The Crow and the Dove
by AnyDreamWillDo19
Summary: The war between the Signers and Dark Signers is just heating up, and while Crow is waiting for news from Yusei, he meets a strange, troubled girl with an unexpected connection to his past. Crow X O.C., rated T for mild violence, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Psychic**

It was an overcast, rather gloomy day in Satellite, but that was nothing new. Satellite itself was gloomy, and that is putting it lightly. The despair and uncertainty in the air was palpable, and it was even thicker now, because of the danger and fear that loomed over the whole area. With all of the strange stuff going on, like the mysterious lights and people disappearing, things in Satellite were worse than ever.

_But they don't know just how bad it's going to get_, I thought to myself. I was standing on top of the unfinished bridge just outside the little courtyard I called home. I could hear shouts of laughter and chatter below me as my nest played happily, immune to the feeling of dread that hung in the air. Normally, I would have been down there playing with them, but I needed some time to think.

I stared over the ocean at the distant New Domino City. Yusei was somewhere over there. Earlier this morning, he had left in a helicopter with a senator from the city to help a fellow Signer. Akiza Izinski had been hospitalized after a duel against a Dark Signer, and apparently she was in a coma and would not wake up. The senator, who happened to be Akiza's dear old daddy, had come to Yusei after Jack said he would be able to help her. I smiled at the thought; I had a feeling that Yusei's worrying over this Akiza chick was more than just concern for a fellow Signer. But that wasn't what was important here.

Satellite was in danger... More danger than usual, anyway. Yusei had explained to me how the Dark Signers were trying to destroy the world and make it fall into darkness. He said they would attack Satellite first, because of all the despair and fear that hung around the place. They had already taken maybe hundreds of people to sacrifice to their evil Earthbound Immortals. It was up to Yusei and his fellow Signers with their Crimson Dragon markings to save not only Satellite, but the whole world, from certain destruction. And I knew for a fact just how high the stakes were. I had seen it with my own eyes.

I felt my fists clench tightly as the image of Kalin, his arm glowing with a Dark Signer mark, his eyes midnight black, swam in my vision. Just a couple days ago, Kalin, our old friend from our days as the Enforcers, had tried to send Yusei to the Netherworld, whatever the heck that was supposed to be. Yusei had been badly injured when he crashed his runner trying to get away from Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, and he could have been killed. He was healed now, but that injury had been nothing compared to the damage that had been done to Yusei emotionally. The discovery that his best friend, the boy that was close enough to be his brother, had jumped the fence and become a Dark Signer had been tearing Yusei up for days. He never let it show, but I could see right through the act. And I knew exactly how he felt. Every time I thought of Kalin, it was like I was getting punched in the gut; not the best feeling in the world.

But more than that, I felt angry. I remembered what Kalin had been like before this whole mess had happened, and what he had become during the old days, when they had all been in the Enforcers. Kalin had killed a sector security guard; he had gotten that desperate for power over Satellite. It didn't surprise me at all that Kalin had turned to the dark side; he had already been a couple cards short of a duel deck. Kalin's actions made me want to go out and kick some major butt. After seeing that Shadow duel and almost losing my best friend, all I wanted was to take down those Dark Signers. Heck, if Yusei and his Signer buddies could do it, then why couldn't I join in on the fun?

But as I looked back at the kids playing in the courtyard, I knew it wasn't just the adventure and challenge I was looking for. If what Yusei had said about Satellite being in danger was true, which it probably was, I had to do everything in my power to make sure my nest was safe. If anything happened to them...

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. It seemed as though everything in my life was a struggle. There was always a battle to be won, a duel to win, a security guard to run from... would it ever end? I felt tired of it all... not just physically, but mentally. It was a bone-deep exhaustion... like I was just tired of life. I was tired of living on the margins like this, of having to fight every day, whether it was to get some cards for my kids or just to find our next meal. Or just to even _live_.

"Snap out of it, Crow," I muttered to myself, shaking the negative thoughts out of my head. It would do no good to dwell on thoughts like that, I knew; I had to look at the bright side of things. That was the only thing that kept me going. At least I wasn't all alone out here, like I had been before I met Yusei and Jack. At least I had the nest to keep me occupied. Even that little thought made me smile again. I knew things would turn out okay in the end; we couldn't have bad luck forever, could we? Besides, with Yusei's new connection with Rex Goodwin, New Domino City's head honcho, maybe he could convince the Security Bureau to help free the people of Satellite. Maybe Yusei's involvement with the Signers was a blessing in disguise. I took a deep breathe of the salty sea breeze coming up from the ocean, and, for a moment, I felt at peace with the world.

Then I heard the scream.

Normally, I would have thought that it was just one of the kids playing rough. But this was a loud, high pitched shriek of pure terror, and I didn't recognize it as one of my nest. I gave a start and looked back toward Satellite, searching for the source of the noise. My nest had stopped playing below me, and they too looked around anxiously.

Then, for the briefest moment, I saw a small figure dash through the street across from the yard. It looked like a child, possibly female, with flaming red hair. But it was no one I recognized, and as soon as I spotted her, she was gone. As I continued to watch, another chorus of shouts rose from the same area. The voices were deeper and angrier, obviously male, and three large figures ran after the smaller one. As they vanished, I thought I heard one of them shout, "Get her!"

My eyes went wide as I understood what was happening; the three men were trying to kidnap that girl!

"Not as long as I'm around," I growled as I sprinted down the bridge.

"Crow-" one of the kids called as I ran past them.

"Stay here! I'll be right back!" I yelled back as I tore down the street.

The streets of Satellite were like an endless labyrinth, but I knew them well; I could travel from one place to another blind folded easily. I followed the shouts of the men and the girl, running so fast I could have been flying. My blood was boiling with anger at the men and fear for the girl. I knew all too well what thugs like these guys were like, and I knew that I could not, under any circumstances, let them get the girl.

All the same, I did my best to keep the element of surprise on my side. By catching them off guard, I would have a better chance at taking them down.

After crossing numerous streets and turning several corners, I heard one of the bullies shout a curse.

"Where did she go?" The man yelled.

"Split up!" another one commanded.

I turned another corner just in time to see the three men at a fork in the road. Two of them disappeared around the right corner, while the remaining one sprinted down the left.

I had to find that girl before they did. But how would I find her in this place? I looked around and found a ladder against a wall on the other side of the road. It led up to the roof of the building it was leaning against. I climbed up the ladder and onto the flat-topped roof; I now had a bird's-eye view of the streets below me (get it? A BIRD'S-eye view!). I ran along the edge of the building, my eyes scanning through the deserted streets, searching desperately until... there! The girl was running down a road about a block away, but two of the men were hot on her heels. Her flaming orange hair whipped around her terrified face as her small feet pounded the pavement. The two men - curse them! - were gaining on her fast, cackling like the mad men I was sure they were. I felt my heart leap into my throat – the girl was heading right for a dead end! I jumped back down to the ground and ran after them, my heart still pounding, my mind completely focused on saving the girl.

I guess I was concentrating so hard on being a hero that I didn't notice a third, smaller figure also jumping over the roof tops, heading in the same direction.

I rounded the corner that lead into an ally, and then skidded to a halt, ducking behind an old dumpster. I cursed under my breath; the two thugs had reached the girl first! She was backed against the wall, her small frame quivering with fear, and the bullies' shadows cloaking her in darkness. As I watched, the girl spoke in a small, high-pitched voice.

"P-please, I can't help you! Just let me go home, please, all I want is to go home-"

"Don't worry, little girl," One of the thugs said, and I recognized him as the one who had cursed before, "we'll let you go... as soon as you agree to join our gang."

"B-b-but I've already t-told you, I can't help your gang! I'm not as powerful as you think I am-"

"Oh, please!" the second man said. "We've heard all about you and your psychic powers. With a little training, you could be of great use to us."

I had to admire the girl's nerve as she laughed at the man's foolish suggestion; it was a nervous, desperate sound, but there was a fair amount of courage behind it.

"Oh right, and you're going to train me? I bet you don't know the first thing about psychology! How are YOU supposed to be of any use?"

"You'd better watch your tongue, witch!" the man snarled, and the girl's spark of bravado faded immediately.

"But I can't control my powers!" she pleaded, pressing herself into the wall as if wishing to disappear through it. "I have no idea how to, I'm just a little kid! Please, just let me go-"

"Quit whining!" Foul-mouth snarled, taking a step toward her. The girl shrunk back even further, if that were possible. Tears were streaming down her face as the bully said, "Do you actually think we care about how old you are? We can't have a little witch like you running free through the streets." He sneered evilly at the poor child. "Someone could get hurt."

"It would be best for everyone if you come with us," the other man lied. "We'll take good care of you. We promise."

What a liar. I had never heard such bull crap in my life!

"Please, don't make me do this!" The girl sobbed. "I already have a home and a family! I have-"

"Enough talk, girl," snapped Foul-Mouth. "You either come with us, or you never get to see your home and so called 'family' again!"

I felt sick to my stomach. These jerks were trying to force a young girl to join a brutal duel gang! I thought I was done dealing with duel gangs; apparently not.

I had to intervene now, before things really got out of hand. I activated the duel disk attached to my arm and slipped my deck into it; things like this always ended in a duel, as I knew only too well. My heart was racing, pumping adrenaline through my veins, as I took a deep breath, prepared myself for a fight, and-

"Let her go!"

The two gang members wheeled around in the direction of the voice, their backs to where I crouched, and the girl gave a sob of relief. I leaned around the dumpster again, trying to get a look at the person who had stolen my thunder.

What I saw took my breath away.

At first, she was nothing but a silhouette standing on the roof, with long hair flying back in the wind. She reminded me of a jungle cat as she leaped down from the roof and into the ally, landing lightly and silently on her feet, her movements graceful and stealthy. Crouched in the shadows, the only thing really visible of her was a pair of blazing, bright amber eyes, as fierce and deadly as fire.

Then she stood and walked into the light, and I saw her fully. The girl looked young, probably only a couple years younger than me, but she was small for her age. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but even then it hung down to the middle of her back. She wore dark jeans and heeled black boots, and a black shirt beneath a dark red, feminine-looking jacket. A simple black choker was tied around her neck. Her bangs hung below her fiery eyes, and she had to glare through them like curtains. I found myself mystified by those eyes; they were unnatural, almost inhuman, and my blood turned cold as I looked into them. The funny thing was, for a split second, she seemed to be looking right back at me, like she knew I was there. My instincts were telling me that this girl was more than what she seemed. Besides the eyes, and the twisted look of anger and hatred on her face, the girl looked very natural and normal, like someone who one would pass in the street and not give a second glance to. But I sensed something dangerous and powerful behind those blazing eyes, and, for just a second, I almost felt sorry for the thugs she was about to face.

"Elodie," Foul-mouth snarled, hatred lacing his tone as he spoke to the new-comer. "We were wondering when you would show up."

"I'm going to give you both one chance to leave now and never come back. Otherwise, this is going to get very, very ugly."

The girl, Elodie, hadn't raised her voice, but the threat was very plain in her dark, angry tone. When she spoke, it was as though two voices were coming from one mouth: one was a very normal girl's voice, and the other was dark and growling and full of power. The two men hesitated, and the red-headed girl took the opportunity to leap away from the wall and stand behind Elodie, gripping the back of her jacket. This surprised me - if I had been in her place, I would have run as far and fast as I could away from the older girl.

I saw a shadow move behind the two girls. Looking around them, I saw the third gang member sneaking up on them from behind with a crow bar held tight in his hand.

Reacting instinctively, I jumped out from my hiding spot and shouted, "Look out! Behind you!" just as the third man raised the bar over his head. Elodie whipped around, pushing the younger girl away with one hand and grabbing the end of the bar with the other, stopping it dead in its tracks. Then she kicked the man in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards, and pulled the crow bar out of his hand, throwing it to the ground. The other two gang members whipped around to face me, surprise etched over their thuggish faces. I noticed that they were alike enough to be brothers.

"Who are you?" Foul-mouth demanded, pointing a thick finger at me.

"Nobody," I said simply as I strode forward, anger pulsing through my veins. "But just who do you think you are, bullying around little kids like this? Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

"You mean like you?" The other man sneered, raising his duel disk and inserting a deck of cards as his buddy did the same. "Gladly!"

"Kevin, Devin, get rid of him!" The other man shouted. He was obviously the leader of the gang. "I'll take care of Miss Witch over here."

"You wish, Damian," Elodie snarled fiercely, an amber inferno blazing in her eyes. But when she spoke again, there was no dark, second tone, and the softer, gentler tone that entered her voice made it obvious that she was speaking to the younger girl as she said, "Jennie, get out of here now, while you can. I'll catch up with you when we're through with these thugs."

I glanced at her when she said "we", surprised at being included. The girl met my gaze, and our eyes met for the first time. I saw her eyes soften to a pulsing glow, a small smile leaked through her hard expression, and I thought I could see the girl she really was beneath the ferocity: A girl of a gentler, more loving spirit with a kind, strong heart. The look she was giving me was a calculated one, as if she was curious about me, trying to figure me out. I felt like I was being X-rayed, and I found myself fighting the urge to look away. I was as confused by her as she seemed to be by me, and the intensity of her gaze seemed to pierce through to my soul. But I didn't let it show; instead, I gave her a broad, confident smile and winked at her. Her smile widened.

That exchanged lasted about three seconds. As suddenly as our eyes met, Elodie looked away. She glared at the man before her, Damian, and activated her duel disk, and it was as though all that friendly curiosity I saw had never been there.

_C'mon, Crow, Focus!_I thought to myself. I shook my head clear and turned my attention back to the other two thugs. Jennie immediately obeyed Elodie's order, and as she ran past us to escape, Devin-with-the-foul-mouth made a move to chase after her.

He never got the chance. I took that moment to pull out the old hooks that my friend and I had used to capture duelists back in our days as the Enforcers. The hooks clamped onto their duel disks and stopped them in their tracks.

"You two ain't goin' anywhere," I said, snickering at the two brothers as they unsuccessfully tried to detach the hooks. "Here's the deal; we duel, and the loser's duel disk is destroyed. Sound easy enough?"

"Do you really think you can take us both on at once?" Kevin taunted with a vile sneer.

"Try me."

The duel lasted less than five minutes. I beat both of the duelists in one turn. Big shocker there.

The two defeated duelists fell to the ground as their life points dropped to zero. There were several loud, crackling-hissing noises as their duel disks were destroyed. I turned my back on them to watch Elodie's duel against Damian.

Her duel wasn't going well; Elodie's life points were already down to 1500, and Damian was still strong with 2500. Damian was obviously a much better duelist than his compadres. Both duelists had cards out on their field: Damian had two weird-looking bug-type monsters out on his field and a face-down card, and Elodie only had one monster and two face-downs.

"It's my turn." Elodie's eyes blazed bright gold as she drew a card from her deck. Her voice was doing that two-voices-in-one-thing again. She glanced at the card, and then added it to her hand. "First, I'll activate my face-down spell card, Dust Tornado! It allows me to blow away a face-down card on my opponent's field!"

A breeze suddenly picked up speed and swirled around us, and a small twister appeared on Elodie's side of the field. The mini-tornado zoomed across the ally, heading straight for Damian's doomed face-down.

"Thanks," Damian snapped with a sinister smile. "You just activated my trap card, Rebound! When this card is the target of another trap or spell card, that card's affect is deflected, and you take direct damage equal to the added number of attack points of the monsters in your graveyard! And last I checked, the Midnight Pegasus in your graveyard had 1900 attack points! So say good-bye to the last of your life points!"

In front of Damian's now face-up trap, a large, ornate mirror appeared, matching the picture on the card. Elodie's twister hit the mirror and dispersed, leaving the ally still and quiet again. The mirror's angle changed, and a beam of bright light shot out of it, heading straight for Elodie, who stood exposed on the street.

"I activate my Warrior Archer's special ability!" Elodie shouted, stretching her hand out towards the only monster on her field. The monster, a small, female archer, jumped in front of the beam of light, took up a defense position, and shattered as the light hit her directly. Damian growled angrily and clenched his fist.

"When my life points are about to take a direct attack by the effects of a trap," Elodie explained, "Warrior Archer blocks the attack, and battle damage is reduced to zero, even though my archer is sent to the graveyard. But that's not all." Elodie pressed a button on her duel disk. "I now activate my own trap, Sacrifice for Victory!"

"What?" Damian yelped, stepping back in shock. He apparently already knew of this card's power, and it did not bode well for him.

Another strange gust of wind blew through the ally, swirling Elodie's ponytail and bangs around her face and pulling at the edges of her jacket as her eyes flamed even brighter. Damian staggered in the force of the wind, his two friends were scrabbling in the dirt to keep from being blown away, and even I found myself having trouble holding my ground, but Elodie seemed completely unaffected by the wind as she focused on her opponent. It reminded me very much of how Yusei had described how Akiza Izinski dueled with her psychic powers.

That was when the truth finally hit me: Elodie was a psychic duelist!

"You remember this card from our last duel, don't you?" Elodie remarked in a dark, menacing tone. "I don't need to tell you that when a monster is sacrificed to protect my life points, I get to bring two cards back from the graveyard, including the one that was just sent there, and add them to my hand."

She'd had this all planned out from the beginning! I was finding myself more and more impressed by the second.

"Now, I think I'll bring back an old friend. Return, Midnight Pegasus (Atk: 1900; Def: 1300)!"

Elodie pulled one of the returned cards from her hand and slapped it down on her disk with a flourish. A bright light appeared directly in front of her, and the howling wind picked up even more speed as a terrifying whinny filled the air. From the light, the coal-black body of a winged horse emerged, rearing up on its hind legs and kicking furiously as it screamed again.

"And, as you very well know, when Midnight Pegasus is on the field, I can special summon a tuner monster to the field in defense mode by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard and sacrificing 300 life points."

_Huh?_ I thought to myself. Why _is she risking her life points just to summon one card?_

Elodie's flaming eyes darted to me for the briefest second, and then she said, "You know what I always say. No sacrifice, no victory."

I frowned. _So just that one card will win the duel for her?_

Elodie nodded her head ever so slightly.

This was getting more than a little weird.

As Elodie's life points decreased to 1200, another burst of light and wind brought the Warrior Archer (Atk: 900; Def: 300) back to the field.

"But that means..." Damian faltered, afraid to finish the sentence. Elodie smiled at him.

"That's right, Damian. I think I'll have Warrior Archer give Midnight Pegasus a little tune-up!"

The Pegasus screamed again as it beat its wings and flew into the air. Warrior Archer leapt up after it.

"When darkness looms over the horizon," Elodie spoke in a low, mystifying voice as her archer broke up into stars and combined with Midnight Pegasus, "defenders of freedom stand ready to meet the enemy. Let their light pierce the darkness and create a new hope for humanity!"

I watched, mystified, as a brilliant pillar of light shone bright above our heads and Elodie cried, "Now, the real battle begins! I Synchro summon The Centaur Warrior of Black Night (Atk: 2500; Def: 1500)!"

I raised a hand over my eyes as the light grew even brighter. There was a sound of hooves, and a dark shadow broke threw the light. I lowered my hand slightly as Elodie's monster come into view; it was a large, female centaur with midnight black fur and hair and pale skin, clothed in simple Archer's armor. The beast held a huge long bow, and a quiver of coal black arrows was strapped to her back. Her eyes were the exact same color as Elodie's pulsing amber, and that made her all the more terrifying. The Centaur was obviously one of her best cards, if not the best.

Damian seemed to think so too. He stood before the furious beast, quivering with fear. He licked his lips nervously and spoke in a shaking voice, "S-so what? I still have my two monsters. Your little pony can't hurt me unless it attacks directly!

Elodie leaned forward, like a cat preparing to pounce, and I noticed her centaur copy her movements. It was as if Elodie was a part of the beast, or that the beast was a part of her. There a strong connection between the female duelist and her deck unlike any I had ever witnessed.

"Normally, you would be right," Elodie said, "but you haven't taken into account my 'little pony's' special ability. If the added defense points of the monsters on my opponent's field are less than or equal to my Centaur's attack points, both monsters are destroyed! And let's see..." She made a show of thinking hard as she did the math in her head. "The added attack points of your bugs is 2300. So say bye-bye to your precious insects!"

The centaur pulled two arrows from her quiver and loaded them into her bow, drew the bowstring back, and released the arrows, all in one fluid motion. The tips of the arrows shone brightly, like shooting stars, as they streaked across the ally and pierced through Damian's monsters.

Both monsters exploded in a shower of sparks, and Damian cried out in horror, "NO! They were my only defense!"

"I think you know what's coming next, Damian," Elodie almost whispered, her teeth bared in a rather scary, triumphant smile.

"NO! Please, I wasn't really going to take the girl, it was just a joke! Just a little scare! Please, have mercy!"

"You should know better than to lie to me. I can see right through your lies," Elodie growled darkly. "You also know that I'm not at all merciful when it comes to my kids."

_Her _kids? Did that mean... did she take care of kids the way I did?

"Please, not again!" Damian begged, tears streaming down his face. He looked really pathetic; nothing like a tough gang leader we had seen before. What he really was a coward who let others do his dirty work for him and then took the credit for it. I was beginning to understand why Elodie hated him so much.

"You should have thought of that before you went after one of my kids!" Elodie shouted, raising her arm above her head. As she did, The Centaur Warrior of Black Night drew another arrow and knocked it, aiming right at Damian. The beast seemed to be waiting for Elodie's signal.

"We're getting out of here, boss!" Kevin cried, getting to his feet and running like heck out of the ally. His brother followed him, crying "WAIT FOR ME!"

Suddenly, Elodie's eyes snapped on to me. "You'd better take cover!" she cried. I had no idea what was about to happen, but I wasn't about to question her. I dove back behind the dumpster as she yelled, "Now, Centaur Warrior, attack Damian directly! Use Comet Storm and demolish the last of his life points!"

She brought her hand down, pointing at her doomed opponent, and at the same time, the centaur released her arrow. The tip turned into a blazing flame, hissing as it shot through the air. There was a cry of fear from Damian as the arrow struck home. I covered my ears as a loud BOOM echoed through the ally, and the shock wave from the explosion shuddered through the dumpster and down my spine. Black smoke poured into the sky, and a noise like crackling fire filled the air.

When everything grew quiet again, I peeked around to see Damian laying face down on the ground, groaning as his life points dropped to zero. Slowly, painfully, he stood and stumbled out of the ally after his companions, not daring to look back.

I stood as the Centaur Warrior vanished and the dust settled back down. Elodie was still standing in the middle of the ally, her duel disk hanging at her side. Her hair had come loose and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. I thought she didn't look like she felt very good, and my suspicion was confirmed as she gave a soft moan and clutched her head with on hand, falling down to one knee. The strong, fearsome figure I had seen before now looked beat down and tired, physically and mentally drained of energy.

I had started towards her, concerned for the exhausted duelist, when a low crumbling sound reached my ears. I looked around and saw the real damage the explosion had caused: the walls surrounding the ally were blackened and broken apart. A chunk of the wall directly above Elodie was coming loose, and it was about to fall right on top of her!

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but I knew she wouldn't get away in time; she was too tired. She looked up at my warning, saw the danger, stood and began stumbling backwards away from the wall, but it was already falling. And I was already running, my boots pounding the pavement in time with my racing heart. I jumped and plowed right into her, pushing her out from beneath the deadly rock, and we both went flying. Elodie cried out in surprise and pain and I gave a loud "Oof!" as we fell hard onto the pavement. The crumbling wall hit the already cracked pavement right where Elodie had been standing, and bits of rock flew through the air like grenades. A plume of white dust kicked up around us and the ground shuddering from the impact. Elodie screamed again, and I shielded her with my body and covered her head with my arms. I lowered my own head, closing my eyes and holding my breath, praying that we wouldn't be crushed, and that it would all be over soon.

* * *

><p><em>"This could be the start of something new<br>__It feels so right to be with you  
><em>_And now, looking in your eyes,  
><em>_I feel in my heart  
><em>_The start of something new"_

~ "Start of Something New" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this up, school is just dragging on! But it's almost over, so I will soon have much more time to spend on my writings and keeping stories updated :) in fact, right now I'm just kind of wasting time until my next test, because it's Spanish, and I only have four questions to complete, so it'll be _easy_. Anyway, this is the chapter where we see a little bit more of what Elodie was like before she met Crow. Those of you who are familiar with my Duel Academy Prom story know what she was like after this all happened. I hope you enjoy! Please favorite and review if you like this!  
>Oh, btw, <strong>I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS, THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I DO OWN ELODIE, HOWEVER, SO PAWS OFF! <strong>Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Elodie Kumari<strong>

The ground was again still and the sound of crumbling rock subsided. Elodie coughed beneath me, and I raised my head, squinting through the dust. Chunks of rock littered the alleyway, some barely inches from where we lay, and the section of wall that had fallen blocked my view of the streets beyond. I swallowed hard as I thought about Elodie stuck underneath all of that.

"That was a little too close for comfort," I muttered, my voice shaking. Elodie shuddered and coughed again, and I shifting myself off of her so that she had more room to move. She seemed unharmed, but shaken up and exhausted. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Don't worry 'bout me," she replied thickly, raising her head and propping herself up on her left arm. Then she looked up at me and gave me a true, genuine smile; the first I had ever seen on her face. "I'm alright, thanks to you."

I tried to reply, but I found myself tongue-tied. Elodie's eyes were no longer that furious, blazing orange, but a bright, calm hazel color, a perfect mix of green and brown, full of warmth and intelligence. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

She glanced at the destruction around us, and then back at me. "You saved my life."

Our faces were inches apart, and my arm was still wrapped protectively around her back. I could feel her heart beat beneath my arm, the pulse in time with my own. I began to notice other things about her: like her smile that could light up even the darkest of places, and how her long, brown hair perfectly framed her face.

I mentally shook myself and managed to mutter, "It was nothing, really. I couldn't just stand there and let you get crushed."

"You could have easily been crushed too," Elodie pointed out. "But you ran to save me anyway. That took a lot of courage."

I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed by her praise. "Courage is a bit of a necessity when you live in Satellite. Especially with thugs like them around."

Elodie face darkened for a second. "Got that right."

Her eyes went wide suddenly and she cried out, "Jennie! What if she didn't get away in time?"

"Calm down," I told her gently. "I'm sure she's alright. She can run pretty fast."

Elodie stilled looked anxious. She stared down the ally for a minute, apparently thinking about something, and then relaxed a little. "Yes, she's alright."

After giving her a puzzled look, I finally pulled back my arm and got to my feet, patting my clothes to get rid of the dust. I reached down to help Elodie up, but she was already on her feet. Looking at her again, I realized how tiny she was; she was a couple of inches shorter than me, and I wasn't exactly tall. But she was in good condition, quick and agile, and obviously much stronger than she might first appear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her as she swayed slightly on her feet and a spasm of pain flashed in her eyes.

"Just a little unsteady, that's all," Elodie replied stubbornly, rolling her shoulders back. "A duel like that leaves me a bit out of breath for a few seconds."

"I'm not surprised," I said, looking back at the damage the duel had caused. "You were really, um, into that duel."

Elodie laughed humorlessly. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"So you're a psychic duelist, huh?" I inquired casually. I was 99.9% sure that assumption was correct, but I wanted to make sure.

"I believe the more common term is 'witch'," Elodie replied sourly.

I thought about Akiza again, and how Yusei had described how she thought she was a monster, an abomination, because of her powers.

"Nah, you're not a witch," I disagreed. "No witch would have stood up to a big duel gang to protect a kid. Besides, you can't help that you were born with psychic abilities. 'S not like you asked for it."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "You mean you're not afraid of me because of my powers? You don't think I'm some sort of freak?"

"Well, no, not really. I'm just going to make sure I don't get on your bad side."

Her face seemed to freeze for several seconds, and then her expression melted into one of relief and joy. Her eyes glowed, not in the scary, psychic-power way, but in a warm, happy way.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"People fear you for your powers?" I asked with a slight frown.

Her expression darkened again. "Something like that."

I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so I let the subject drop. Elodie was the first to speak after a short moment of silence.

"So," she began in a light, casual tone. "Do I get to learn the name of my hero?"

_She called me her hero_, a giddy voice said in the back of my mind. Why did that make me feel so happy? It was weird.

"Oh, yeah, of course. My name's Crow. Crow Hogan."

"Crow," Elodie repeated. For some reason, I felt a small shiver go down my spine as she said my name. "That's a fitting name for one who carries a Blackwing deck." She held her hand out to me. "I'm Elodie. Elodie Kumari."

I reached out and shook her hand. As soon as our skin touched, I felt something spark between us, and I knew that this was the beginning of a long-lasting friendship.

Elodie seemed to have felt the same thing, but interpreted it differently. The second we touched, I saw a flash of gold in her eyes and she winced almost inaudibly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Elodie replied, but her face said otherwise. She didn't release my hand. She was staring at me with even more curiosity than before, this time with small light of recognition in her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a slight frown on her face, and her eyes pulsed gold again as she took a step closer, staring at me intently. I felt the X-ray come back on.

"Have we ever met before?" she asked. "You seem really familiar."

I forced myself to stand my ground as she inched closer, her hazel eyes boring into my gray ones. "Um, I don't think so. I think I would have remembered if we had met before. And I'm pretty sure my face would be hard to forget."

"What, you mean your criminal markings?" she asked, glancing at the yellow marks on my face. I sighed inwardly; I had been wondering when she would mention my marks. They were the main reason people didn't want to mess with me, or even really be around me. Like Elodie's powers, they seemed to ward people off and mark me as a dangerous freak.

But Elodie just shook her head. "I don't care about those. You just... feel familiar."

"'Feel familiar?'" I repeated. I was starting to feel weirded out again, but at the same time, a wave of relief flowed through me like flood gates bursting open when she brushed off the fact I have, like, three criminal marks on my face. She had to be the first to _ever_do that.

"It's part of my psychic abilities," she explained in an almost dreamy voice. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to what she was saying. Her expression hadn't changed, she was still holding my hand, and she was _still_coming closer. "I can sense people around me, feel their souls, see their auras. Once I get to know someone, I can always feel when they're nearby, even if I only meet them for a second, and I can always recognize them. No one person 'feels' the same."

She was only a few inches away now, her eyes narrowed as she stared up at me. "Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Um, I don't think so," I managed to stammer. What was it with this girl? Besides being _way_inside my personal bubble, the effect of her being this close to me and staring into my eyes like made me all scatter-brain, and kept me from thinking straight. My heart was pounding excitedly, beads of perspiration dotted the back of my neck, my stomach was full of butterflies, and I could almost feel myself shaking... What the deck was wrong with me?

She seemed to realize how close she was when she blinked and looked down at our hands. She quickly released my hand and took a couple of steps back, her cheeks turning pink. I suddenly remembered how to breathe.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, rubbing her temples with her hand. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just... I could've sworn..."

She trailed off, thinking hard about something. Her raised arm caught my eye, and noticed that the right sleeve of her jacket was torn up. Through the rips in the material, I could see several long, deep scratches on her forearm, speckled with dirt and rubble and oozing blood.

"Oh, man, your arm!" I exclaimed, wincing slightly. Despite how freaked out I had been about her closeness before, I gently took her hand and pulled her toward me, turning her arm so that I could examine the wound. "I'm so sorry, that must have happened when I knocked you to the ground."

"It's no big deal," she mumbled, trying to pull her arm away. "Just a few scratches. I'll take care of it later."

"That looks a bit more serious than just a few scratches," I said, getting a little annoyed. Why was she so determined to not let me help? "Maybe we should have someone look at it..."

"Really, Crow, it's fine. I'll deal with it later," she insisted. She, too, was now looking a bit irritated. "It's my fault it's there, I made the stupid wall fall..."

"That's not true; you had no control over that!" I tried to argue.

"And besides," she continued, ignoring my comment, "right now, I need to find Jennie and make sure the other kids are still safe..."

"Other kids? So there are more of them!"

"Well, yeah," Elodie replied suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at me. "There's a group of orphans that I'm taking care of. Why do you ask?"

"I have a group of kids too! They're all back by the old Daedalus Bridge. They're kind of like my nest, I guess. Get it? My name's Crow, a crow is a bird, birds have nests?"

That made her laugh. "Yeah I get it. But really, you take care of kids too?" Elodie sounded only slightly surprised. "That would explain why you came to try and help Jennie."

"I could introduce them to you, if you like," I offered. "I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you. And then maybe I can get something for your arm."

"My arm is fine! But what about Jen-"

"Elodie? Elodie? ELODIE, where are you?"

We both turned to see a small, red headed figure trying to climb over the rocks.

"JENNIE!" Elodie cried, leaping over the rocks to get to her. I followed close behind.

"I'm right here, it's okay," Elodie was saying. "Thank _goodness_you're alright!"

"What happened here?" The girl asked as Elodie pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked nervously at me. "What is he still doing here?"

I gave the little girl a warm, friendly smile as Elodie explained, "He's okay, Jen. He's a friend of mine."

"Oh. Okay." Jennie smiled back at me, all traces of suspicion and fear gone from her eyes. Then she looked around at the ruined ally and asked, "But what happened? I heard a lot of noise and I thought someone yelled. Where's Damian?" She caught sight of Elodie's injured arm and her eyes went wide. "And what happened to your arm?"

Elodie smiled and quickly hid her arm from view. "It's fine, just a scratch. I'll explain later, when we get back home," she said hastily, standing up and taking her hand. "We'd better get out of here before security comes to investigate."

"You're leaving now?" I asked. A small note of complaint had slipped into my tone, and Elodie smiled at me.

"It was good to meet you, Crow. And thank you very much for all of your help. But you know how it is here. It's best to not stay in one place for too long, especially during times like these, with so much danger lurking around."

Hm. So she knew about what was going on. Or she at least had a hunch that something was amiss.

"But, Elodie, I have to tell you something!" Jennie cried, yanking on her good arm. "When I was running, I found this other group of-"

"Crow!" several young voices called.

"Hey, kids!" I replied as a few of my nest rounded the corner. Sweet little Annie was among them, along with Liz and John, and they all gathered around me and hugged my knees.

"I thought I told you to stay at the hide out?" I scolded gently, rubbing Liz's head.

"We did, Crow!" Annie protested in her soprano, Ticker-Bell-like voice. "But then Jennie found us and said you needed help!"

"And we brought your duel runner!" John said as the two older kids in my nest came around the corner, pushing the Blackbird. "We thought you might need it."

"You brought my duel runner?" I exclaimed.

"You have a duel runner?" Elodie said at the same time.

"How in the name of the Egyptian Gods did you manage to push my duel runner over here?"

"It wasn't that hard," The oldest boy, Kory, said with a shrug. "We all helped push."

"I had a feeling that we might need it," Jennie put in, talking under Elodie's arm.

I couldn't help but feel impressed. "Well, that makes things a lot easier!"

"How so?" Elodie asked suspiciously.

"I can give you a ride to your place to check on the rest of your group and take care of your arm, and my nest can follow behind and protect Jennie."

I thought it was a good idea. Elodie, however, didn't seem to like that plan. "I don't know, Crow, what if something happens and we aren't there to help..."

"I won't go too fast. And besides, my kids are fully capable of protecting themselves. I trained them myself. Right, kids?"

"Right!" My nest replied, some of them raising activated duel disks. My heart practically burst with pride at the heart-warming sight.

"I'll be okay, Elodie," Jennie said, patting her arm and smiling sweetly. "We can trust these guys. You go ahead with Crow and take care of your arm."

"Will people stop worrying about my arm?"

"Please, Elodie? Don't worry about us so much! Just take care of yourself."

It seemed as though they had argued about this many times. The two girls gazed at each other for a long moment, and then Elodie sighed in unwilling defeat. "Fine."

"Alright, then, hop on," I told her, throwing her a spare helmet. I had already donned mine, and the runner was started up and rarin' to go. Elodie pulled on the helmet and got on the runner behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. At her touch, I felt a shiver go up under my skin again, like electricity just went through me.

_Knock it off, Crow!_ I snarled inwardly at myself. I revved the engine and started down the deserted street, the kids following close behind. I didn't know what this may have started, but I had a feeling there was more to this girl than she was letting on. And I was bound and determined to find out what that was.

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, baby, you're losing it<em>  
><em>The water's high, you're jumping into it<em>  
><em>And lettin' go<em>  
><em>And no one knows<em>  
><em>That you cry, but you don't tell anyone<em>  
><em>That you might not be the golden one<em>  
><em>And you're tied together with a smile,<em>  
><em>But you're coming undone<em>

~"Tied Together With A Smile" by Taylor Swift


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend. I just thought you were the one broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes. _This song by Kelly Clarkson speaks very true for Elodie Jean Kumari, which is the reason why the title of this chapter is named from it. If you keep reading, you will see why.

As always, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE, AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. I DO OWN ELODIE, HOWEVER, SO _NO TOUCHY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Behind Her Hazel Eyes<strong>

"Take a left here," Elodie ordered over the purr of the engine. "The apartment is just a couple of blocks away."

I nodded and turned my duel runner in the direction she pointed. My nest, along with Elodie's orphan girl, Jennie, followed at a run just a few yards behind. Elodie, who was sitting behind me on my runner, was constantly looking back at the kids, fretting about their safety. I rolled my eyes every time she did; didn't she think that, after I had raised them, they could take care of themselves?

This girl was a total mystery to me. She nearly gets herself killed dueling a brutal duel gang leader, and all she worries about are the kids. Go figure.

"Right here!" Elodie cried suddenly, pointing at a block of apartment buildings.

"Got it!" I yelled back, and I turned my runner and pulled up in the yard. I powered down the Blackbird and pulled my helmet off, and Elodie clambered off, pulling off the spare helmet and shaking her ponytail out of it, and waited anxiously for the kids to catch up.

"Everyone okay?" she asked immediately, looking over each child as they approached us. "No problems?"

"We're fine, Elodie, don't worry," Jennie reassured her gently. Neither Jennie nor the other kids were even out of breath from their long run. Again, I found myself impressed by their stamina.

I frowned slightly when Elodie continued to stare at the kids as though determined to find something wrong with them. I had just met the small teen not even an hour ago, but there were already several things I had noticed about her, besides the fact that she was a psychic, of course. She always put others' safety and well being before her own, and she never allows anyone to offer her any help. Was she always like this?

_Pretty much_, a soft, female voice spoke in my mind.

I jumped and whirled around. The little orphan girl I had just helped save was gazing at me with a small smile. Had she…

_Yeah, it's me,_ Jennie said in my head as she nodded at me, her smile widening. _I can read minds and speak to people telepathically. But yeah, Elodie's usually this overprotective. She's had a hard life, and she doesn't want us going through the same thing._

"Are you okay, Crow?"

I jumped again at Elodie's sudden question. My gaze snapped back to the older psychic, who was giving me a suspicious glare.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quickly, but Elodie's eyes narrowed as they shifted from me to Jennie. _Dang!_I thought. Psychic powers have their perks, but the way these two can get into my head was annoying. Not to mention weird.

_You don't know the half of it_, Jennie thought wryly at me.

Like I said – annoying!

BANG!

I whirled around as the door to one of the apartments burst open and a small, red-headed boy sprinted toward us.

"Jennie!" the boy cried as he flew at the little girl and threw his arms around her. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, Danny," Jennie replied, smiling down at the boy who was obviously her brother. "Elodie was there. She came and rescued me from Damian's gang."

"_Again?_" an incredulous voice said, and I turned to see six more kids running into the yard from the same apartment. The boy who had spoken, obviously the eldest of the group, had shaggy blond hair and mischievous brown eyes, and his features bore exasperation as he approached us.

"Don't they ever give up?" the boy continued. "We always have to deal with them!"

"I think they got the message this time, Joey," Elodie answered. Danny detangled himself from his sister and wrapped his arms around Elodie's knees, looking up at her with admiration in his eyes.

"We don't need to worry about them! Not as long as Elodie's around, right Elodie?"

Elodie smiled at the little boy warmly, kneeling down in front of him and rubbing the top of his head. "Right, Danny. Damian won't touch any of you as long as I'm here. I promise."

The eight orphans surrounded Elodie, and they shared a big group hug. From the steely tone in her voice, I knew Elodie was very serious about protecting these kids. It was devotion just as great as mine to my nest, and I never thought I would find anyone else with that strong determination.

"But who are they?" asked another one of the older boys in Elodie's group; this one had dark brown hair that was spiked up in the front, and he appeared to be Joey's brother. At his words, eight pairs of curious eyes turned to me and my nest.

"This is Crow Hogan and his nest," Elodie introduced us. "They helped me rescue Jennie and bring her back. Crow and nest, this is Bobby, Danny, Joey, Tristan, Luka, Xander, and Cari."

"What's up, kiddies?" I greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Crow," they all chorused in unison.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Crow?" little Annie asked, pulling at my shirt.

"Of course, how could I forget you?" I laughed. "Everyone, this is Annie, Elizabeth, John, Kory, and Seth."

As the children all exchanged greetings, I exchanged a smile with Elodie; we could both tell right off the bat that the kids would become great friends.

"Does Crow know how to duel?" Cari asked in a soft, high pitched voice.

"Of course he does!" Annie said proudly, wrapping her arms around my legs. "He taught us everything he knows! He's the greatest duelist in the whole world!"

"Ah, shucks, no need to exaggerate so much," I laughed again, waving away the praise.

"I'm not convinced that she's exaggerating, Crow," Elodie put in with warm smile. "You beat both Kevin and Devin at the same time in one turn! The duel must have lasted at most five minutes."

"Wow!" the children all cried in unison. The next thing I knew, they had swarmed around me, hurtling questions at me faster than I could react to them. Kids are so much fun: so curious, so open and friendly, so innocent and kind. Who couldn't love them?

"Hey now, I can't take all of the credit here," I said, waving my hands down to keep them at bay. "Elodie put up a pretty sweet battle too. You should have seen Damian's face when they were dueling! She was all like 'Attack!', and he was all like, '_AAHHH!_' He was cryin' worse than a newborn baby. It was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

The children laughed and cheered as I reenacted the duel for them. I made it as funny as possible, and, of course, I left out the scarier parts. They didn't need to hear about those.

"Elodie's the best!" Danny cheered, and the other children chorused their agreement. I glanced over at Elodie, who was still kneeling on the ground a little ways away, and she gave me a half-smile. She didn't seem to be enjoying the attention much; in fact, she looked a little sad and conflicted. I returned her smile hesitantly, wondering what was up. I had to admit, I was a bit concerned about her. She seemed so closed off and depressed, and although she tried to appear cheerful, her laugh and smile were forced. But why would she be so sad when she had such great kids around? They obviously made her really happy. What was wrong?

"Crow protects us, too," Annie chimed in, jumping up on my back and almost knocking me over. She was determined to give me a little spotlight. "He teaches us how to duel and gives us cards to play with!"

"He keeps us safe from Sector Security too!" Kory piped up.

Elodie's kids gazed up at me and awe and asked even more questions. I blew on my fingernails and rubbed them on my shirt, puffing out my chest proudly.

"Yep, I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?" I said with a wink. They children all laughed, and Elodie even gave a small chuckle, though it was half-hearted. What was her deal? Darn it, I was going to cheer this girl up if it killed me!

"Okay kids," I said as I got to my feet. "I think Elodie and I have some things we need to take care of, just grown ups. Why don't you all play together out here for a while?"

Elodie cocked an eyebrow at me, but I met her gaze calmly. She knew was I was talking about. I wasn't leaving here until I knew everyone was happy and well. Elodie was anything but.

"Is that okay, Elodie?" Jennie asked, and all the kids turned pleading expressions to her, waiting for her answer. The look on Elodie's face told me that she wanted to say no, but she sighed and said it was fine. They all cheered and ran off through the yard, starting a game of tag.

Before Jennie ran off to join her friends, she looked directly at me, and I heard her voice in my mind say, _I hope you help Elodie, Crow. She never lets us see it, but she's really lost and sad. A lot of bad things have happened to her. She needs you to be her friend. Good luck._

Before I could respond, Jennie turned and ran after the other children. I frowned at her small figure as it slowly retreated away; what had she meant by what she said? What was going on that nobody was telling me about?

"This is totally unnecessary," Elodie hissed at me once the kids were out of earshot "I can take care of myself and the kids very well on my own."

"I know," I agreed. "But I still want to help."

"Why?"

"Um, because it's the nice thing to do? Besides, it's my fault you got hurt, so I'm going to fix it."

Elodie didn't reply; she just glared at me, though I could see surprise and confusion in her mask-like eyes as well. She turned on her heel and stalked back to the apartment, and I followed a little ways behind.

The apartment was surprisingly clean and orderly, with run-down-but-usable furniture and a fair amount of food in the kitchen. There were some toys and cards scattered around, but other than that the place was fairly organized.

"Nice place," I complimented. "You live in this apartment with all eight kids?"

"Well, sort of. This whole block of apartments was abandoned when I found it, and this building was the only one with working electricity and pluming and A/C and such. We use three of the apartments in this building, to give us all a little more space. The kids all share rooms and we put doors in between the apartments on the upper floors so we can reach each other easily."

"So you just happened to stumble upon an empty place with everything working perfectly?" I asked skeptically.

Elodie laughed. "Well, there were some things that I had to fix myself, it wasn't completely perfect. But we definitely got lucky."

"You can fix stuff?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Elodie sighed lightly. "I've got some skill with tools and mechanics. I'm better with engines and machines, but I know enough that I can keep the place running. And best of all, Sector Security doesn't know that this place still works, so they don't bother us; they assume it's still abandoned, and they never patrol here."

Elodie pulled a first aid kit from one of the top cabinets in the kitchen and headed for the stairs. "Let's go up to my room. I don't want the kids seeing this if they happen to come in."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want them worrying about me; especially when there's nothing to be worried about."

I thought this was odd, but I merely shrugged and followed her up the stairs. Elodie's bedroom was the smallest one at the very end of the hall, and all in all, it was a very simple, ordinary room: a worn rug lay on the dull wood floor; a mattress with a blanket and pillow sitting on a metal rack made up the bed; a small wooden desk, strewn with books and pencils and paper, sat in the corner by the bed, along with a wooden chair; and there was a dresser beneath a large window that had a perfect view of the front yard. The most interesting things in the room were an old wooden piano that was set against the wall opposite the window, right next to the door, along with an acoustic guitar, which sat on its stand next to the piano.

"You play?" I asked rather unnecessarily, nodding at the two instruments.

"Mostly piano," Elodie replied as she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the first aid kit. "I learned to play when I was little. And I've just started fiddling around with guitar, so I'm not very good at it yet."

I grabbed the desk chair and sat down in front of Elodie. "Let me do that," I offered, pulling the first aid kit out of her hands.

"I can do it!" She argued, her tone indignant.

"So can I," I returned as I opened a pack of alcohol wipes and cleaning my hands with one of them. "Really, there's no need to freak out. Please, let me help you."

Elodie gave me another one of her peculiar glares before finally shrugging off her jacket, laying it off to the side so she could sew the rips in the sleeve later. I gently took her injured arm and stretched it out towards me, examining the wound. It was worse than I had previously thought; the deep cuts, stretching from the side of her elbow to below her wrist, were now angry red and inflamed, and a sickly clear liquid was slowly oozing from them.

"Oh, Pegasus!" I winced. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Elodie merely shrugged, her expression completely calm and passive. "A little bit. Not much."

I knew it had to hurt a heck of a lot more than she was letting on, but I had to admire her strength and endurance. I thought back to what Jennie had said to me earlier. What on earth had this girl been through to be able to stand something like this? Or did I even want to know?

I pushed the questions out of my mind and focused on cleaning the wound. I'm not the type to be queasy about blood or anything, but this looked bad enough to make me squirm a little. I tried to keep my face as expressionless as Elodie's as I gently rubbed an alcohol wipe over the cuts; it was harder than it looked. How did she do it? The sting of the alcohol had to hurt like Hades, and Elodie's arm twitched slightly in my grasp, but her face was neutral and she let no pain show. She was one tough cookie.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitches or anything, so that's good," I commented, trying to take her mind off the pain. She only nodded in reply. Man, she was just as talkative as Yusei; which wasn't very talkative at all.

"You have some pretty awesome kids out there," I tried again, nodding towards the window.

This time, Elodie smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm very lucky to have them."

"They're pretty lucky to have you too," I complimented with a smile. Elodie blushed and didn't respond.

"How did you find them?" I asked conversationally as I finished cleaning her arm and started applying some antiseptic cream on the cuts.

"I found some of them, and some of them found me," she replied. "They were homeless and needed protection, so I offered to let them stay with me. I've taken care of them ever since."

"That's really kind of you. Not many people would do that."

Elodie cast her eyes down and her expression darkened. "Well… I remembered what my childhood had been like, living on the streets all alone. I didn't want them to go through the same thing. I just couldn't turn them away."

Ah. So she was like me. I had also been a street kid, alone and struggling to survive in Satellite's harsh conditions. But I had a feeling that Elodie's past went even deeper than that, and, unlike me, she hadn't found friends like Yusei and Jack to help her through it.

"What about you?" Elodie asked, looking up at me as I started wrapping gauze around her arm. "How did you meet your nest?"

"Pretty much the same way you did. I found them on the streets and I reached out to them, offered them a place with food and somewhat-comfortable beds. I've had them with me for almost two years now, and it's been a very memorable two years."

I smiled as the memories of the fun times I've had with my nest scrolled through my mind. "I don't know what I would do without them. Honestly, I think they're the only things that keep me sane in this place."

Elodie was quiet for a few seconds, and then a teasing smile spread across her face and she said, "Who said you were sane?"

I laughed heartily at the joke, and she laughed with me. That was the first time I ever heard her really, truly laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

"So you _do_know how to joke around!" I exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you didn't have a sense of humor!"

"I have my moments," Elodie replied, still grinning brightly. Then her smile faded and she turned quiet and thoughtful again. She was a very secluded girl, Elodie. I wondered what she was thinking so hard about.

"Jeez, no need to talk my ear off here," I teased as I dug an ace bandage out of the kit and began winding it around her arm.

"Sorry," she muttered as she came out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking…"

"Hey, no need to apologize, I was just teasing."

Silence fell again, this one a little more awkward. I had never known it to ever be so hard to make a conversation with someone. I cleared my throat and finished bandaging her arm.

"There, good as new," I said with satisfaction, fastening the bandage with a metal clamp. "Just try to avoid any more falling walls until this heals, 'kay?" I joked lightly.

Elodie gazed down at her arm without replying. Her gaze was so intense, I wondered if she was trying to memorize the grain pattern in the bandage material. Suddenly, she looked up at me and blurted, "How do you do it?"

"Huh?" I replied, slightly taken aback. "Do what?"

"How can be so positive and light-hearted all the time? How can you care so much about people you hardly know?"

Her eyes were very intent on mine, desperate for an answer. Completely thrown off by her questions, I responded dumbly, "Uh, very carefully?"

"See?" Elodie cried out suddenly, getting to her feet. "That right there is exactly what I mean!"

"What _do_you mean?"

Elodie moved around me and began swiftly pacing around her room, her eyes flashing. I turned in my seat and watched her rather cautiously, wondering where this sudden outburst had come from. Was it something I said? Something I did?

Just as abruptly as she had started pacing, she stopped in front of me and stated, "I don't get you. You're such a puzzle to me. Normally, I can understand a person right off the bat, and I can figure out how they think and what they're about. Not you. You're so unlike anyone else I've ever met, it's driving me crazy!"

_Really? Gee, I couldn't tell_.

"You're talking about your psychic powers, aren't you?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah. I already told you I can see peoples' auras, and read their personalities and their hearts."

"But, I don't get it. How exactly does that work?"

She hesitated, as if she was unsure about whether or not she should answer that question. She was still staring intently at me, her arms folded, one hand cupped around her chin and a finger over her lips.

Seemingly coming to a decision, Elodie removed her finger and said, "Well, it's actually a lot more complicated than you might think. You see, there are different kinds of psychics, and psychiatrics and doctors and a bunch of other brainiacs have us all classified into different categories: there are telekinetics, or those who can move objects with their minds; there are those who can see duel spirits and other beings of the world beyond, or the Spirit World; there were those who could read minds, like Jennie can; there are those who can see auras and read peoples' emotions; then there are the true psychics, those who could see the future.

"And then there's me," Elodie concluded with a humorless laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired. "Aren't you one of the aura reading psychics?"

" I only wish I was that simple," she laughed heartlessly. "I'm probably one of the most messed up psychics you'll ever meet, Crow. I can see auras, though, that is true."

"What exactly is an aura?" I interrupted, wanting to get that cleared up before I got any more confused.

"It's a field of energy that surrounds all living organisms. Not just people, but animals, and even plants have auras. They're invisible to the human eye, but for people like me, we can see these energies shields, in a way."

"So… you can see a bunch of invisible energy swirling around my body right now?" THAT was a freaky thought.

Elodie laughed again, this time a little more light-heartedly. "Well, I guess 'see' is a suggestive word. The more correct term would be 'feel', I suppose. Through a person's aura, I can sense what they are feeling. It's similar to mind reading, except I can't actually perceive a person's thoughts; just their emotions and personality. I can also tell when a person is lying to me or trying to hide something from me."

I desperately hoped that last part wouldn't come as a disadvantage to me in the future. "So, what can you see in my aura right now?" I asked curiously.

Elodie smiled slightly. "Do you really want to know?"

I opened my mouth to reply "Yes", but then I thought better of it. "No, I guess not."

"That's what I thought. Not many people want to know what I can see in them. In fact, you're the first person to ever not feel completely disturbed by this."

I squirmed in my seat. "Well… I might a little bit," I admitted.

Elodie laughed. "I don't blame you. I'm not exactly thrilled about it either. Believe me, this little gift I have is no picnic. You see, no two people have the same aura, and I never forget an aura once I 'see' it.

"Not only that, but I can create a link between my aura and another's, and the more I get to know that person, the stronger the link becomes. For example, if I were to meet a completely stranger at a market or something for more than a minute, I would recognize his aura if stood ten yards away from me a week later, but that's the extent of that connection. But if I got really close to that person and became his or her best friend, or if it was a family member, I would know every time that person was in danger, in pain, or feeling a very strong emotion - like fear, anger, or joy - no matter where they are. That was how I knew Jennie was in danger earlier. I would also be able to sense when that person was dueling.

"And it gets better!" she continued in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "If I really concentrate on that friend, I can see what is happening to them through their eyes in my mind, as if I was actually there."

"That must come in handy!"

"Sometimes… but other times my powers show me more than I want to know."

"Oh."

Silence fell between us again, and I thought about what she had told me. Strange enough, I could actually make some sense of it. At lease I understood what she was talking about. It really explained a lot.

"But what makes you different from other psychics?" I prompted, wanting her to continue.

"Well, aura-seeing isn't the only thing I can do. I also have visions and dreams of not only the future, but of the past and even the present as well. So I fall under the last two categories I told you about earlier, and as far as the doctors I've talked to are concerned, they've never seen or heard of anyone else having two at the same time. I never knew who my parents were, and my birth records and everything were destroyed in whatever freak accident killed them, so they couldn't trace my powers through my heritage. I'm a psychological wonder, according to the people I've talked to."

Elodie laughed dryly again, shaking her head. "More like a freak of nature. The visions I have don't even help me that much. They're always so cryptic, like a riddle, and I never figure out their meaning until after the actual event happens. So my powers aren't even of any real use to anyone."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," I told her gently. "It's not your fault; you didn't sign up for any of this."

"No, I certainly didn't do that," she replied with a heavy sigh. Then she looked back up at me, the intensity returning to here eyes, and said, "So, as you can see, I can usually read people really well. I have no problem understanding them. But you… you're a total mystery to me."

"Um… I'm sorry?" I responded, not sure what I was supposed to say.

Elodie shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. But you haven't answered any of my questions yet!"

It took me a minute to remember what she was talking about. When I finally recalled what had started this entire conversation, I leaned back in my chair with my arms folded across my chest, pondering how to answer.

"How do I stay positive, you ask?" I finally began. "Well, I have to admit, you're the first person who's ever asked me that. I guess joking about things and staying positive makes living in Satellite a bit more bearable. It keeps me from completely cracking up."

Elodie walked over to the window and gazed out at the skyline, her clear hazel eyes full of sadness. "But doesn't that give you a sense of false hope? Aren't you always disappointed when things don't improve at all?"

I frowned at her question. What was she getting at? I stood up, my rump becoming sore from sitting in that hard chair, and replied, "I don't think you can just sit around and wait for things to get better. You have to make things better for yourself."

"I don't understand," Elodie muttered, still gazing out the window.

I thought for a moment, trying to put what I was thinking into words. This conversation had gotten real deep real fast, and I was never much one for deep conversations. But I thought I could stand it just this once, for Elodie, who seemed to really need this advice.

"I guess it's all about your attitude. If you always look at what can go wrong in your life, then everything will go wrong. In my opinion, a life without hope isn't much of a life at all."

I couldn't see Elodie's expression, as her face was still turned towards the window, but I thought I saw some comprehension dawn in her eyes. But that comprehension turned quickly into more sadness.

"I don't know if I can except that, Crow," she finally said quietly.

"How come?" I asked, my frown deepening as my concern for the girl grew.

She suddenly turned back to me, and in her eyes I saw the true pain and hopelessness she must have been hiding for years. "Because it goes against everything I've experienced and been through!" she suddenly cried. "Life is full of disappointments, and if you're always hoping for an outcome that will never come, you're setting yourself up to get hurt."

Elodie's voice shook as she spoke. It was obvious that she shad never said any of this to anyone, and that it wasn't easy for her to do so now. She turned away from me again, back to the window, before continuing, "Sometimes it's better to expect the worst, so it doesn't hurt as much when the worst happens."

These words hit me like a punch in the stomach, and I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth drop open slightly. At that moment, I understood what Jennie had meant when she said Elodie needed someone to help her. I couldn't imagine going through life with Elodie's philosophy. For someone like me, always trying to be positive and hopeful, the very idea was horrifying.

"Elodie," I said softly, moving forward to stand just behind her, "what on earth has the world done to you?"

Elodie closed her eyes and shook her head miserably. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Actually, I do, 'cause ya know what? I don't get you either. I can't imagine what you must have been through to have such a miserable outlook on life. I can't even begin to comprehend…"

"No," she replied a little tersely. "You can't."

I had barely known this girl for an hour, but I could already feel my heart aching for her. I laid a hand on her shoulder and said in a gentle voice, "Look, Elodie... I want to try to help you, but you've gotta tell me what happened to you in order for me to do that."

But Elodie flinched away from my touch and shook my hand away. There was anger in her tone as she gave me an icy stare and said, "I don't need your help, or anyone else's! Is that so hard to believe? I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself! Can't you see that?"

Oh, so now she was getting defensive. I glared right back at her, refusing to back down. "What I see is a girl who's been hiding in her shell for too long. You've kept all of this bottled up inside of you, and one of these days you're going to explode! You never let anyone know how you really feel, do you."

"That's because every time I ever shared what I felt in my heart with someone, they around and used that against me!" Elodie shot back, her eyes flashing angrily. "If you wear your heart on your sleeve like a fool, you leave yourself wide open for betrayal!"

_Now_we were getting somewhere. "What do you mean by that? Who betrayed you?"

"Only everyone I ever let myself get closed to!" Elodie snapped. "I've learned to never put too much faith in other people, because they all walk away in the end. That's why I never tell anyone how I feel, Crow, because I don't want people using that against me."

She glared at me suspiciously before turning back to the window. "In fact, I've already told you way too much. It might be best for you to leave now."

I heard the dismissal in her tone, but, being the stubborn idiot I am, I completely ignored it. She might have wanted to end this discussion, but I didn't. She needed to talk, whether she accepted it or not, and she had to know that there were people in the world that actually cared. I was going to show her the truth no matter what it took.

"No way," I proclaimed, placing a hand against the window sill and leaning against it with a stubborn smile. "I'm staying and hearing this out."

Elodie turned her whole body away from the window to face me, anger conflicting with surprise in her eyes. "Why do you care so much?" she demanded.

To be completely honest, I wasn't entirely sure why myself. But something in my gut told me that I couldn't leave her like this. I might have only met this girl not even an hour ago, but I already felt a strong desire to help and protect her. In my eyes, she was a friend in need, and it was against everything in my being to turn my back on a friend.

Plus… there was something about her that made me want to say. Maybe it was the way she fought so fiercely to protect a child. Maybe it was the pain I saw in her eyes, or her expression when she thought about her past. I wanted to know what caused the pain I saw buried in her heart, and I wanted to know how I could put an end to it. Also, I wanted to know if she was anything like me. Part of me just wanted to get to know her better. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Because I don't like seeing my friends in pain," I answered.

"Who said we were friends?" Elodie hissed like an angry snake.

Ouch. That was a bit below the belt. "I believe you did. I couple of times, actually."

"Well, I was mistaken," she snapped fiercely, stepping toward me until we were nose to nose, trying to intimidate me. I stood my ground.

"You think your more stubborn than me," I stated with a smirk. "Let's see how well that turns out for you."

Elodie glared daggers at me, her face barely an inch from mine, a truly dangerous expression painted over it. I couldn't help but smile wider as she reminded me a bit of Jack, always trying to win the fight with intimidation. I gazed passively back into her flaming eyes, and the argument became a test who was more stubborn.

I won.

"You really want to know about my past that badly?" Elodie asked, her tone considerably softer and gentler. "Why?"

"Because I want to understand where you're coming from here," I replied simply. "I want to know what happened to give you such a negative opinion on life, and I want to know how I can fix that."

"But why?" she persisted. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Is that your favorite question? 'Why'?"

Elodie's lips twitched. "What if it is?"

I shrugged. "It just seems like your trying to avoid my question. And there is no way I'm leaving here until I get an answer."

"Why should I tell you about my past?" She asked forcefully. "I just met you, what, an hour ago? How do I know you won't stab me in the back, like everyone else?"

"That's a good question," I admitted, sitting down at the edge of the bed and folding my arms across my chest. "I guess that's just a risk that you're going to have to take, 'cause as I said before, I ain't leaving."

Elodie shook her head. "I can't really take that kind of a risk, Crow," she said. Then, after a moment of thought, she sat down next to me on the bed with a sigh. "But in order for you to understand why, I guess I'll have to tell you about my past."

"But wouldn't that be taking the risk you just said you couldn't take because of your past?" I couldn't resist asking. I really had a big mouth.

Elodie glared at me pointedly. I coughed into my fist and retained a serious expression.

"Sorry. I'm done now. Go ahead."

Elodie took a deep breath and launched into her story.

* * *

><p><em>Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know<br>__And you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go  
><em>_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
><em>_You just might need dynamite  
><em>_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
><em>_Kick senseless my defenses  
><em>_Tell me what you're gonna do  
><em>_I need you to light the fuse  
><em>_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
><em>_You just might need dynamite  
><em>_Got dynamite?_

~ "Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato

_And all these words that you meant to say  
>Held in silence day after day<br>Words of kindness that our poor hearts crave  
>Please, don't keep them hidden away<br>Sing it out so I can finally breathe in  
>I can take in all the same<br>Holding out for something I believe in  
>All I really need today<br>I want to free your heart, I want to see your heart  
>Please, don't keep your heart hidden away<em>

~ "Hidden Away" by Josh Groban

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the chapter where we finally learn about Elodie's past. I get a little preachy in this one; one thing I really wish for my writings is to reach out and help people who are in situations like Elodie's. I like stories to have good, uplifting morals, and I hope that by reading this chapter, anyone who feels lost or hurt can see the light.

This one also has a bit more of a suspenseful ending... this is finally where it starts getting intense!

Special thanks to Loviigirl22 for her constant reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter girly :) thank you for sticking with the story!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS, THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTEDED, blah blah blah... I STILL OWN ELODIE SO NO STEALY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Past Revealed<strong>

"I'm an orphan, just like your nest and all of my children," Elodie began. "I'm satellite-born as well. My parents died in some freak accident before I was even a year old. I was raised in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids. I was one of the youngest, and one of the most timid. The other children were nice to me at first, but I was always afraid and incredibly shy.

"But then I got my psychic powers… and everything went downhill very fast.

"It started with the dreams. I would have these really intense nightmares and dreams every few nights, and they usually caused me to twist and shout in my sleep."

"What were they about?" I asked curiously, and as I looked at her, I noticed for the first time that she had dark shadows around her eyes; I wondered if she'd been having any more of these dreams recently.

"Oh, the most random things. Things that are still a mystery to me today. Some of them I've long forgotten, but others I still remember. It wasn't until later that I realized they were visions.

"I started getting a hunch when I had a nightmare about one of my roommates getting hurt while playing a game, and the very next day, a girl twisted her ankle playing kickball. More dreams like that followed, and the other children began to notice that I always seemed to know what was going to happen. Then I started having these visions when I was awake. I would pass out every time I had a vision, and people tend to think you're a bit out of whack when you start randomly fainting.

"Then it got even freakier. I began sensing what the other kids were feeling. I knew when they were upset, or jealous, or frustrated, or happy, or any other emotion you can think of. I told our foster mother about it - she was always very kind to me - and she took me to a doctor who confirmed I was a psychic with, as he put it, 'multiple talents'. The other kids somehow found out, and they began avoiding me and treating me like some sort of mutant."

"Weren't any of them still nice to you? Some of them must have wanted to still be your friend."

"Well, my roommates were still kind to me, but they were always afraid. They could never hide that from me. But none of them were as scared as I was. Only now, I was scared of myself."

Elodie looked down at her feet and her bangs fell forward, hiding her eyes. "It got even worse when we started learning how to duel. One of the guys in our age group bullied me into dueling him, and I was getting beat bad; it was my first real duel, so I wasn't sure about what I was doing. But the boy I was battling had been dueling for a few weeks, and he was getting the hang of things. I finally got up the nerve to fight back, but when I attacked…" Elodie hands clenched into fists in her lap, and her body began trembling slightly. I knew what was coming before she even said a word.

"I never meant to hurt him," she whispered. "I was just scared! I felt the power in my attack, I felt it become real, but I couldn't stop it; I didn't know how! The next thing I knew, my opponent was on the ground, crying his eyes out because a couple of his ribs were broken."

My mind flashed back to what Elodie had done to Damian during their duel, and I couldn't help but think that this kid had gotten off lucky.

Elodie was hunched over and still quivering, and her tone shook as she said, "I never wanted to hurt him… I didn't know I could do that, I didn't know my own strength… I was young, and I had no control over my powers…"

She was begging, pleading, trying to make me understand. I could hear it in her tone.

"Hey, it's okay, I get it," I said soothingly, squeezing her hand comfortingly. I hated seeing how much her past still tortured her. Elodie took a deep breath and sat up again, passing a hand across her eyes.

"It was a long time before I dueled again," she continued, moving past the guilt, "but the damage was done. All the other kids hated me and feared me after that battle. Even my roommates distanced themselves from me, and everyone started keeping well away from me… well, most of them anyway. Some of the older ones knew I was still scared and helpless, and they took advantage of that. The bullying, which had already been bad before, got worse. They called me horrible names, stole my things, turned all the other children against me by spreading rumors and lies. They did everything in my power to make my life hell.

"Then their attacks became more violent. Before, it was mostly verbal abuse, but after that duel... I still have some of the scars they left me."

She pointed the pale, thin line that went from the bottom of her jaw to her hair line. "This is from when one of them slashed at me with a kitchen knife," she explained.

Then she rolled up her pant leg and pulled off one of her boots and her sock, showing me a huge scar that covered her heel and the back of her shin. "This is from the same boy I hurt in the duel. He pushed me into the fireplace while it was still burning."

She pulled her sock and boot back on, and then she turned her back to me and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder so I could see where the skin was stretched tight and twisted painfully across the back of her shoulders and the top of her back, partially covered by her shirt. It was obviously another burn scar.

"And this one I got when one of them threw a cup of scalding water at me," she finished.

I stared at the scars, filled with revulsion and horror. "And no one ever tried to stop this?" I asked furiously.

Elodie let go of her hair and turned back to me. "None of the other kids dared to stand up for me. I know a couple of them wanted to at times, but they were afraid of what the bullies would do. My attackers were careful to do their dirty work when the adults weren't around. I probably should have told someone about it, but… I was afraid of what they would do to me if I tattled." She sighed, shaking her head miserably. "My life was ruled by fear. I was always afraid… always weak… always alone."

"So that's why you don't like people knowing when you're in pain or when you're afraid. You don't want to feel that weakness again."

"Yes, I suppose so," Elodie replied, eyes closed and head bowed. "I wanted to hide the pain and fear, but I couldn't. Not back then. Now I know to never let my feelings show."

"That's horrible!" I muttered, appalled by what I was hearing.

Elodie opened her eyes and looked up at me, sad truth in her eyes. "That's life, Crow. People take advantage of those who fear and those who show weakness. That's what I learned. Only those without fear, or those who hide their fear and pain from the world, have a chance at survival. It's survival of the fittest, both physically and mentally. That's why I don't ever really show how I feel, because being unable to control your emotions makes you vulnerable. It's also why I don't like people feeling sorry for me or trying to help me. To me, that means they think I'm too weak to take care of myself. And without my strength… I'm nothing."

"But that's not always the case, Elodie," I said, gazing down at her gently. "Some people help because they like helping others. There's no shame in asking for help when you need it, or telling people when you're hurt. No one is expecting you to be invincible."

Elodie raised an eyebrow at me cynically. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, if they do, they shouldn't! We can only be human, can't we? Everyone has their own strengths, and their own weaknesses. If all we had were strengths, how could we learn and grow? The things we feel in our hearts make us who we are. It's what makes us human. Everyone has a heart; even the cruelest of people. It's how they express their feelings that matters. You shouldn't be afraid to feel because some people think your weak - they only think that because they're too weak and blind themselves to see what true strength is."

Elodie looked away from me, her eyes falling into shadow as she pondered what I said. I waited patiently for her to speak again, but when she did, she continued telling her story.

"I finally ran away from the orphanage when I was seven. I couldn't take it anymore. I left without saying goodbye. I didn't leave a note or anything. I just snuck out one night and never looked back. No one tried to stop me or come after me, and as far as I know, they never came looking for me. They were better off without me in their lives.

"I had no where to go, so I wondered around Satellite, looking for a new home. Some people would give me some food or a bed for a night, but I could never stay. Actually, a couple of them were really kind."

Elodie raised her head and stared at the opposite wall, her eyes hard and angry as she continued, "But some of them were worse than Damian and his gang. Word had apparently spread that there was a runaway psychic out in the streets, and power-hungry duel gangs would come looking for me wanting to use my powers for their own twisted purposes. They would offer me a home with them, pretending to be kind and generous, telling me that I could live with them as long as I wanted. Being the foolish, desperate child I was, I believed them every time, hoping against hope that this one would work out, that I had finally found where I belonged. But the thing they were really after were my powers. They all thought I was some sort of dark magician, and they wanted to use my abilities for their own cause. They never gave a darn about me or my well being."

Elodie's eye began to glow dimly as her anger became even more evident, her fists clenched tightly in her lap, her voice shaking with pain. "But then they would discover how pathetic and scared I really was, and that my powers weren't at all what they had expected; I couldn't make the earth tremble beneath my feet, or control people's minds, or torture them with a wave of my hand. They had wanted someone who they could use to threaten their enemies, and I was about as threatening as a Kuriboh. I didn't even know how to duel! The gangs didn't know what they would do with a girl who screamed every night from nightmares and knew what people were feeling - in fact, they were afraid I was going to spoil all their secrets. So they would kick me out, take back everything they ever gave me or said to me, strip me of any remaining hope and happiness, and leave me in the gutter for some other sucker to pick up. Some of the more brutal of them even tried to kill me. There were several times I barely escaped with my life."

I stared at her, completely frozen in horror from what she was telling me. My childhood hadn't been nearly that bad, and as far as I knew, nor had anyone else's. To be hunted down like a dog and chased and captured as a child... I couldn't even comprehend it.

"Now do you see why I can't trust people?" Elodie asked, turning to face me. "Why I can't live on hope? Everyone I ever thought was my friend turned around and betrayed me. I never, EVER want that to happen again."

It took me a while to find my voice. When I did, I tried to sound reasonable as I asked, "But... doesn't that make it hard to have friends?"

"I didn't have friends, Crow," she replied simply. "I didn't even know the meaning of the word back then. Besides, for someone like me, it's better to live alone, without the risk of betrayal, than have friends who could turn on you as quick as you can blink."

"That's why you need to find friends who you know would never do that!" I cried. This was becoming too much. To live without even having a single friend...

Elodie looked up at me sadly. "Is there any such thing?" she asked hopelessly.

"Of course there is! I have friends that I know I can always count on, no matter what!"

"And none of them have ever gone against you?" she challenged. "None of them have ever changed their mind and left without so much as a backwards glance?"

I had no reply to that; not with the memory of Jack and Kalin still fresh in my mind.

"That's what I thought," Elodie said, looking away.

"But… what about the kids?" I inquired.

Elodie's expression softened as she looked around at the window, from which we could hear the kids laughing and playing in the yard. "They're the exception. They came to me for help. When I first met them, they were all as afraid as I was in my childhood. I look at them… and I see myself." She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head to herself. "I could never turn my back on any of them."

"So you do have some feeling inside," I concluded. "Despite everything, you took these kids under your wing and offered them protection. You let your feelings show through your care for them. Don't you count them as friends?"

Elodie didn't reply, and I knew I had made my point. We sat in silence for a moment, and I took the time to digest what she had told me thus far. I couldn't believe everything she had been put through… it made my life look like a walk in the park. At least I had found people to help me and give me the tools to survive. Elodie had been treated like an outcast, something for people to use and then throw away, like she wasn't even a human being. Just thinking about it made me mad! I finally began to understand why Elodie saw things the way she did.

But still… it was wrong! Living a life so void of hope and trust… that wasn't a life at all. I had to make her understand, somehow!

"Elodie," I began softly, tilting my head down to try and look into her eyes, "not everyone is like those duel gangs. You shouldn't think that you can't have friends because some people were jerks."

"But why even take the risk?" she asked miserably, refusing to meet my gaze. "Wouldn't it be better, less painful, to live alone?"

"Absolutely not!" I protested. "Sure, some people change their minds and turn into jerks, but there are even more people who know the true value of friendship, and would never break their bonds with their friends. I met my best friend when I was a kid, and I know I can go to him for anything. Sure, sometimes loving and trusting someone hurts, but other times it can be the greatest thing you can ever feel! Sometimes it's all worth it."

"And what about the times it isn't worth it, huh?" she demanded, her voice cracking again as she looked up at me imploringly. "What do you do then?"

"Well, it'll hurt for a while, but then you move on with your life. You meet new friends, make new bonds and memories."

Elodie was shaking her head. "But for me, Crow, there is no moving on. I told you before, when I meet a person, I can see where they are and what they're feeling all the time. They never leave me. I can never let them go, even when I want to."

I didn't know how to answer to that one. I couldn't believe how difficult it was for Elodie to understand what came so naturally to me.

Before I could think of a good reply, Elodie continued her story.

"After a while, I got smart and just stayed away from people. But the duel gangs never gave up. When I stopped coming to them, they started coming after me. They'd chase me, like you saw Damian do to Jennie, except I had no one to rescue me but myself. Sometimes I would get away. Other times they caught me, and I would escape later. I was always on the run, always hunted, never able to rest, never able to find any solace or comfort.

"I lived like this for five long years."

"FIVE YEARS?" I shouted, completely flabbergasted. "You lived on the streets with people coming after you and no friends or _anyone_ for _FIVE YEARS?_"

Elodie nodded grimly. "Five years."

"How the _Hades_did you do it? I don't think I could've lasted a week before completely losing my mind!"

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Elodie replied grimly. "I guess it's because I was so used to being picked on and neglected, it was like second nature to me. I became numb to it after a while."

_You liar_, I thought. _No one could just _grow numb_ to something like that_.

"Then what?" I prompted, curious to know what happened after those five years.

Elodie stared at the wall again, a strange new light appearing in her eyes. "Then _he_came."

Huh? "Who's he?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't say his name. He… died a couple of years ago. It's too painful."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

Elodie didn't even tell me to not be sorry. She pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut, and she tried to keep her voice even as she continued.

"He found me while I was trapped in a duel gang. He was only about a year older than me, and he was a loner too. He helped me escape from the gang, and then took me to his hideout in an old abandoned building by the bay. He offered to let me stay with him. I tried to decline, but he was quite insistent. He told me he didn't think I should be alone anymore."

She dropped her hand and smiled sadly at the memory. "I eventually got sick of him pestering me about it, and I agreed to stay just to shut him up. I ended up staying with him for two years. He taught me self defense, he helped me build my deck and my duel disk, and he taught me how to duel. He helped me grow stronger and smarter than I ever thought was possible, and he even took me to a doctor who could help me learn to control my dueling powers. We became dueling partners, and we had many memorable duels together. I became a formidable opponent, and I became stronger, quicker, and smarter than I ever thought I could be. And it was all because of _him_."

For some reason, I did NOT like the way Elodie was talking about this mystery guy. There was a loving, velvety quality to her voice, and her expression was more peaceful now as she talked about these happier times in her life. I was happy that someone had found someone to befriend after five freaking years of torture, but something about how she spoke about him twisted my insides into a big, angry knot.

"But he gave me more than defense and control," she continued. "Before I met him, I had felt completely worthless, like I was a waste of space, a waste of life. I didn't feel like my life had any meaning or worth. I was an empty shell. There was nothing in me. I had no will to live, but I was afraid to die. I felt nothing but fear and hopelessness and… numbness. But he filled me up again, and he gave me something to believe in. I eventually stopped feeling afraid, and I became stronger and more confident. There was some meaning to my life now.

"We became a team. We watched each others backs, and we fought many great battles together. But the duels weren't always a battle for survival - sometimes we just dueled for fun. He became my first real friend and confidant... The first person I ever really trusted.

"So I ran away again."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulously. But part of me was really glad she left. Weird.

Elodie lowered her eyes, and her face became a mask of sorrow again. "Despite everything he had done, he never managed to completely shut out the fear that was in my heart. I was just waiting for the day he would leave me, just as others before him did. I was afraid that I was becoming to dependant upon him. So I decided to leave before he had the chance to betray me. We were becoming too close for my comfort. We were becoming… more than friends. It was getting too serious…"

"So… he was like your boyfriend?" I asked, hoping I was wrong. Why did I care so much?

"I guess so," she sighed again, shutting her eyes tightly as she absentmindedly raised her hand to cover her heart, like it was hurting her or something. "It was… painful to leave him… but I had no choice…"

"Yes you did!" I protested. "You could have stayed! You could have been happy!"

_No, you idiot! You don't want her staying with that guy! What's the matter with you?_said a voice in the back of my mind. What was with that?

But Elodie was shaking her head again. She had been doing that a lot lately. "No, I still feared betrayal too much. If he had left me… I don't know what I would've done. The pain would have been unbearable. And besides," she went on before I could interrupt, "it turns out it was a good thing I left. A year later, he was arrested for attacking Sector Security and killing one of their men."

My breath caught in my throat. "_WHAT?_Are you serious?"

Elodie nodded solemnly, and she suddenly buried her face in her arms and pulled up her knees so she was curled up in a ball, her body shaking.

"I saw it all happen," she said in a choked voice. "I sensed that he was in danger that night, I saw a vision of what he was doing, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I went looking for him… and I found him standing over the guy's body, covered in his blood. He had this smirk on his face, and he was chuckling like a madman. I still have nightmares about it - normal ones, I mean. He wasn't the same person anymore… he had changed in the worst way. I watched as Sector Security dragged him away, and I couldn't do anything…"

Her voice broke. I started rhythmically rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. My heart ached for her. I knew exactly how she felt; watching Kalin being taken by Sector Security, kicking and screaming, had been horrible, and it didn't help at all that he was back as a Dark Signer now.

"I'm so sorry, Elodie," I murmured. "I can really relate to you here. So this, er, friend died in the Facility?"

Elodie nodded into her arms and took a deep, shuddering breath. I scooted closer and tried to put my arm around her to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"No, I'm alright," she croaked, her voice slightly more steady. She raised her head, and I saw that her eyes were dry. "I'm okay."

I honestly begged to differ, but I decided it would be best to give her some space. I pulled my arm back and waited for her to recollect her thoughts.

"Anyway," she finally continued, "after I left him, I began holding out on my own again. But this time, I was better prepared. I knew I could defend myself, and I knew how to duel. I also knew ever ally and street, and every nook and cranny of Satellite like the back of my hand, and I knew where all the good hiding spots were. I got a job as a laborer, which put a little extra money in my pocket for food and other basic necessities; it was much better than scrounging around the dump for food.

"Then I found this apartment, empty and unknown to Sector Security, and I made it my permanent home. It was like discovering a gold mine, finding this place; it even had a piano for me to practice with! My foster mother taught me to play when I was a little girl, and I always loved writing and playing music; it was the one release I had. The gangs had either given up hunting me or got bored of it, so I was no longer on the run. I could finally settle down.

"I didn't start taking care of the orphans until a few months after I found this place. I found Bobby, Cari, and Luka on the streets, struggling to survive, and I took them in so they wouldn't starve to death. I saved Xander from drowning in the bay about two months after that. The two brothers, Joey and Tristan, came and found me just a few weeks later. Then Danny came to me and begged me to take him and his sister in, because she was being targeted by duel gangs just as badly as I had been when I was her age. I never had it in me to say no, to her or to any of the others. Before I knew it, we were a family, and I see them all as my own children. They're the closest things I have to friends, and I know they would never turn on me. They have such kind, innocent spirits. I feed them and give them a bed to sleep in and teach them how to duel and defend themselves. I made them their duel disks and helped them find cards to duel with in the dump. We've all been together for three years now, and we've been here ever since."

The note of finality in her voice told me she was finished with her story. I sat in silence for a moment, watching her. I don't think I took my eyes off her even once during our entire conversation.

"That's quite the history you have there," I finally said. "It's horrible that you had to go through all that."

"Now you know why I don't ever talk about," she replied. Then she turned to me and gave me a small, half-hearted smile. "Maybe you should be more careful about what you ask next time."

"But don't you feel better, now that you've talked about it?"

"I wasn't feeling bad before," She protested.

I folded my arms across my chest and cocked my eyebrow at her, giving her a look. She stared defiantly back at me, and then admitted, "Okay, fine! Maybe I was feeling a little depressed."

"A little?"

"Alright, a little more than a little, then!" she complied. Then a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips - a real one this time - and she said, "But yeah, I've gotta admit that it did feel good. Like… a huge weight was just lifted off my shoulders."

But then her smile faltered, and I from that, I concluded, "But you're still afraid that I'm going to use all you've told me against you, like the others have, right?"

Elodie's face was an unreadable mask again and she didn't answer, but I knew I was right. I reached out for her as I began sincerely, "Elodie, I would never-"

"Don't say it!" she demanded sharply, standing up and walking briskly away from me. "Don't say you'd never hurt me. Everyone who ever told me that betrayed me. I don't want to hear it!"

"But I mean it-" I started, but she interrupted again.

"You could change your mind," she insisted, turning her back on me, shaking her head. If she kept doing that it was going to fall right off her shoulders. "I can't let that happen. Not again."

I'd had enough of this. I had to get through to this girl somehow, and it became apparent that I couldn't be gentle anymore. I got to me feet and walked right up to her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing me, and I kept my grip on her shoulders tight so she wouldn't try to pull away again. It was obvious by the shock in her expression that I had caught her by surprise, so I took advantage of that. I looked her right in the eye and said what I had been trying to tell her the entire time.

"Elodie, if you don't want to live in fear anymore, then you have to let go of the past and move on with your life! I know people have hurt you, but not everyone is like that! You can't give up on having a friend just because you've had incredibly rotten so-called 'friends' in the past. If you go through life with you mind set the way it is, you'll miss tons of opportunities to find love and friendship. If a friendship is true, then any pain that comes after will be worth it; trust me, I know! You can't change the past, but you can't let it affect your present like this! I know it sounds like I'm giving the 'Hakuna Matatta' speech, but it's true! Learn from your mistakes and experiences, don't punish yourself for them! You have to stop walking backward through your life and start looking forward, towards the future. You of all people should know about the future! If you spend life looking over your shoulder or into the shadows, you'll never find the light. Sure there is more hate and fear in the world then there should be, but there's also hope and love and kindness just waiting for you to find them! Quit hiding in your past! Get out there and start living your life the way you want to, for Pegasus's sake!"

Elodie stared at me, her eyes wide in astonishment, her mouth hanging open. I started back determinedly, locking my eyes onto hers, never letting her gaze waver from mine. She had to know this was true. It was all coming straight from my heart – though, I must admit, I never knew I could give a speech like that, but that wasn't the point.

"No one…" Elodie finally whispered, still gazing at me in utter astonishment, "no one has ever tried so hard to convince me of this."

"Then they weren't really your friends," I responded. "But I know just how strong a true friendship can be, and everyone deserves to know that kind of trust and love."

I took her hand and held it against my chest so that her palm was pressed right over my heart. "You feel that?" I asked. "This heart is still beating now because I have friends who cared enough about me to protect me and give me the tools to survive in Satellite. We all need someone to teach us, someone to give us a bit of a leg-up to get our lives going. And in times like these, in places like this, friendship is the one thing that can save your life." I gave her a warm smile. "And as sure as this heart beating, I want to be your friend and give you that leg-up. There's no shame in admitting you need help, you know. No one - not even _you_, Elodie Kumari - is invincible, and it's ridiculous to try to be. There's always going to be trials and hard times, but good things come out of those trials too, and with a good friend to help carry the burden, you'll find life can be a lot better, and a whole lot brighter."

Elodie stared at her hand, still pressed against my chest, feeling the gentle thump-thump beneath my skin like it was some sort of miracle. When she looked up at me, I saw a storm of turmoil and pain in her eyes. I could see that she was at loss for words. I looked back into her eyes as serenely as I could, doing my best to portray the honesty and compassion I was trying to show her.

I saw Elodie Kumari tear up for the first time as she asked, "Why do you care so much?"

This question again? That was fine; I knew the answer now.

"Because I absolutely hate seeing people alone and hurting without any hope of a brighter future. That was what it was like for me when I was a kid, and I don't want anyone else going through the same thing. I started off with nothing, just scrounging around in the dirt for life, but through friends and dueling, I gained everything! Everyone deserves to have a friend, to feel like someone cares about them, and I want you to know that same security too. Plus, I kinda like you; even if you are extremely stubborn and hard-headed. We both have a lot in common, and I think we could really help each other out in the future."

I took her hand away from my chest, but I didn't release it. I held it in both of mine, and this time, Elodie didn't pull away.

"Now, Elodie," I said clearly, staring straight into her eyes to make sure I had her full attention, "I want you to listen me very carefully. Do your super-psychic X-ray thing or whatever, so you know I mean what I'm going to say, alright?"

Elodie continued to stare at me with tormented eyes. One tear leaked from her eye and slid down her cheek, sparkly and rare as a diamond.

"_I will never, ever abandon you or hurt you_," I stated, firmly and clearly. "I swear it on the Heart of the Cards. You know as well as I do what a binding promise that is. As long as I'm around, you're never going to be alone again. I got your back, no matter what. You can count on me."

I knew Elodie could see the truth in my eyes and my heart as my words finally struck home. Satisfied that I had gotten the message through, I released her hand and stepped back to give her some breathing room. She stumbled backward and sat hard on the piano bench, looking dumbstruck. Through her hair, I could see the storm blowing all the more fiercely behind her eyes, but I thought I could see a silver lining coming through the clouds in her mind.

As the silence grew, I reflected on the words that had just been passed between us. It was hard to believe that I only met this girl little more than an hour ago, and I was already preaching my very heart and soul beliefs to her. Life can sure be weird sometimes. Oh well; as long as it helped Elodie, it was be worth it.

I looked over at her again. She was still slumped over the bench, looking lost in her own world. I sighed inwardly, feeling bad that I had brought so much on her so suddenly. I wished there was I way I could make her feel a bit better.

_Play some music_.

I jumped and had to hold back a cry of surprise as the thought entered my head in a female voice. I whirled around and saw Jennie staring up at me through the window. Had she been eavesdropping on us the whole time?

_Sorry, Crow,_ the telepathic psychic said with a guilty smile. _Elodie needs help relaxing. Music clears her head, helps her think. Try playing some music._

I glanced back at the guitar sitting in its stand. How did Jennie know I could play? When I turned back to the window, Jennie had already run off to play with the other kids.

I looked back at Elodie - she was hunched over the bench, her hands clasped in front of her face, the storm still billowing. She definitely needed some cheering up.

I walked over to the guitar, which was sitting right next to her, and picked it up. Elodie didn't even notice. She must have been really deep in thought, because as far as I knew, she was always on the alert. She still didn't look up as I sat down on the bed and tuned the guitar. It was actually a pretty decent instrument, for a Yamaha. It wasn't until I strummed a chord that awareness awakened in Elodie's eyes and she looked around at me in surprise.

I pretended not to notice as I began playing one of my favorite songs. I had taught myself to play the guitar a little while after I left the Enforcers, which was about two years ago, and I had been playing ever since. I guess I was a decent guitarist; the kids never threw tomatoes at me when I played for them at night, anyway. I just hoped Elodie didn't expect me to sing, because I couldn't carry a tune to save a life. I did my best to play the song accurately, wondering if she would recognize it. My fingers struck the strings, ringing out the beautiful acoustic sound I was so familiar with, and I smiled to myself; music really is a good way to escape the world and ease your mind.

Elodie seemed to think so too. Her tense expression softened and the storm was calmed as she listened to the guitar, and for the first time since I met her, she completely relaxed. She pushed herself off the piano bench and moved to sit on the floor next to my feet. Her eyes followed my fingers like someone who's been hypnotized as I plucked the strings, and I could tell by the way her head was swaying to the music and her finger tapped out the beat on her knee that she was really into the song. She seemed to know it, and that suspicion was confirmed when she started singing to it as I played the chorus:

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied,<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died.<em>"

Elodie had an incredible voice. It had a rich, full quality, full of confidence and maturity, with a nice touch of vibrato; it was very obvious that she was a practiced musician. As she sang, she seemed to glow, the years of pain and neglect melting away before my eyes, and she smiled softly. I now understood why Jennie had told me to play music. It really worked wonders, and this song obviously meant a great deal to her. I found myself watching her more than my fingers, resulting in a couple of mistakes, but I knew the song by heart, so it was easy to recover.

I strummed the last chord and Elodie sang the final note, but the music never died, and the feeling of peace it had brought remained. We smiled at each other for a moment, drinking in the serenity the song had brought, and the connection that had been formed between us through the music.

"I didn't know you could play that well," Elodie said after what felt like several minutes of silence. "In fact, I don't think you told me you could play at all."

"You never asked," I said with a shrug and a crooked smile. "You never told me you could sing so well."

"You never asked," she repeated back at me, looking away with a shy smile. "Besides, I'm not really that good."

"Are you kidding? I thought you sounded amazing! Seriously, you should make a CD and sell it or something; you could become a millionaire. And I could be your guitar-playing manager!" I said importantly, strumming a few quick chords. Elodie laughed, and I joined her, the atmosphere in the room brightening considerably.

"Seriously, though," I said again once the laughter had died away, "you seemed really into that song."

Elodie shrugged. "Well, it means a lot to me. The message in the lyrics really speaks to me. Most of my favorite songs do, actually. Music is the one way I know how to express myself and show how I really feel." She smiled at me and added, "You were really enjoying the song too."

"It's one of my favorites. It makes me think of how different the world would be if people really thought like that… there would be no Satellite verses New Domino City, no duel gangs, no one feeling alone and left out…"

"That would be nice," Elodie murmured, leaning against the side of the bed and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Too bad it could never happen."

"Oh, you never know," I disagreed. "Someday, it just might."

"But why would you hope for something like that?" Elodie questioned, looking up at me. "I mean, what if it never happens?"

I smiled down at her. "What if it does? Even the craziest of dreams can come true. But even if it doesn't happen, that doesn't mean none of your other dreams can. If you don't believe that, then none of your dreams will come true. I don't believe you can't sit around and wait for them to happen - you have to put in some effort and make them happen. And most importantly, you can't ever lose hope or tell yourself you can't do it, 'cause then you won't be able to do it."

Elodie pondered that for a moment, and then gave a small half-smile. "It seems as though there's a lot about my life I need to change."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life, Elodie," I told her. "I just don't want you feeling miserable the rest of your life. And I want you to know that I got your back, and you can come to me for anything."

She gazed up at me for the longest time, and then looked away again, thinking some more. Tired of sitting down, I stood to put the guitar back on its stand, and then started repacking the first aid kit, which I had left lying on the bed. It wasn't until I had closed the lid and looked up again that I noticed the only real personal touch Elodie put in her bedroom.

It was a small, plain picture frame sitting on the desk, half buried beneath what looked like sheet music. Curious, I shifted the paper away from the picture so I could see it clearly. A young girl, obviously Elodie, smiled confidently back at me, a duel disk up and ready to go on her arm. She stood back to back with another duelist: a boy wearing a cotton blue shirt and jeans with a brown vest, his hair ice-blue, his eyes an all-too familiar molten-gold color…

* * *

><p><em>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>__Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

~ "If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess who the boy in the picture was, and what this means for Crow and Elodie? Could anyone see this coming? Did I make it too obvious? <strong>Review, please! <strong>:) I love feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It's a small world after all... as Crow finds out when the rest of Elodie's story comes out. This is where things really start to get tense. Hope you enjoy, and please pretty please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, in fact it's encouraged :)

**I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS. I STILL OWN ELODIE THOUGH, SO HANDS OFF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Painful Discovery<strong>

Oh, no.

I had to stop myself from gasping out loud as I grabbed the picture on the desk. I knew that face; I would recognize it anywhere. The last time I had seen it, the eyes were as black as midnight with a mad gleam in them as they stared down at Yusei, lying curled up and injured on the ground...

"Crow?"

I barely heard Elodie when she called my name. My blood was pounding in my ears and I felt a though I had been roundhouse kicked in the gut. I remembered Elodie talking about a boy, her first real friend, her freaking _boyfriend_, who had been arrested for attacking security and died in the facility... how could I be so stupid? Why didn't I see it before?

"Crow, what's wrong?"

I turned back to Elodie, who was now standing just behind me. I looked into her wide, concerend hazel eyes without really seeing them. What could she sense in me now? Recognition? Horror? Anger? Pain? All of the above?

I thought back to our earlier conversation, making the calculations in my head... the boy had found her five years after she ran away from the orphanage... she ran away from the orphanage when she was seven, so she had been about twelve... she left two years later, age fourteen... a year later her boy was arrested... she'd found the kids before his arrest, and she's had them for three years now, which made her about seventeen, two years younger than me... Kalin was arrested two years ago... was it possible that two boys were arrested for the same crime in the same year? Not likely. And now that I thought about it, I never did think to ask Kalin about his life before the Enforcers... I should have realized that sooner! How could I be so ignorant?

I suddenly remembered what Elodie had said back in the ally. She thought she recognized me from somewhere. She must have caught a glimpse of me the night Kalin was arrested...

_CRAP_.

"Crow-"

"Elodie, who is this boy?" I finally asked, pointing at the picture.

Elodie winced as pain flashed in her eyes. "That's... the boy I told you about. I really don't want to talk about him..."

"What was his name?" I persisted. "Please, Elodie, this is important!"

"I can't- why is it so important? Did you know him, or-?"

"Elodie," I gave her a desperate look, praying that my discovery was, by some miracle, wrong, and that the answer to my next question was no, "please, just _please_ tell me that his name wasn't Kalin Kessler."

Elodie's reaction said it all. She flinched violently and gasped as she took a step back, shock and pain evident in her eyes.

"You knew him," she whispered. Not a question; a statement.

I couldn't reply. I sat down hard on the bed, the picture still clenched in my hand. My other hand tangled itself in my hair, about ready to pull it out by the roots. I couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. But it all fit. All the puzzle pieces had come together, but now I didn't want them to. The resulting picture was something worse than I could have imagined.

"Elodie," I said in a gruff voice, still staring at the picture. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you tell me exactly what happened to Kalin after you left him?"

"Crow, I can't..."

"Please. I need to know."

Elodie gave me a tortured look. I stared right back at her, my eyes pleading. She appeared to be frozen in place, her lips tightly sealed, her eyes still full of horror and shock. I was about to ask her again when she finally spoke, the words tumbling unwillingly from her mouth.

"When I left, he came looking for me. I had become very good at hiding and keeping out of people's way, so he never found me. He eventually gave up, although he never really got over me, or let me go. My leaving hurt him as much as it had hurt me..."

She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Then I started hearing rumors from other workers and passerby about some duel team that was attacking duel gangs and driving them out of Satellite. They called themselves the Enforcements or something... no, the Enforcers, that's what it was... and they were led by a very talented duelist with ice-blue hair. I knew right away it was K-Kalin."

She seemed to have to force the name out, and I saw another flash of agony in her eyes. That pain mirrored mine. My heart had frozen in my chest and I felt as though the air was being squeezed out of my lungs. I had trouble drawing breath.

"He had found some other boys in Satellite and made a dueling team with them. Soon they were the top duelists in Satellite, and people were starting to feel safer with them abroad. But then they started becoming like the thugs they had worked so hard to get rid of, attacking everyone in Satellite that had a duel disk. I could feel Kalin's ambition growing into obsession. He was... losing himself in dueling. It was taking over his mind, controlling his actions, and he was always looking for new enemies to take down, wanting to rule over Satellite with an iron fist. Soon, he didn't even feel like the same person..."

Elodie was really struggling in her story now, and ever word she spoke seemed to hurt, but now that she had started, she seemed unable to stop. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her whole frame was shaking. I instantly felt guilty for making her tell me such a painful story, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her to stop.

"Then his friends realized what was happening to their team. They left him, unwilling to continue what they were doing. I don't blame them, of course, I would've done the same thing. Then... I don't know, Kalin just... snapped. That's the only explanation I can come up with for him attacking Sector Security. His ambition took him over. He planted bombs in the Security Tower. I was here, in this very room, practicing my piano when I was suddenly overcome with a vision. I saw Kalin running through the rain, a mad smile on his lips, with sirens chasing after him. Seconds later, I heard the explosion as the bombs were set off. I knew it was Kalin's doing, so I immediately set out to look for him. I wanted to stop him, to convince him that he couldn't win this fight. But when I found him, it was already too late. He was standing over the security guard he had just killed."

Elodie shuddered at the memory, and she turned her face away from me. "He never saw me, though. Security was on their way, and I ran away again before anyone knew I was there.

"But I watched the events unfold from afar. His friends, his teammates, came back and tried to help him get away, but Kalin wasn't done yet. He went back for another fight, injuring another officer. Kalin had been about to kill him too when one of his friends stopped him. I remember the boy had spiky black-and-yellow hair and blue eyes. It was actually the same boy who beat Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup a few weeks ago – Yusei Fudo."

As she said Yusei's name, my mind flashed back to the memory of that cold, rainy night. Once again, I saw Yusei tackle Kalin to the ground, Kalin yell and struggling like the mad man he had become... I could see it all unfolding right before my eyes, like it was all happening again…

"Sector Security cornered them again, and this time they weren't able to escape. Yusei actually tried to turn himself over in Kalin's place, but the officers had already known who the real culprit was. Kalin thought Yusei had snitched on him, and he was screaming at him as Security threw him into the truck and drove away with him. I remember how hurt and guilty Yusei had felt as his friend was taken away... his pain had been equal to mine."

Elodie turned back to me, her eyes tormented, and as I stared at her, I felt that same pain go through me like fire, burning me inside until all that was left was hollow feeling in my chest. Hearing the story from her point of view was almost as bad as living it all over again. I was surprised at how much she remembered, and I wondered if she remembered more.

Unable to meet her eyes any longer, I lowered my gaze to stare at the picture in my hands as I asked, "Do you remember what the other members of the Enforcers looked like?"

"What? I don't see how that's important…"

"Please. Just… do you remember anything else? What they looked like?"

Why was I encouraging her in this? Why did I want her to remember who I was, the roll I had played on that nightmarish night? Was I _trying_ to make her hate me forever?

Elodie frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember. "Well," she began slowly, "there was Yusei, obviously... there was this really tall blonde guy... then there was... there was..."

She gasped and stumbled away from me, nearly tripping over the desk chair the was still sitting by the bed, her eyes as round as dinner plates with shock and realization. "You! It was you! You were in the Enforcers! You were there the night Kalin was arrested! I _knew_ I recognized you!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, my head bowed. My hands were gripping the picture frame so tightly I thought I might break it in two. I wanted to shut this horrible realization out, pretend that it had never happened. I didn't want it to be real. A jumble of emotions were crashing through me like ocean waves in a hurricane: disbelief that we had both known and lost the same friend, anger at what Kalin had done and become, grief at the fact that he had been lost in the first place... and guilt that I had let all of it happen. I had been the first one to leave the Enforcers. I should have stayed with him, convinced him that what he was doing was crazy, suicide...

Most of all, I felt fear of what Elodie would think of me now. Would she be angry with me? Upset? Would she hate me now that she knew the truth?

"Crow," Elodie said softly. Her voice was closer than it had been before, and I looked up to find her kneeling in front of me, compassion and concern touching her eyes, only barely concealing the pain she felt.

"Crow, I don't blame you for what happened, if that's what you're thinking," she said gently, taking the picture frame out of my hands and setting it back on the desk. "I would have done the same thing you did. Kalin... made his own choices, and they've affected us all. Putting all of the blame on yourself won't make matters any better."

I stared at her incredulously. "You just found out that I'm one of the guys that let your boyfriend get thrown into the clink, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"What else is there to say? It's as much your fault as it is Yusei's, or mine, and I think it's more my fault than it is anyone else's. You and your friends did everything you could. We all did. We are all accountable for our actions, and Kalin made some bad choices. Should I be angry that you tried? Should I never want to speak to you again? Is that what you expect? I wouldn't do that, Crow; I'm not that heartless. Just don't feel guilty about it anymore, okay? Don't beat yourself up about it."

I shook my head in bewilderment. "I don't get it!" I muttered in frustration as I stood up and started pacing around, trying to work off all the adrenaline running through me. "You've got to be feeling a lot of pain by what you just found out – I can see it in your eyes, I know you do! But the first thing you worry about is my feelings about it? I don't get where you're coming from here. I mean, I noticed the same thing back in the ally. You were almost killed after that duel with Damian, you were wounded, but your first concern was whether or not Jennie was safe. For someone who doesn't trust others, you sure like helping people."

"Well, helping people makes me not feel so helpless," Elodie replied simply, though she looked a little taken aback by my questions. "It makes me feel like I'm worth something. Plus, I like making others feel safe and protected, because that was a luxury I never really had. I don't want people going through the same thing I did."I couldn't think of a reply to that, so I didn't. I had never thought of it that way before.

"Besides," Elodie continued with a small, sad sigh. "Kalin's gone now. It's over, and there's nothing we can do about it. It's not like we can bring him back from the dead."

I looked guiltily away. Of course, she didn't know the truth. Should I tell her? If I didn't, she would eventually find out in some other horrible way. Kalin had been her friend, she had a right to know. But I really didn't want to be the one to break it to her... she would be even more heartbroken then she was now...

"Crow," Elodie said, her eyes narrowing and her frown deepening, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"You said Kalin died in the Facility?" I asked, still not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah... I felt his spirit leave him and his aura fade away," she answered, her voice coming off rather gruff and choked. "Why?"

I closed my eyes, wishing to shut everything out. I heard my own voice like an echo in a tunnel as I said, "Elodie, he's not dead."

Silence.

"What?" Elodie finally whispered, her voice quiet and disbelieving, but also sharp. I shut my eyes tighter, trying to make everything disappear, trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Kalin isn't dead," I repeated bluntly. "I saw him just a few days ago."

"But... no! That's impossible!" Elodie cried furiously, her voice an octave higher than usual as she shot up to her feet. "I felt him die in the Facility! He was gone! Nothing but death can separate a bond I make with someone's spirit, nothing! How can he still be alive, unless he came back from the dead?"

I could hear the anger in her voice, and I didn't blame her for it. She had just spilled her darkest memories to me, her deepest feelings, and then I turn around and tell her that the boy who's heart she broke was still alive after being thought dead for two years? I felt like a despicable, abominable person. Who did I think I was?

"He's alive..." I said again, my voice little more than a pained whisper, "but he'd be better off dead."

"What do you mean by that?" Elodie demanded, her voice loud and as sharp as a knife. I finally forced myself to meet her eyes, and I winced at the anger, agony and confusion I saw there. I almost changed my mind about telling her. I knew it would hurt her to know what had become of her friend, and I didn't want to put any more pain on her...

"It's... not good, Elodie," I finally told her, sitting down in the desk chair with my arms folded over the back of it. I rested my chin on my arms, trying to figure out exactly how to break the news to her...

Elodie made it easy for me. "Does it have anything to do with what's been going on lately?" she inquired rather hesitantly. "The people disappearing, the cloaked guys that have been walking around, the purple mist and lights, that giant monster that appeared the other night...?"

"So you do know about that."

"It's not exactly hard to miss, Crow, all of Satellite is talking about it."

There was a deep frown on her face and she was rubbing her fingers against her temple, looking deeply troubled. "I've been having a lot of nightmares and visions lately, and they all seem to be connected with what's happening. Cloaked figures with purple marks on their arms, giant black monsters tearing apart buildings, people getting hurt... and other people fighting them with bright red marks on their arms, and this enormous red dragon thing..."

Wow. She knew even more than I thought. _That's okay, _I tried to tell myself. _That will make this a lot easier to explain._

Elodie lifted her piercing gaze to me. "You know something about it too, Crow. More that the rest of us. What's going on? And what does Kalin have to do with it?"

I didn't answer right away. Her eyes were pleading as they stared into mine, and she came forward and gripped my arm tightly. "Please, Crow, you have to tell me. I need to know!"

I looked into her eyes and saw the desperation and pain in them. She was right, I knew she was. She needed to hear the truth; she had become just as involved in this as I had, along with the Signers. If she and Kalin once had a close relationship – my insides clenched strangely at that thought – she deserved the truth.

"You'd better sit down," I said, patting the bed next to me. "It's sort of a long story..."

* * *

><p><em>Wash away the thoughts inside<br>__That keep my mind away from you  
>No more love and no more pride<br>And thoughts are all I have to _

_Remember when it rained  
>I felt<em>_ the ground and looked up high  
>And called your name<br>Remember when it rained  
>In the darkness I remain.<em>

~ "Remember When It Rained" by Josh Groban

* * *

><p>Just so everyone knows, I'm not going to put Crow explaining everything about the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers in the next chapter, cuz if you're reading a 5Ds fanfic, I'm gonna assume y'all already know that. But we do see another canon character in the next chapter, so that'll be exciting :) PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Truth Unveiled**

"So... Kalin is a Dark Signer?" Elodie whispered as I finished my tale. "And now he's trying to destroy the world?"

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, still recovering from the painful story I had just told. "I'm sorry, Elodie. He's gone to the dark side – literally. And I don't think they bribed him with cookies. More like revenge."

"He's out to get Yusei. Because he thinks Yusei sold him out."

"...Yeah."

Elodie had listened very intently as I explained what was going on with the Signers, the Dark Signers, and the Crimson Dragon. I had told her everything I knew, and everything Yusei had told me. She had shown hardly any expression during the whole thing, which was both surprising and, well, not-so-surprising: Surprising because Kalin happened to be her sort-of ex-boyfriend (I still wasn't entirely comfortable with that) and I had expected her to react to that, not surprising because that was who Elodie was; she rarely let people know how she felt.

But now there was definitely some expression coming through. Elodie's eyes were widening, and the pain and horror she felt showed itself plainly on her face. She looked absolutely crushed. It reminded me of how Yusei had looked when he found out Kalin had betrayed us. I wondered if I had looked the same way; I had certainly felt that way.

"I don't believe it," Elodie muttered, shaking her head. "Kalin... would never do such a thing! He and Yusei were best friends, almost brothers! And all of those innocent people he's sacrificed... how can he do this?"

I shrugged helplessly, feeling a heavy weight pressing down on my heart. "I wish I knew, Elodie, I really do. But all I know is what I saw, and Kalin's definitely gone off the deep end."

Elodie shook her head again and moaned softly, hiding her face in one of her hands. I reached out and squeezed her other hand gently, trying to comfort her in some way. "I'm really sorry, Elodie."

She took a deep breath and sat up again, trying to compose herself. That was Elodie for you; trying to be as hard as rock when everything is falling apart.

"So Yusei, Jack and those other two girls from the Fortune Cup are... Signers?" she asked to clarify what I had told her. "And they all have marks of the Crimson Dragon?"

"Yep."

Elodie nodded. "That makes sense... it fits the dreams I've been having lately."

"I'm surprised that you saw so much," I commented. "You knew more than I thought you did."

Elodie stood suddenly and walked to the window, gazing down into the yard. "I've been having nightmares about the children, too. I would hear them yelling for help, calling my name. I would run towards their voices, try to find them, but somehow I never would... or I would find them when it was too late..."

I could tell Elodie was extremely worried. I got up and stood beside her at the window, watching my nest play in the yard without a care in the world. For a moment, I envied them. They were so free, so without worry or responsibility, so young and careless...

"We'll protect them," I stated firmly. "No matter what it takes."

Elodie nodded, but that was her only reply. She was still watching the kids, a worried, motherly expression in her eyes.I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed.

"I'm sorry I came and dumped all of this on you," I said, shaking my head miserably. "I gave you more to stress about than you needed, it wasn't fair of me-"

"Don't apologize," Elodie interrupted, turning away from the window. "I'm glad you told me what you did. Sure it gave me a lot to think about, but... it also cleared up a lot of things for me."

I looked into her eyes and saw clarity and understanding there, mixed with something that I thought might have been gratitude. I smiled at her.

"So the whole Dr. Phil talk thing worked, then?"

Elodie's mouth twitched in amusement. "I don't know... maybe. It certainly gave me a different perspective on things."

"Well, I'm glad. That's what I was hoping for."

Just then, a knock came at the door and Danny and Annie poked their heads into the room.

"Hey, Elodie?" Danny said. "Sorry to bother you guys, but we're all getting kind of hungry. Will dinner be ready soon? "

Elodie jumped. "Oh, man, it is getting late, isn't it? I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time!"

I looked out toward the horizon and found that the sky was indeed darkening behind the thick clouds."I guess that means the nest and I had better take off," I said.

"Actually, Crow," Annie piped up, "we all wanted to know if we maybe could possibly stay for dinner? Elodie's kids said they wanted us to stay, and we'd really love to!"

"Ah," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, I don't know, we really shouldn't-"

"Come on, Crow, pleeaaase?" Danny begged, hands clasped in front of him. "What do you think, Elodie, can they stay? Just a little while longer?"

"Please, pretty please?" Annie pleaded. "Please with a cherry on top?"

Elodie smiled and laughed. "I guess just this once, if Crow says it's okay."

_What? _I hadn't expected her to say we could stay. A while ago, she had been telling me to butt out. Maybe she really did have a change of heart.

Now the two children turned their Bambi eyes on me."Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" They chorused.

I glanced at Elodie again. "You sure it's okay? We don't want to intrude..."

Elodie gave me a teasing smile and shoved me gently. "You kind of already did that," she said.

She had a point there.

I smiled and looked back at the children standing in the doorway. "Ah heck, how can I say no to those puppy-dog faces? Sure, we can stay. But just for dinner!"

"YAY!" Annie and Danny cheered as they raced away to tell the other kids the news. Elodie and I both laughed.

"Why don't you come and help me prepare dinner?" Elodie asked, following the kids out the door. "Do your kids like stew?"

* * *

><p>Dinner with Elodie and her kids was exceptionally more pleasant then the rest of our visit had been. I helped Elodie make vegetable stew and biscuits, and it turned out pretty tasty, if I do say so myself. We put the matter of Kalin and the Dark Signer behind us for a while and talked about much happier subjects: dueling techniques and strategies, memorable duels, happy stories of the past. I actually got to know a lot about her, and she seemed a lot more open with me. I found out that she wrote music and songs as a hobby, and hoped to one day record some of her songs. She also enjoyed doing fancy mechanical work with tools and other appliances, and she had a dream of learning to turbo duel. I, in turn, told her about all the good times I'd had with Yusei and Jack, about Martha, about some of my more exciting battles with Sector Security, and even a little bit about my late friend and role model, Robert Pearson. It was nice to get to know each other on a more personal basis.<p>

There wasn't room for all fifteen of us at the table, so we went outside and ate around a campfire. I had just finished telling the story of the mysterious stranger that tried to build the Daedalus Bridge to the kids; I never got tired of telling it. This was the first time Elodie's kids had heard the story, and they were all whispering excitedly about it and asking questions, just like kids do best.

"What happened to the stranger?" Luka asked with wide eyes.

"He probably died," Joey answered bluntly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smacking his lips as he finished the last of his stew. He had kept up a bored, uncaring facade during the story, but I could tell he had been listening as intently as any of the younger kids had.

"No way!" argued Danny through a mouthful biscuit. He swallowed and continued, "I bet he's out there somewhere, trying to find another way to connect Satellite and New Domino City."

"He couldn't have just disappeared!" Xander exclaimed. "Something must have happened to him!"

"No one knows where he went," I told them all. "But his story still lives on, giving Satellite new hope for a brighter future, one where Satellite and New Domino are as one people. And if you ever want to find the stranger..."

"Just look inside your heart!" My nest chanted with me, just as they always did when I told the story. As they laughed, my eyes drifted over to where Elodie sat, between Tristan and Annie. She was wearing her jacket again, the sleeve stitched up good as new. She hadn't spoken a word since I had begun the tale, and now she was gazing into the fire, lost in thought.

As the other children began chatting amongst themselves, I stood and walked over to Elodie, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks again for letting us stay for dinner," I told her. "That was seriously one of the best meals I've had in a long time."

Elodie smiled softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And actually, it's nice to have some new company."

Her gaze drifted back to the fire as I sat beside her, and I could see the firelight dancing in her eyes. Her expression was slightly troubled, and a small frown creased her brow.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" I asked, knocking her arm with my elbow.

"Hm?" she raised her head briefly. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about that story you told. Such an inspiring tale... you admire that stranger a lot."

I nodded. "He was a true hero. I hope to follow in his footsteps someday, and help free all us Satellites from our prison here."

"That's a good goal to have. And you seem to be following it well. Your nest already looks up to you as their role model. You already are a true hero to them... and not just them either," she added with a soft whisper.

I gazed down at her, and she gazed back with a soft light as warm as the fire in her eyes. She had changed since I met her this afternoon. I wasn't sure how, but it was a good change, and I liked to think I had helped that change somehow.

"Your kids are really fond of you, too, you know," I informed her. "I've never seen anyone give so much to others."

Elodie smiled as she looked around her at the children. They were all laughing heartily at a joke Joey had just told. "It's like I always say," she said. "No sacrifice, no victory."

"It's true," I said. "But you don't have to sacrifice so much that you're left with nothing. You give, but you never allow anyone to give back in return."

Elodie shook her head and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I don't do anything expecting something in return. They don't need to waste what they have on me..."

"But it's not a waste to them. You may be a psychic, but you're completely blind to how much these kids admire you. They want to help you the same way you've helped them." I covered her hand with mine and waited until she looked up at me before saying, "And to be honest, I think you're pretty cool too."

I saw her blush slightly in the firelight, but she was smiling

"So you never said whether or not you accepted my friendship earlier," I pointed out, raising and eyebrow and giving a lopsided smile. "Do you?"

Elodie chuckled softly, her eyes still warm and bright. "It doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice."

"So is that a yes?" I persisted.

Elodie laughed and gently pushed me. "What do you think, bird-brain?" she teased.

_Yes!_ I thought, pumping my fist in the air as Elodie turned away to poke the fire. _Bonus points for Crow Hogan!_

I quite my celebration as Elodie turned again and asked, "So what are we going to do about the Dark Signers?"

Darn. I was hoping she had, for the moment, forgotten about all that. How dumb of me.

"Well," I began, leaning back and gazing darkly at the fire, "I'll tell you what I'm NOT gonna do, and that's sit around and wait for stuff to happen. I was actually planning on going out to fight these creeps myself tomorrow; help Yusei and the others out a bit, and give our side a start."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It doesn't sound like these are people to mess with; especially with duelists like Kalin on their side."

I really didn't like hearing her complimenting Kalin; especially when he was one of the bad guys.

"Don't worry, I'm ready," I said confidently, pounding my fist into the palm of my hand. "Those Dark Signers won't know what hit 'em!"

Elodie gave me a skeptical look and was about to argue, but her head suddenly snapped forward and she stared past the fire and into the shadowy streets beyond the yard, her eyes alert and pulsing gold.

"Someone's out there," she muttered softly, her tone sending chills up my spine. "Watching us. And he isn't happy."

I glanced around nervously as I felt my muscles start to tense up and my heart rate increase. I noticed Jennie do the same thing, although the other children didn't catch what was going on.

ELodie suddenly stood and began gathering our empty dishes, announcing, "It's getting late, kids. I want you inside getting ready for bed in five minutes."

There was a chorus of disappointed sighs and complaints, but the children eventually stood and began gathering their play things to take inside.

"Does that mean we have to go too, Crow?" Kory asked me, tugging at my shirt.

"In a little while, we will," I replied, patting his shoulder. My gaze met Elodie's, and we exchanged looks.

As she walked past me with her arms full of dishes, she whispered, "Keep an eye on the kids. I'll go see what our guest wants."

I had a really bad feeling about this. I wanted to protest, to tell her that she shouldn't go by herself, but she was already walking away towards the apartment, without giving me a chance to respond.

_If she thinks I'm letting her go alone_, I thought to myself, _then she doesn't know me yet._

* * *

><p>~Elodie's POV~<p>

The cloaked figure stood against the wall, hidden in the shadows, watching Crow and the children leave the dying fire to enter the apartment. Night had fallen over Satellite and dark storm clouds hid the moon and stars, making it easier for the figure to slip away, unnoticed. Or so he did he thought.

Little did he know that I noticed _everything_, dark or light.

I stood just around the corner, duel disk activated and read to go on my un-bandaged arm. I didn't like the aura around the stranger; in him, I sensed anger, darkness, death and madness. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't entirely there. He was dangerous. I didn't want him hanging around spying on me and my kids, and I was going to make sure he knew that.

The cloaked figure stopped in his tracks when he saw me standing in his path. His face was shadowed by the cowl of his cloak, so all I could see of him was his mouth, which was drawn up in a vile sneer.

"Who are you?" I demanded, raising my duel disk a putting a hand on my deck, ready to draw a card if necessary. "State your business, stranger, or be on your way!"

The stranger laughed. It was an insane sound that made my skin crawl as it echoed through the street. I continued glaring at him, my eyes throwing amber darts through his soul, waiting for him to stop laughing.

"My business is none of your business, Elodie Kumari," he finally spoke. "But I'm surprised you don't know who I am." His tone became angry as he continued, "Have you forgotten about me so quickly? I would have thought that after everything we've been through, you would at least be able to recognize me."

I froze upon hearing his voice. No... It couldn't be..."

What do you mean by that?" I shouted at him, my voice going up an octave as sudden bout of fear almost broke through. "How do you know my name?"

The man chuckled again as he turned on his heel and started to run.

"Hey- come back here!" I cried, running after him. "Tell me what you mean by that!"

The chase was on. I knew that going after him was stupid, that it was probably what he wanted, that I could be running right into a trap, but I had to know... I had to be sure...But the cloaked stranger was really booking it. I am a very fast runner, but the stranger still remained a few yards ahead of me. I had to catch him!

It was time to improvise...

I could have used my powers to summon a monster and capture him, or ride the creature to make my going faster, but I didn't want to reveal my powers to this guy unless it was absolutely necessary, so I ruled that plan out. Looking around me, I noticed an old, abandoned motel to my right, and I leaped onto the fire escape and entered the building through a broken window. Thankfully, most of the doors were open or the locks had been busted by thieves and pilferers, making my going easier. I raced through the building, leaping over broken furniture and abandoned suitcases, keeping track of the stranger's progress with my powers. He was running around the motel, which was a pretty large sized building, while I was running through it. When I made it to the other side of the building and leapt through a window onto another fire escape, he was just rounding the corner. I flipped over the railing, landing on my feet in the center of the street, and shot like a bullet towards the cloaked man, who was now running straight towards me. The stranger skidded to a halt when he saw me coming, turned and ran down another street without missing a beat. I was closer to him now, and I had surprised him, so it was easy to close the distance between us.

As soon as I was close enough, I jumped at him, arm outstretched, and my fingers brushed the hood of his cloak, making it fall back, revealing the head of the stranger...

I gasped loudly and skidded to a halt. This man wasn't a stranger. In fact, I knew him quite well... or at least I thought I did.

I stared at him, refusing to believe what my senses were telling stopped and turned to glare at me, a twisted grin painted on his features, his familiar gold irises shining from eyes black as the shadows through long, ice-blue lock of hair...

"Kalin," I breathed.

He had gained a few inches over me since the last time we met. Of course I was pretty small, but there had once been a time when we were both at eye level with each other. Those days were gone, now. His face was shallower, his thin cheekbones standing out against his pale skin, and he looked as though he had been working out, or not getting enough to eat, whichever came first. He had changed so much, in so many ways...

Kalin laughed again, and I couldn't believe that such a sound could come from my friend. "Nice to see you again, Elodie. You're looking good."

I felt like the world was crashing down around me. My best friend, the one who had truly cared about me, the one person in all of Satellite I could ever turn to and confide in, the only man I had ever had feelings for... Corrupted. Evil. _A Dark Signer_. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be true...

"What happened to you?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," he growled, glaring wickedly at me. "Like you ever actually cared."

His words stung more than a hive of bees. "Of course I care! I've always cared! And I would never, ever forget about you, Kalin, you know that!"

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "You didn't even recognize me."

"How could I when you were hidden beneath that stupid cloak?" I shot back. "And you've changed so much. You're aura... it's shrouded in darkness, I couldn't tell... I couldn't see… I was hoping Crow had been wrong about you..."

"Oh, been talkin' to my old friend, have you?" Kalin sneered. "Getting cozy with some other guy who took pity on you? Are you planning on deserting him, too?"

Hot anger rose up inside me like an ugly monster as I retorted, "First of all, I'm not 'getting cozy' with anyone, pal! Second of all, I had no choice but to leave, I thought you of all people would have understood that! And I'm glad I did leave, seeing the way you turned out..."

He cackled madly again, raising his arms and turning in a circle so I could see him completely, his cloak swishing around him. "What, you don't like my new look? It's becoming a very popular style, nowadays. Haven't you noticed?"

I shook my head as I stared at him, horrified at what I was seeing. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Nothing, Elodie," he replied, taking a couple of steps toward me, closing the distance between us. A softer, almost sad expression came over his face as he stroked my cheek with two of his fingers and his darkened eyes feasted upon me. "I'm still your Kalin. I'm still me, the same as I've always been. Just improved."

I stared up at him, trying to see the Kalin I had once known behind the shadows in his eyes... but to no avail.

"No," I said sharply, stepping back and slapping his hand away. "No you're not. There's no improvement in this. The Kalin I knew would never attack innocent people, never hurt his closest friends... he was never a murderer!"

"Oh come on, you make it sound so harsh," Kalin crooned in a very un-Kalin-like way. "I think of my self more as... a liberator."

I gave a sharp, humorless laugh as I cried, "'Liberator'? That's what you call yourself? Who are you 'liberating' exactly, Kalin? That's a really pathetic excuse for what you've been doing... what you've done!"

"I attacked Sector Security for the freedom of Satellite!" Kalin snarled, catching the past tense usage. "Don't you see that getting rid of them was the only way?"

"It was suicide, Kalin! I saw you the night you went after them. You weren't yourself! You let dueling take you over; it drove you out of your mind! I saw you kill one of the officers..."

My voice cracked and I couldn't say anything more for a moment. It was still painful to look back on those memories... retelling it to Crow had been bad enough, and seeing what Kalin had now become didn't help.

"You were after power, Kalin, not freedom!" I pressed on. "Maybe your intentions started out good, but ambition clouded your judgment! You became the very thing your friends had worked so hard to get rid of in Satellite! And I bet you haven't even given Crow, Yusei or Jack a second thought!"

I was now yelling at him, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. I was not aware than I had been moving forward until my face was only a few inches from his.

"You haven't thought about the consequences of your actions," I said through bared teeth, "or how they would affect your friends... affect me!"

"Yusei betrayed me, Elodie!" Kalin snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "He and the other left me!"

"They came back for you!" I screamed at him. "They tried to save you! I was there, Kalin, watching from the shadows, I saw it all! YOU were just too STUBBORN to LISTEN!"

I punctuated my last few words but jabbing him hard on the chest with my finger. I was shouting at the top of my lungs now, letting all the pent up pain, grief, sorrow and anger come out of me all at once. I don't know what Crow did to me, but talking to him earlier had made me feel like an emotional wreck lately, and it was really showing now. Great timing.

Over our heads, thunder rumbled and the heavens opened, and the rain had us both drenched in seconds. It was like the sky itself was crying. I didn't mind too much – the rain hid my own tears.

Kalin just stared at me, his long, wet locks plastered to his stony face. I stared back, my breath hitching in my throat, hot tears mixing with the cold rain on my cheeks. I was using all of my strength to not break down and cry. That seemed to be the story of my life: always fighting to be strong as one tragedy piles on top of another. I was sick of fighting… sick of trying… sick of all the crap going on in my life. I didn't think things could get much worse.

Of course it did.

"You don't understand, Elodie," Kalin finally spoke, his voice cold. "I didn't go after security just for the heck of it, like you think. I didn't go for the challenge, or for power. I didn't even do it just for Satellite."

"Then why?" I demanded shrilly. "Who exactly are you doing this for, Kalin? Please, enlighten me! And while you're at it, tell me why you're so willing to send thousands of souls to the shadows just so you can have your revenge on Yusei! Don't you care about all the people you've hurt?"

Kalin burst out laughing his horrible, maniac laugh. I took a couple of startled steps away from him as fear crept into my heart. His laugh seriously freaked me out; I'd never heard anything so terrible in my whole, miserable life, and believe me when I say that I've heard plenty of scary crap in my time.

"You actually think," Kalin cackled as he began to prowl toward me, "that I would submit myself to the shadows just for that backstabbing traitor?" He laughed again, and I found myself backing away through the rain, slipping in puddles, trying to put some distance between us without turning my back to him.

"Elodie... my sweet Elodie Melody..." he crooned, and I cringed at the use of my stupid pet name, "don't you see that everything I've done has been for you? Of course I want my revenge on Yusei – you have _no idea _how badly I want it, even with your aura-reading gifts – but that was only part of the trade! I wanted to free you from this prison. I know how much you have suffered, and I wanted you to have a chance at your own revenge! I attacked the duel gangs and Sector Security so you and everyone else in Satellite would feel free and unthreatened! And when my so called 'friends' left me to rot in the Facility, I came back not just for my revenge, but for yours as well!"

"What?" I gasped in shock, my voice going up about three octaves higher than normal. His words cut through me like a knife through butter, and I found myself unable to breathe. I was moving on auto pilot now, my numb legs carrying me backwards as Kalin continued to approach, his arms open, his demonic face bearing an unfamiliar smile, an almost loving expression in his horrible eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, Elodie," he said sincerely. "You know I am. I can give you everything you ever wanted. We can be together again, just like old times – you can fight alongside me and show every man, woman and child that ever caused you any misery and pain just how strong you have become! We can rebuild this world in our own image, and no one will look down upon you, but grovel at your feet, worship you and fear you like a goddess! We will rule over everything, and with you as my queen, we will be unstoppable!"

I could not believe what I was hearing! It was madness! Total, utter insanity!

Why did it sound so tempting?

"No..." I muttered, more to myself than to Kalin, still backpedaling away from him. "I don't want..."

I wasn't moving anymore. My back was up against a wall. I pressed my palms against the solid brick, rough and wet beneath my fingertips. That was just _perfect._

Kalin continued coming toward me, his eyes shining bright as gold stars in the darkness."I can set you free, Elodie," he whispered, his voice strangely soothing and hypnotic. A sense of heavy drowsiness come over me, and the only thing I could hear was his voice, smooth as velvet, and the only thing I could see was him, coming slowly closer. "No more pain... no more betrayal... no more fear... just you and me with the world at our fingertips. Who else could be your friend, Elodie? Who else could know you as well as I do? Now one could ever love you the way I do."

Love... did he say... love?

Time seemed to slow down around me. I could no longer feel the cold rain as it continued to pour from the sky, or the rough brick against my back and hands. I was lost in the shadows of Kalin's eyes, and nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. Only him... and me. Him with me. Me with him. Us... together again, the way it had once been...

I tried to speak, tried to reply, but my words got tangled in my throat, and all that came out was a strangled noise like a wounded animal. My brain seemed to have gone numb. I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't think at all. Kalin shushed me softly and stroked the side of my face again. I shuddered at his touch, but I didn't move away from him this time. The feel of his fingers against my skin was somehow soothing... calming... He was so close now... almost as close as he had been the time, so long ago, when he had kissed me...

"I love you, Elodie Kumari," Kalin whispered. "All you have to do is take my hand, give into your inner darkness, and we can be together again... for a lifetime."

He held up his hand in front of me, and I barely became aware of a bright purple glow in his eyes and on his right arm. Something in the back of my mind told me that this was wrong, that Kalin was putting me under some sort of trance, that I had to get out of there IMMEDIATELY... but I couldn't move. A lifetime with Kalin... the only man I ever really trusted, who every really showed he cared... it sounded so appealing.

I hardly noticed my hand reaching up to take his, or the flash of silver in his other hand, as he tilted he head and leaned in, lips parted slightly, his eyes beginning to close, although they still burned into mine, putting me completely under his power...

"Elodie."

The voice came as barely a whisper, and at first I almost ignored it. Then it came again, louder, stronger, more insistent.

"Elodie!"

I knew that voice. I recognized it. Could it really be...?"Elodie, NO!"

My eyes broke away from Kalin's, moving in the direction from which the voice had come, and the world came crashing back. Rain pounded on me from overhead, and my hand stopped about an inch away from Kalin's fingers.

A figure stood out in the darkness... a figure with vivid orange hair and a terrified expression on his heavily marked face, his gray eyes piercing through the shadows...

Crow?

* * *

><p><em>Caught in the darkness, I go blind<br>Can you help me find my way out?  
>Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence<br>Can you tell me it's over now?_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
><em>_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
><em>_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
><em>_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

~ "Shadows" by RED

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you guys think? Is Kalin being honest? Does he really love Elodie? Does Elodie love him back? Will she become a Dark Signer to be with him again? So many questions... I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Review please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: True Friend**

~Crow's POV~

"ELODIE!" I yelled again, screaming at the top of my lungs as I ran through the rain.

Where the HADES did she GO? Had the stranger kidnapped her? Had she chased him? Were they dueling somewhere? _What the DECK was going ON?_

"ELODIE!"

I knew she would probably kill me for leaving the kids alone, but I was past caring. I had to find her! Something bad was happening, I knew it, and Elodie was out there with some possibly dangerous stalker-dude. Besides, the kids were going to be fine. I had left Jennie in charge; Joey and his brother, Tristan, hadn't been too thrilled about that, but I knew Jennie was the best one for the job. She was a smart girl, very mature for a ten-year-old. And she had agreed that Elodie was top priority.

And for good reason!

I rounded what must have been the hundredth corner that day, and there she was, her back against a wall and a distant, hollow look in her eyes as a man with blue hair and a black cloak leaned toward her, hand outstretched, the marks on his face and arm glowing purple, as were his black-gold eyes, a silver blade in his hand moving slowly toward her back…

"ELODIE, _NO_!" I screamed.

Some awareness came back into Elodie's eyes and her hand stopped moving, just a couple inches away from Kalin's fingers. Her head turned towards me, but I wasn't sure if she really saw me or not – she looked like she was under some sort of trance or spell, her eyes far away, cloaked in shadows. I saw her lips mouth my name.

Kalin whirled around and saw me. A growl ripped through his throat, his expression twisted in hate. But that was nothing compared to how i felt.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, KALIN!" I yelled furiously, pure hatred giving me new strength and adrenaline as it flowed like venom through my viens.

"This is none of your concern, Hogan!" Kalin snarled viciously. Elodie looked from him, then to me, then back again.

"Crow… Kalin…" she muttered, shaking her head in confusion. The shadows from Kalin's curse were fighting to cloud her mind, but she was fighting harder. "What…?"

"Elodie, you have to get away from him, NOW!" I said desperately, taking a step towards them, gesturing wildly. "GO! RUN!"

"No, Elodie, I'm your friend!" Kalin said quickly, turning back to the girl frozen on the wall. "I'm your only friend and protector. Crow will only use you and hurt you, just like the others. You can't trust him, Elodie! Trust me!"

"Elodie, please!" I cried. "He's lying, he's trying to trick you into joining the Dark Signers! Look, there's a knife in his hand! I told you I would never abandon you, Elodie; I swore an oath! I stand by that oath now!"

"He lies!" Kalin hissed, quickly hiding the blade in the sleeve of his cloak. "I'm the only person you can trust, Elodie! I promised you that, too!"

Elodie's eyes continued to dart between the two of us, and even in the pouring rain, I thought I saw tears fall onto her cheeks."I… I…"

"I can't let you do this, Elodie," I told her as I took another step forward, and then another. "Think of the kids! Jennie, Danny, Bobby, Joey, Tristan, Luka, Xander, Cari… they need you! They're all back at the apartment, waiting for you, their guardian angel, to return to them! What will I tell them if you become a Dark Signer? What will they do without you?"

Kalin snarled angrily. He apparently didn't like me calling his girlfriend an angel. Too bad; I didn't give a crap about what he liked.

I saw comprehension dawn inside Elodie's eyes and they widened even more."The kids…" she murmured as though she was just remembering them.

"Yes, Elodie, they need you!" I said again, still walking towards her. Her eyes were still hollow and clouded over, but they were clearing up. I was getting through!

Kalin growled again and turned his back on her to intercept me, his stance similar to that of a defensive wolf. "Don't take another step, Hogan!"

He was giving me a look that could have struck me dead where I stood, but I didn't stop. NO WAY was I giving up. Kalin was NOT going to try and take another one of my friends. Not as long as I had anything to say about it!

"It's not just them, either!" I continued, still addressing Elodie. "The Signers could all use your help too. Think about Yusei. I can tell you really admired him. Jack, too! We could all work together and save our homes and families! If you join Kalin, everything will be destroyed! We need you! The kids need you!"

I looked her straight in the eye and spoke from the bottom of my heart, my words ringing crystal clear in the stormy night.

"_I_ NEED YOU!"

The spell broke. With a gasp, Elodie snapped out of Kalin's power, and her eyes glowed bright amber as they met mine."Crow," she said again, this time her voice stronger and clearer.

I nodded vigorously, my heart skipping a beat as it filled with hope. "Yeah, it's me! I've already lost one friend to the shadows. Don't make me lose another!"

She stared at me in frightened confusion, and, realizing what she had almost been succumbed to, her eyes widened in horror.

"I told you to _BACK OFF_, CROW!" Kalin yelled as he lunged at me. I had not realized I had walked into striking range. He swung, and I didn't have time to react. His fist connected with the side of my face, and I stumbled back with a shout. Kalin whirled around to face Elodie again… but she was gone. No where to be seen. I couldn't help but smile as Kalin let out a scream of fury. She got away… she got away!

"Hogan…" Kalin snarled threateningly. The knife was back in his hand. He was in the process of turning around when I tackled him. The knife flew out of his hand, and I kicked it into the gutter. We both hit the dirt, each trying to get the upper hand, throwing a punch or kick when the opportunity struck.

Normally, a fight like this would've been settled with a duel… well screw that noise, this was _personal!_

"Are we seriously fighting over a girl, Kalin?" I managed to joke somehow as I landed a punch in my former friend's face. "Is this what it's come to?"

"Elodie is MINE!" Kalin bellowed as he drove his knee into my gut, completely winding me. "She belongs with ME!"

"A little possessive now, are we?" I wheezed, clutching my stomach.

Kalin roared again, shoving me off of him and scrambling to his feet. I dogded him as he lunged again, and his momentum carried him right SMACK into the wall.

"Elodie doesn't belong to ANYONE," I proclaimed as Kalin pushed himself off the wall and turned a hate-filled glare to me. "Least of all a creep like _you_!"

Kalin flew at me like a mad bull, and animal-like roar that I never knew a human could make ripping through his throat. He rammed into me, and before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall by my neck, my windpipe being crushed by my once-best friend.

"You were always an annoying brat, Crow," Kalin sneered viciously, glaring at me with demonic eyes through his sopping wet hair.

I was starting to have trouble breathing. My stomach still hurt, as did other parts of my body where Kalin had struck during the fight. Man, was I going to be sore it the morning… if morning ever came for me, that is.

"And you were always a controlling jerk, Kalin," I managed to gasp as I tried to pry his fingers away from my neck. Kalin snarled again, and his iron grip got even tighter. When did he get so strong? I tried to fight back, but I was already exhausted. I couldn't fight anymore. The rain felt as heavy as falling rocks as it pelted over me, and I heard a distant roll of thunder almost like an evil chuckle. I couldn't believe it was going to end like this; strangled by the hand of someone I had once counted as one of my closest friends, my brother, my partner and teammate. My vision was beginning to blur and go dark. I was losing consciousness…

_Y__ou're not getting away from me that easily, bird brain._

The voice spoke in my mind, but it wasn't me talking to myself. It wasn't Jennie, either. It was…

A streak of lightning lit up the world and I saw her silhouette up on the roof across from me. Kalin's back was to her, and he didn't see her as she leapt down into the street, something shiny clutched in her hand, her amber eyes glowing like a demon's.

"Let him go, Kalin," Elodie snarled.

Kalin froze. Elodie stood just behind him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and across his chest, the other hand pressing the short, silver blade of a knife against his throat.

"I said. LET. HIM. _GO_!" Elodie ordered again, but her voice shook, as did her knife hand. Kalin heard the fear behind the steel in her tone and chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Kalin spoke through his teeth. "You don't have the guts."

"Try me!" the psychic hissed, pressing the knife harder as her eyes flamed brighter. I thought I saw a thin trickle of blood appear on his neck.

Kalin's eyes locked onto mine, and we both realized that she really would do it if he pushed her to it. He gave me one last, hate-filled glare, and loosened his grip. My knees buckled and I collapsed against the wall, rubbing my sore neck gingerly. I was going to have some pretty good bruises there, I was sure. Elodie backed away from me, pulling Kalin with her, the knife still at his throat.

"So," Kalin said tensely to Elodie, "you've turned against me just like the others, huh? I would've thought you of all people would be on my side."

Elodie gulped, but her voice was strong as she said, "I'm sorry, Kalin, but it's for your own good. You've chosen a path that I can't… that I _won't_ follow. And I won't allow you to hurt your friends… or mine."

Kalin chuckled again. "You don't really want to hurt me. Do you, my sweet Elodie Melody?"

Anger flared in Elodie's eyes again as her grip on the knife tightened. "Do NOT call me that. I always HATED that stupid nickname."

Another sharp, humorless laugh rang from Kalin's throat like a gunshot. "You're a FOOL, Elodie Kumari. BOTH of you are! And you will pay for your foolishness! Your cause is lost! The Dark Signers will reign, and your world will fall into darkness, taking you along with it! You should have chosen freedom when you had the chance!"

"There is no freedom with you," Elodie declared. "You yourself are imprisoned by your own hate and anger. I will NOT make your mistakes, Kalin."

_You go, girl! _I wanted to say, but if you ever try to speak right after your windpipe is nearly crushed, you'll understand that it's not exactly an easy feat.

"You will fall to the shadows soon enough!" sneered Kalin, baring his teeth in a wicked smile. "This isn't over, you two! I'll see you again… _in a world without light_!"

Kalin's eyes and mark glowed purple, and then with a sweep of his cloak, he vanished, melted into the shadows, leaving nothing but the ring of his last words echoing through the street.

Elodie stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at her empty arms. She looked like she was going into shock. As I slowly got to my feet, still holding my neck and gasping for air, she knelt down and slipped the knife into a hidden sheath in her boot. Her eyes were still blazing gold… and they were flooded with tears.

"Are you okay?" I managed to croak as she stood, swaying on her feet.

She began to nod, but then she changed her mind and shook her head.

"No, I'm not fine," she admitted, her voice trembling. "I'm anything _but_ fine."

Her face was ghostly pale. She was soaking wet and shivering violently, although whether it was from cold or from what had just occurred, I wasn't sure. It was probably a mixture of the two. I thought she was about to be sick. She pressed a hand to her forehead and staggered towards me.

"I don't… feel so… so…"

Her eyes rolled and slammed shut, and she fell. I stumbled forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Elodie?" I cried out in alarm. I shook her gently, calling her name again. "Are you alright? Snap out of it! C'mon, wake up! WAKE UP!"

She didn't respond. She didn't move. She just lay limp as a rag doll in my arms. Thunder boomed like a funeral drum above me, and the rain continued to fall like teardrops from the sky.

* * *

><p>~Jennie's POV~<p>

I was sitting on the steps leading to the apartment door with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, staring out into the cold, rainy night. I was worried.

Where was Elodie? Where was Crow?

My "brothers and sisters" were still inside. Most of the younger children were sleeping, but Crow's nest, along with Joey and Tristan, stayed awake, talking quietly as they sat around a warm fire in the fireplace. I used my mind reading powers to join in on the conversation, occasionally sending Tristan a mental comment so he could voice it for me. They were used to me reading their minds and communicating by thought now. I knew they were as worried about Crow and Elodie as I was. They had been gone for a long time… where could they be? Had something happened?

I pulled the blanket tighter around me, shivering slightly. Elodie would be furious at me for sitting out here in the cold, but I didn't care. What I really wanted to be doing was looking for her instead of waiting, but I knew that she wouldn't have it. She could be so overprotective… but so loving and caring. I knew more about her than any of the other children did, and I understand that her intentions were good. If something had happened to her…

Something stirred in the shadows. I stood immediately, letting the blanket fall, preparing to make a run for it if necessary, and watched as the strange, misshapen figure approached. I sent a warning to my friends inside through my mind, and I heard their conversation stop as they went on the alert.

The figure came closer, and a shot of terror consumed my heart as I realized it was Crow, soaking wet, carrying Elodie unconscious in his arms.

"Tristan! Joey!" I cried shrilly, not bothering to use the telepathic connection. My would-be brothers jumped up and burst through the door to see what was happening.

"Oh, Pegasus…" Tristan muttered, then he and Joey ran out into the rain to help Crow bring Elodie inside.

"What happened? Is she alright?" both boys were asking as the fiery-haired man approached them. Crow didn't even look up – he was staring down at Elodie's face as though he was waiting for a miracle. He didn't speak, but I could see what had happened in his mind. The images and words were swirling around his head like a twister, torturing him to near insanity.

"Kalin," I murmured, feeling stunned. I couldn't believe that Elodie's old friend had come back, and it was even harder to believe what he had done... or attempted to do, more like.

Crow nodded once, still not looking up. He was in so much pain, both physical and emotional...

"Huh? Who's Kalin?" Joey demanded. "What's going on?"

Crow still didn't answer, pushed past the two brothers and trudged up the stairs, a broken warrior returning from a won-and-lost battle. I opened the door for him and he entered the apartment, cradling Elodie against his chest.

Crow's nest hurriedly cleared the couch and watched with worried eyes as their guardian entered the living room. My adopted siblings were equally horrified as Crow laid Elodie on the couch, handling her as though she was made of glass. My guardian, my best friend, was soaking wet and shivering, and her face was as pale as death. Crow looked just as bad, if not worse. There was agony in his cloudy-gray eyes as he looked down at her, and I noticed several bruises on his skin, including a few finger-shaped ones around his neck.

"I dunno what's wrong with her," Crow croaked in a harsh voice. It sounded like it hurt to talk. "She just… collapsed. She won't wake up…"

Crow looked as though he was going to break down at any second. I came forward with my blanket and laid it across the sleeping girl's body. Elodie murmured something in her sleep, and a shudder shook through her small frame.

"It's her powers," I informed everyone. "We should just let her sleep. She's having one of her dreams."

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes Like open doors?<br>__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
><em>_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
><em>_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
>(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside<br>(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
>(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
>(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become<br>Bring me to life_

~ "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

~ "Haunted" by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I never did mention this, but the song lyrics I put at the end are to describe what the characters are feeling. It is my personal opinion that the best way to show someone how you feel is through song, so that's what I try to do with my stories as well. These two are both from Elodie's point of view, the first one to Crow, the second to Kalin.

So what did you guys think? Kalin's gone WAY off the deep end. Is there any chance he and Elodie can make amends? Did Elodie do the right thing? What is she dreaming about? Find out in the next chapter! Review, pretty please and thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Revelation**

**A/N: **"It is said that some lives are linked across time… connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages… a destiny."

These words from Jerry Bruckheimer's amazing movie, _The Prince of Persia_, are very true, especially in this chapter, although I also agree with Prince Dastan when he says, "I believe we make our own destiny."

I still don't own YuGiOh! 5Ds. Just lettin' ya know. Please enjoy, and review if you can!

* * *

><p>~Elodie's POV~<p>

I _HATE _dreaming.

Seriously, you think it's bad when _you_ have nightmares? At least normal dreams aren't real. You don't feel any real pain or sorrow or anger in normal dreams. Normal dreams don't have any real meaning or message; they don't show you actual events of different times.

For me, all of these things _do_ happen, and believe me when I say it is NOT a picnic!

I could feel my lungs burn and my muscles ache as I ran as fast and hard as I could through the corridor of purple flames – Why is it that most nightmares involve running? – and I could feel panic and terror in my heart as my kids screamed and called for me in the distance. They needed me... they were in trouble... I had to find them!

The walls of bright purple fire on either side of me twisted and turned every now and then, and there was no sign of an exit. It really didn't help that I had a dreaded fear of fire. I could deal with a campfire, or a candle, but something like this? It took everything I had to keep running through the fire, focus on my kids' screams, and ignore the flames licking the air around me, like wild beasts tasting for its prey. Why do I fear fire? Bad childhood memories. Let's just leave it at that.

As I sprinted ahead, I felt trapped in an endless maze of terror. Something told me that I would find the children at the heart of the maze. I picked up my pace. I HAD to get to them!

I kept running towards the sound of my kid's voices. As I ran, I began to hear other, less familiar voices, chiming in their own cries of pain and helplessness. I saw a shadow or two in the corners of my vision, but I didn't stop to investigate. Nothing was going to stop me until I found the kids.

But I was tiring. Tiring fast. All my energy was being sapped out of me. Every breath burned like fire in my lungs and I had a painful stitch in my side. My legs felt like they were made of rubber. I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't strong enough...

Something moved to my right, and I turned to discover that I wasn't alone. A young man about a year older than me was running alongside me, duel disk activated and ready to go on his arm. From what I could tell, he was a little taller than me and of a slight build, with spiky, yellow-highlighted black hair. His dark bangs hung just in front of his bright sapphire blue eyes, and beneath the left eye was a yellow line with a small triangle – a Criminal Mark. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with orange gems on the high collar, shoulders, and elbows over a black t-shirt with a red symbol on the front, and gray gloves that went to just below his elbows, black jeans with orange knee pads, and brown motorcycle boots. The boy's arm was glowing with a bright red light, and it took the shape of the Crimson Dragon's tail – I recognized it from what I had read about the Crimson Dragon after the Fortune Cup.

I recognized this boy. "Yusei Fudo?"

Yusei looked over at me without changing his pace, but he didn't smile. I don't think I've ever seen him smile before – then again, the last time I had actually seen him in person, he was screaming at the heavens as Sector Security dragged his best friend away. Yeah, I wouldn't be smiling either.

_"Keep going, Elodie," _he told me, his voice echoing strangely in the darkness. _"You're gonna make it. Keep fighting!"_

A wall of fire surged between us, and he vanished.

"Yusei?" I cried out in alarm at his sudden disappearance. Had I really just seen him? Or had I imagined it... wait a minute… how could I imagine something happening in a dream?

Another shadow moved to my left, and an incredibly tall man appeared next to me just as suddenly as Yusei had. This man had short-ish, spiky blonde hair with long strands like Jedi braids hanging on either side of his face, fair skin, and eyes an incredible shade of violet. He wore a studded metal band around his neck and large, A-shaped earrings for man-jewelry. His silvery white coat had a long, flared-out tail, metal spikes on the shoulders, and sleeves that where gray from the forearm down and were long enough to cover the tops of his hands. His pants were also white, and his feet were clad in tall motorcycle boots. His arm also bore a mark; this time the wings.

"Jack Atlas!"

Jack turned to glare at me. _"What are you staring at me for?" _He demanded in his Australian-accented voice. _"Those kids need you! Get a move on!"_

Before I could reply, he too disappeared behind the purple flames.

A second of solitude, then two more people appeared, one on either side of me, both females this time. I recognized them both from the Fortune Cup: one of them was Akiza Izinski, with golden-brown eyes and short, burgundy-red hair with elbow-length bangs partially twisted up in a hair pin. She wore a red corset with light green, puffy sleeves, and a sleeveless, magenta trench coat that was short and pleated in the front, but flared behind her in the back, giving her a bit of a vintage Victorian look. She also wore a short red skirt, black thigh-high stockings, red pumps, and black elbow-length, fingerless gloves with golden bracelets at the tops, a red choker around her neck, and a cross medallion.

The other girl was Luna, a pre-teen girl with green hair pulled up into pigtails with two shoulder-length strands on either side of her round, youthful face. Her eyes were wide and bright, and hazel like mine, although with not as defined green and brown. She wore light pink shorts with a red belt, a matching short-sleeved jacket over a red shirt with gold markings, a pair of sneakers and high socks. Both of these girls each bore a dragon mark: the right claw and the left claw.

_"You're almost there!"_ Luna encouraged, giving me a confident smile. _"You can do it!"_

_"Just keep moving, Elodie,"_ said Akiza. _"Don't give up!"_

Then they too vanished.

The words of the Signers gave me new courage and determination, and I found my second wind. I sprinted ahead, rounding corner after winding corner, following the voices of my friends. I caught glimpses of the Signers every now and then, but they didn't stop and chat this time. They were all busy dueling cloaked figures with enormous black monsters that took the forms of different creatures: lizard, giant, humming bird, spider, whale, even a freaking monkey; I wasn't sure I wanted to know why there was a MONKEY Earthbound Immortal! Each time I saw them, I would try to stop and help, but they would disappear again every time I slowed down.

So I kept running.

I rounded a final corner, and at last, there they were: All eight of my kids, huddled together at the center of the maze, pure terror written all over their faces.

"KIDS!"

_"Elodie!" _They all looked towards me, renewed hope lighting their eyes. I already had my arms stretched out towards them, even though I was several yards away yet...

Suddenly, the children all cried out as purple flames surrounded them, cutting them off from my view. I skidded to a halt before the flames, my heart bursting with terror. My kids' screams cut off suddenly, and when the flames disappeared, so did they.

"NO!" I screamed. I fell on my hands and knees and pounded my fists into the earth, tears of anger and loss pouring from my eyes. I didn't make it in time! I had lost the things that were most precious to me. I had failed. Again.

The earth shook, and I looked up to find myself surrounded by the shadows. Those same monsters I had caught glimpses of earlier rose out of the flames, their shrieks reverberating through the air like sirens. I heard evil laughter behind me, and I turned to see five cloaked figures with purple glowing marks on their arms smiling triumphantly at me. They were the people the Signers had faced – the Dark Signers.

I stood and faced them, a snarl ripping through my teeth. It was because of the Dark Signers my kids had vanished. They were going to pay… and pay dearly.

I heard more laughter behind me; a high pitched, maniac sound that I immediately recognized. I whipped around to see a sixth cloaked figure come through the purple flames. The figure pulled back his hood, revealing ice blue locks framing a thing face, and gold irises shining through a darkened soul.

"Kalin," I growled, my voice echoing through the darkness. "_You_ did this?"

Kalin laughed again, and the very sound seemed to shatter my soul. _"I didn't. _You_ did. Welcome to the shadows, my Elodie Melody."_

He held up a mirror, and I saw a reflection of myself with eyes black as sin, a cloak draped around my shoulders, and a wicked grin painted on my lips. The Dark Signer reflection in the mirror raised her arm through the glass, and I saw a glowing purple mark there, shaped just like Kalin's.

"No," I whispered, stumbling away from the image. The mirror vanished, but the reflection was still there, brought to life before me. She stood beside Kalin with that same evil smile on her face. She chuckled, and Kalin wrapped his arm around her waist. The Dark Signer me stroked Kalin's cheek lovingly, still leering at me.

_"That's right," _she cackled, her voice a warped, twisted, evil version of my own. _"Now that I'm here, there's no room for the two of us. You no longer exist. There is only me!"_

Then they kissed, their mouths moving hungrily over one another, like their lips were glued together. It was so intense and passionate that I wanted to look away. Kalin's and Evil Elodie's marks glowed even brighter, and the Earthbound Immortal in the shape of a giant reached down for me. I recognized the monster immediately; I had seen it, in reality, just a few nights ago, looming over Satellite like a demon sent by the Devil himself, surrounded by amethyst flames. The ground shook from the force of the Immortal's power, and I fell to the earth, unable to escape as that giant black hand descending upon me.

"NO!" I screamed again. The Dark Signers' laughter echoed through my head as the hand closed around me, and I was engulfed in darkness, falling through endless shadows. I cried for my old orphanage matron, who had raised me since my parents died, the only motherly figure I had in my life. I cried for the mother and father I had never gotten to know. I cried for my kids, for Crow, for Yusei, for the other Signers, for anyone who could save me.

All I got back was silence.

The world was coming apart around me. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything but fall. It was my fault, all my fault. I had just seen myself betray everyone I knew and loved, just as so many others had betrayed me. I had fallen into Kalin's trap. I had joined the Dark Signers, I had helped bring about the destruction of the entire world... and now I was about to be destroyed.

I closed my eyes, my last tears squeezing out from beneath my eyelids, and I braced myself for the end.

_"Hang on!" _a familiar voice echoed through the silence. _"You're not getting away from me that easily!"_

There was a strange, bird-like call, and a blinding white light flashed so suddenly and so brightly that it forced my eyes open. The light cut through the shadows like someone had torn a hole through them, and out of it came a large, winged duel monster. It made that same, bird-like shriek, and I recognized it as Blackwing: Armor Master. And on the Blackwing's back was...

"Crow!"

Crow gave me a broad grin. _"Don't worry, Elodie, I gotcha!"_ He stretched his hand out towards me. _"Take my hand! I can save you! Trust me!"_

Trust. Could I ever trust again? I wasn't even sure I could trust myself anymore, since I lost everything to the shadows...

Crow shook his head. _"That wasn't you, Elodie. That was Kalin screwing with your head. This is all just a dream, remember? You would never really do anything to hurt your friends."_

I stared at him, barely aware that I was still falling to my doom. It wasn't me? This is all a trick? A dream? But my dreams always came true... didn't they?

_"Only if you want them to,"_ Crow answered my unspoken question. _"You can still make things right. Everything will be as it was and even better. Just take my hand. You can trust me."_

I gazed steadily into his deep gray eyes, and then at his outstretched hand. Should I? Shouldn't I?

I made my decision.

I reached out as far as I could. My fingers brushed his, but I couldn't get a hold of them. Crow leaned toward me, and I felt his hand close around my wrist. I reached up with my other hand and gripped his wrist both of my hands, and with a mighty tug, he plucked me out of the air like an apple off a tree.

_"Hold on tight!" _he yelled as I climbed onto his Blackwing behind him, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as Armor Master shot upwards through the darkness.

"You saved me," I muttered, gazing at him in amazement. "Again!"

Crow turned and beamed at me. _"Of course I did! I told ya you could trust me."_

_"He's not the only one you can trust, either."_

"Yusei?" I cried at the sound of his voice. Bright, white lights flashed all round us, and Yusei, along with the other Signers and a boy who looked almost exactly like Luna, appeared on either side of us. Each of them were riding a different dragon, but each dragon was just as magnificent as the others. Only Luna and the unnamed boy shared a dragon, and by their uncanny resemblance, I assumed they were twins.

_"That's right, Elodie," _Yusei called from the back of his dazzling white dragon – I recognized it from the Fortune Cup as Stardust Dragon. _"We're all in this together. We'll show these Dark Signers the true power of friendship and trust. The shadows hold no power over us!"_

"_Yeah!"_ cried Luna's twin, throwing his fist into the air as he and his sister sat on the back of a brightly-colored dragon with fairy-like wings. _"We're all friends, Elodie, and friends stick together! Joined as one, we get the job done!"_

"_Leo's right," _Luna added. _"We're all a team! We couldn't do this without you!"_

"But... how?" I replied through my shock. "This is the first time I've ever met any of you, and this isn't even real! How can we be friends already?"

_"It is said some lives are linked across time,"_ said Jack, mounted on the back of Red Dragon Archfiend. _"We're all connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages. And now, that call is that of the Crimson Dragon!"_

_"And you may not have met us yet," _added Akiza with a smile from her perch on Black Rose Dragon, _"but you will in the very near future. We're all connected, as Jack said. We're all here for each other, and that includes you!"_

I couldn't help but smile in amazement. They were all right, I knew that now. And Crow had been right all along. Nothing was better than the strength that comes from trusting in friends. And they were all truly my friends… or at least they were going to be.

"Alright, guys," I said, filled with new strength and courage. "Let's do this!"

There was a burst of red light, followed by a haunting, high-pitched call, and an enormous red dragon appeared above us. I was larger than all the Earthbound Immortals combined, its wingspan would have stretched across all of Satellite and almost all of New Domino City, its talons were as tall as three of Jack, and it's eyes were like bright yellow suns. The Crimson Dragon.

The Signers' arms began to glow bright red. Luna with one claw, Akiza with the other, Jack with the wings, and Yusei with...

The head? But didn't he have the tail before?

There was a bright red glow in front of me, and I found the tail mark.

"Crow, your arm-!" I yelped.

Crow looked down at the mark that had just appeared on his arm, and his grin got even wider. _"Sweet! Looks like I'm in this thing now!"_

The shadows dispersed, and the next thing I knew, we flying through a night sky, looking down at large purple geoglyphs in the shapes of the Earthbound Immortals. I spotted Kalin, Evil Me, and the other Dark Signers in the Giant geoglyph.

"Down there!" I cried, pointing towards them.

_"_Dang, _Elodie,"_ Jack exclaimed as everyone looked down at the enemy, _"you look freaky as a Dark Signer."_

_"Let's go, guys!" _rallied Yusei as the five dragons and the Blackwing all went into a steep dive. The Dark Signers gathered together, along with their freaky giant friends, to intercept us, but they didn't know that the battle was already lost. No amount of power or darkness could withstand the bonds of friendship; especially those between the Signers... and me.

The Earthbound Immortals shrieked below us, and the Crimson Dragon, along with the other four Signer dragons, roared in response.

_"Use Cosmic Flare, Stardust Dragon!"_

_"Let's show these punks what we're made of! Red Dragon Archfiend, use Absolute Power Force!"_

_"Let's put in our two cents, Blackwing, with Black Hurricane!"_

_"Attack with all your might, Black Rose Dragon!"_

_"Go, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" _the twins finished.

The four dragons threw their heads back and shot powerful beams of energy and flame at the waiting figures, and Armor Master blew furious hurricane-force winds along with it. Above us, the Crimson Dragon let out another scream, and a stream of bright white energy poured from its jaws. I watched as the Dark Signers cried out and vanished, and the Earthbound Immortals sunk back into the earth, unable to take the immense power of the dragons.

_"And that's how it's done!" _said Jack as we all cheered. The Crimson Dragon gave a triumphant cry and disappeared in a shower of stars; its work was finished.

I hugged Crow tightly, and he turned to wrap his arm around me.

"We did it!" I cried excitedly. "WE DID IT!"

_"We sure did," _agreed Crow, pressing his cheek against my hair, and I could feel him grinning. _"And we did it together."_

Wow... so this was what it felt like to really hug. I had my fair share of hugs with the kids, of course, but this was something else. It felt so... nice. Safe. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely secure. I buried myself deeper into Crow's arms, and I savored the feeling of his arms around me, like a big security blanket.

Too bad this was all a freaking dream!

The purple flames from the Dark Signers' marking faded away, and the sky became blue and sunny as the sun rose ahead of us. We were now soaring over New Domino City and Satellite, but as I looked down, I noticed something very different.

"Is that a bridge between Domino City and Satellite?" I cried out, pointing at the immense series of roads above the ocean that connected the two districts.

_"Looks like it," _replied Yusei.

"That's- That's amazing! Is this the future?"

_"Maybe," _said Crow, giving me another incredible smile. _"If we play our cards right."_

I smiled back, enjoying the feel of the wind combing through my hair as we flew through the sky. I was as free as a bird, as happy as a child, with no worries or fears to cloud my mind. I had never before known such joy. This dream was no longer a nightmare, but a dream full of hope for a bright future.

Small shadows moved overhead, and I looked up to see a strange group of birds flying above. I recognized them immediately; they were the same birds I had seen in my vision when I first met Crow. There were seven in all: a raven, a golden eagle, a rose finch, two identical sparrows, and, at the head of the group, a crow and a dove, flying side by side. I smiled at the sight of them and watched as they flew off into the sun.

"I understand," I whispered.

Then I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>All those days watching from the windows<br>__All those years outside looking in  
><em>_All that time never really knowing just how blind I've been  
><em>_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
><em>_Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
><em>_Standing here, it's oh so clear  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted  
><em>_And at last I see the light  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted  
><em>_All at once, everything looks different  
><em>_Now that I see you_

~ "I See The Light" from _Tangled_, by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi

_You're not alone  
><em>_Together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<br>No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on'<br>Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

~ "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne


	9. Chapter 9

Kalin: So, what exactly happened to me not being a psycho? Like in your previous story, "Duel Academy Prom"?

Me: Sorry, Kalin, but that's just the way it played out! And face it: you _were_ a psycho!

Crow: Got that right.

Kalin: Butt out, Bird-Brain!

Crow: Why? This is _my_ story, ya know!

Me: Actually, this is _my _story. Speaking of which, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Please review, we like getting comments :)

Crow: Yeah we do!

Kalin: Ahem. Elodie?

Me: Oh, right. Hold on a sec...** I still don't own YuGiOh 5Ds. I claim no rights to it, this was fan-made, no copyright infringment intended, yada yada yada... but I did create Elodie, so no stealy. Otherwise I'll have her go psychic-duelist crazy on you!**

Crow: Thank you.

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm really getting tired of doing that... anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Change<strong>

~Crow's POV~

I stayed by Elodie's side all night.

I only left long enough to take my nest home for bed, once the storm passed, but I came back as soon as they were asleep. Elodie still hadn't woken up, but she was twitching and mumbling in her sleep, and she cried out every now and then. She had acquired a fever during the night as well, which was probably from being out in the cold rain for so long. I'll be completely honest; I was scared.

"This has been happening a lot lately," Jennie had told me before going to bed. "She'd wake up in the middle of the night yelling about something she dreamed about. She never tells us about it, but I can always see it in her mind."

"Has it always been like this?" I had asked.

"Not this bad. She hardly ever had nightmares like this before, but ever since that big red dragon thing and the purple lights started showing up, she's been having them a couple times a week or more. This is actually the fourth night in a row."

That was almost nine hours ago. It was now eight o'clock in the morning. The kids were sleeping up in their rooms, but I hadn't slept a wink all night. I sat in a wooden chair beside the couch Elodie was sleeping on, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. The kids had gotten Elodie out of her wet clothes, and she was now wearing a pair of fleece sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was a tangled mass beneath her head, and her eyelids were twitching in her sleep. She had been talking incoherently in her sleep as well; I thought I heard the word 'Kalin' a few times, which didn't make me happy AT ALL. I also heard the names of her kids, along with Yusei and Jack, the other Signers. What the deck could she be dreaming about, I wondered?

I was extremely worried about her. After everything she had been through in the last twelve hours... what might it have done to her? She had already had so much on her mind. The worst part was that I felt responsible. If I had never butted into her life, none of this would have happened...

_You don't know that_, said a voice in my head, but it wasn't Jennie this time; this one was all me. _In fact, if you hadn't found her, she might have been killed in her duel with Damian._

_'I don't know that for sure either!'_ I argued back. I _hated_ when the reasonable half of my brain started talking to me. _'At least she wouldn't be heart broken and having nightmares on the couch!'_

_No, but she _would_be a Dark Signer trapped in the Netherworld. You saw how close it got. If the wall hadn't got her, Kalin would have. Not to mention he would have got you, too._

I absentmindedly raised my hand to the already yellowing bruises around my neck from when Kalin had almost strangled me. I still couldn't believe that someone who used to be my friend had tried to kill me... he would have, too. I had seen the bloodlust in his eyes. If Elodie hadn't stopped him, I would've been a goner. She had saved my life.

"Crow..."

I jumped violently in my chair, spilling some of my hot cocoa. Elodie had just barely whispered my name. She was moving around in her sleep again, and as I watched, her hand appeared from beneath the blankets covering her body, reaching for something I couldn't see.

"Crow..." she mumbled again. "Friends... trust..."

I stared at her, almost dropping my mug again in shock. What the devil was she dreaming about? I saw the tension leave her face, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Friends... my friends... Crimson Dragon..."

I was sorely tempted to go wake up Jennie so she could tell me what was going on in Elodie's head. The curiosity was enough to nearly finish what Kalin had failed to accomplish last night. I set my mug down on the coffee table and knelt beside the sleeping girl. I felt her forehead with my hand; she wasn't feverish anymore, so that was good.

"Elodie? Can you hear me? Are you waking up?"

Elodie muttered my name again. Her eyes twitched, and she turned her head towards my hand so that my palm was cupped around the side of her face. She snuggled into my touch.

"I trust you..." she breathed.

_WHOA_. That was unexpected. As she said those words, I felt a glowing warmth surge through me, along with a deep sense of happiness and satisfaction. I couldn't help but smile. _Take THAT, Kalin!_

"I told ya you could," I whispered to her. My hand was still pressed against her cheek, and I caressed it with my thumb. She sighed contentedly, and a peaceful smile spread over her face. She looked happier than I had ever seen her awake.

"The crow... the dove..." she mumbled. "I understand..."

Now I was lost again. Birds? What crow? What dove? What was she talking about?

Elodie shivered again. Her eyelids fluttered, and then slowly opened. She was gazing directly at me. At first her eyes were bright amber, but then she blinked and they were back to their beautiful hazel.

"Crow?" she croaked softly.

I smiled broadly and removed my hand from her face, giving her a bit of space. I was so relieved that she was awake, all I wanted to do was hug her and never let go. But I restrained myself.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," I teased. Elodie slowly sat up on her elbows, and I pulled my chair towards me and sat back down. The girl was gazing around the room in dazed confusion, as if she wasn't sure where she was.

"We're... back in the apartment," she stated.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "I carried you back here after you passed out. You didn't think I would leave you lying in the street, did you?"

Her eyes widened suddenly, as though she was just remembering something very important – and very scary.

"I need a mirror."

"Come again?"

"I need a mirror," she said again, looking around for one. She spotted a spoon on the coffee table, the one I had used to stir my hot chocolate, and grabbed it. She stared at her contorted reflection on the back of it, examining her face, pulling back one of her eyelids. Then she gave a relieved sigh.

"It was just a dream," she muttered. "Good."

I wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but then I decided I might not want to know. Elodie's gaze became critical as she raised her hand to her hair, feeling the tangled mass.

"Ugh! I'm a mess."

I couldn't help but chuckle, although, I can't deny, I was really confused. "Well, what did you expect, after everything that's happened?"

She set the spoon down and frowned at me. "What do you..." she started, but then comprehension dawned on her face, followed quickly by pain. "Oh. Kalin."

"Yeah. Kalin," I replied, still racked by my own sorrow for our lost friend. Elodie buried her face in her hands and moaned, slumping forward, her elbows on her knees.

"I can't believe it," she muttered in a shaky voice. "Part of me had hoped you were wrong somehow..."

"I wish I was," I sighed. She glanced up at me – and then did a double-take, staring in alarm at a point just below my chin.

"What's that on your neck?" she demanded sharply.

"Huh?" I raised a hand to my throat and winced when I accidentally jabbed one of my bruises too hard. "Oh yeah... that."

"Did Kalin do that to you?" she asked, a note of anger in her tone as she swung her legs over the side of the couch and leaned forward to examine the bruises, touching my neck so gingerly I barely felt it.

"They're not too bad, just a little sore," I said. "They'll fade away in a few hours. It could've been worse."

She shook her head angrily. "Ya got that right, it could've! you could have _died!_ And that was what Kalin had been aiming for! I can't believe he would _do_ this!"

Our eyes met, and I saw something more than shock and anger in her expression. Her hand was still on my neck, her touch light and featherlike.

"I probably would have been killed if you hadn't been there," I said. "You saved me."

Elodie looked away shyly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Looks like we're even now," she replied.

I laughed. "Looks like it. You keep a knife in your boot?"

Elodie chuckled softly, looking a bit embarrassed. "In case of emergencies. A shoe is a better hiding place than a pocket, I think. It comes in pretty handy."

"I'd say!" I replied in earnest. "Really, though… thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

Elodie cast her eyes down and shook her head. "I should've been there sooner! I'm sorry I left, Crow, I just needed to get a hold of myself... Kalin's powers had left me so confused, I didn't know what-"

"Hey, it's okay," I interrupted gently, tipping her head up with my finger. "I totally understand. No biggie. Don't beat yourself up about it."

She gazed at me for a long moment, her eyes searching, and then her face broke out into a beautiful, glowing smile.

"Thank you, Crow," she said.

"For what?"

"For understanding me and dealing with all my crap. For coming after me and staying by my side." The hand on my neck moved up to stroke my cheek. "For believing in me."

I beamed at her and reached up to give the hand on my face a gentle squeeze. "Hey, I promised I would, and I don't break my promises."

She smiled gracefully at me, and I couldn't help but feel amazed. After everything that had just happened, I had expected Elodie to be angry, crying even, because of what Kalin had done. I thought she would tell me to go away and never come back. But instead, she was accepting what had happened and was giving thanks that we were both okay and together. I wasn't sure I deserved her thank you, though, after everything I had put her through. If I had never gotten involved in her life...

"Don't feel guilty," Elodie said suddenly, breaking through my thoughts. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen. I'm supposed to be the psychic, and I didn't even see this coming. So please, don't be sorry... You have no idea just how much you've helped me."

Wow. She had definitely changed a lot since we first met yesterday. And I had helped her through it. It was then that I realized our destinies had become intertwined, and that no matter what happened next, we were going to face it together. And that suited me just fine.

There was a snicker, a small thump, and a soft shushing noise from the stairs. I turned to see eight pairs of eyes suddenly duck down behind the banister. Elodie and I both looked at each other and laughed.

"Gee, I wonder what that could have been!" I said, very loudly and obviously.

"I don't know, Crow," Elodie called in the same tone, a huge grin on her face. "It couldn't have been the kids. They are all upstairs, sleeping."

There was more giggling, followed by more shushing. Elodie covered her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"It's too bad," I continued loudly, barely holding back my own laughter. "I was going to make them all scrambled eggs and pancakes for breakfast, but if they're all asleep-"

"Pancakes?" Bobby, the youngest in the group, yelped as he popped up over the banister. "We're awake!"

"Bobby!" I recognized Tristan's voice as he hissed at the younger boy. "You gave us away!"

"What?" Bobby asked innocently. "He said pancakes!"

Elodie laughed and raised her eyebrows at me. "You can make pancakes?" she asked.

"What?" I replied with a crooked smile. "Just 'cause I'm a guy, doesn't mean I can't cook."

Elodie laughed again, then called out to the kids, "We already know you're back there, guys. You can come on out."

"Elodie, you're okay!" Danny cried as they all ran into the living room. I just managed to pull myself and my chair out of the way before all eight children piled on the couch, hugging Elodie tightly and talking all at once.

"We were worried about you!" exclaimed Cari.

"I thought you had died!" Luka said tearfully.

"I told them you would be okay!" Tristan stated proudly. "I knew you would be fine!"

"You did not, you liar!" said Joey, slapping his brother upside the head. "You were crying your eyes out last night!"

"We're so glad you're awake!" cried Xander.

"Hey, calm down, you guys, give her room to breathe!" I exclaimed, chuckling lightly. The children backed up a little ways, beaming brightly at their guardian. I was very surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Elodie?" Jennie asked, laying a hand on her friend's arm.

Elodie gave the girl a watery smile. "Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. It's just... I hope you all know how much I love you and care about you. I appreciate you all so much. You think it was I who saved you, but really, I think you guys are the ones who saved me. My life would be a mess without all of you. I don't tell you guys this enough, and I'm sorry for it; what happened yesterday… really put things into perspective for me. But you all are the best things I have in my life. You're my best friends." She turned her eyes, still wet with tears, on me. "All of you are. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, Elodie," cried Luka, whose eyes were also sparkling with happy tears, "we love you too!"

Elodie reached out and pulled all of the kids into her arms, hugging them tightly as a single, happy tear rolled down her cheeks. A lump formed in my throat, which was very uncomfortable with the bruises, and I sniffed a couple of times as I watched the touching scene. I wasn't the only one getting emotional; even Joey was sniffling, and his lips were quivering as he and the other children hugged their quarian.

Elodie opened one of her eyes to give Jennie a meaningful look. Jennie smiled and nodded, and the next thing I knew, she had grabbed my arm and yanked me into the group. Despite everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, I felt happier than I had in a long time. I wrapped my arms as far as I could around Elodie and the children as a feeling of success burst in my heart like a firework. Elodie had seen the light, and was accepting my friendship! In that moment, I saw, once again, the true value of friendship and trust. _I must not cry, I must not cry, I must not cry..._

When the hug finally broke up, Elodie wiped her eyes again and, looking at me, asked, "So what now?"

I knew what she was really asking, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about the bad stuff going on, so I replied, "Well, I believe I promised the kids pancakes, so..."

"PANCAKES!" The younger kids yelled as they ran towards the kitchen. The older kids – Jennie, Joey and Tristan – followed behind them at a slightly slower pace, chuckling at the youngsters' enthusiasm.

Elodie pulled back her blanket and stood, stretching her arms over her head. "So what are we going to do about the Dark Signers?" she asked me once the kids were out of earshot.

I sighed. She just had to bring that up, didn't she.

"Well, I was still planning on going out to look for them. Especially after last night, I wanna make sure they are stopped ASAP."

"I'm coming with you."

I stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. What I had expected her to say was "It's too dangerous", "Are you sure that's a good idea?", "You shouldn't go", or something along those lines. "I'll come with you" was more towards the bottom of the list.

"You want to come?"

"Of course," Elodie replied. "You said you had my back, and now I've got yours. I want to help you bring these guys down; especially after last night."

"But, what if we... you know, see Kalin again?"

Elodie smiled devilishly. "Oh, he'd better _pray_ we don't see him again. I won't be so lenient this time."

She was being lenient last night? I definitely didn't want to see her go all-out, then.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "What about the kids?"

"They can get along without me for a little while; they're strong kids. As they should be, since I raised most of them."

Oh, _now_ she gets more relaxed about the kids! Go figure.

"And besides," Elodie persisted, her expression serious, "I want to fight for their protection. If these Dark Signers take over, they'll all be gone; I've seen it happen. And I can't... no, I _won't_… let that happen."

She was giving me a fierce, determined look that wouldn't take no for an answer. I was sheepishly avoiding her eyes, not sure how to respond. I really didn't feel at all comfortable about her coming with me. What if something like last night happened again? I didn't think we could escape a second time, and the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Danny asked as he poked his head through the doorway. "Aren't we making pancakes?"

"We're coming," I responded. Danny disappeared into the kitchen, and I turned to Elodie and said, "We'll talk about this later."

Elodie rolled her eyes, but agreed. She then headed upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed, and I entered the kitchen to start on the pancakes. When Elodie came back down, she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair down and damp from the quick shower she had just taken. I was hoping she would drop the Dark Signer issue until after breakfast, but she continued to press the issue while we made a batch of blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs (Elodie had requested blueberry because it was her favorite).

"I just don't feel comfortable about you coming," I muttered after several minutes of arguing. "If it were just me, then all the Dark Signers would want to do is send me to the Netherworld-"

"All the more reason for me to come!" Elodie interrupted. "I'm not about to let you get sent to the shadows, Crow! We need each other. Neither of us can take them alone; that would be suicide! And I _am_ going to fight them, no matter what you say!"

"Elodie, they want to make you a Dark Signer!" I argued as I poured the pancake batter onto the griddle. "Kalin isn't going to give up, and I'm sure he has his fellow Dark Signers backing him up on this. They all know you could be a very powerful ally to them. What if they try to get at you again?"

"Ha! I would _love_ to see them _try_ to make me a Dark Signer again! Then I could give them a _real_ piece of my messed-up-psychic mind!"

"Elodie-"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while you're out there risking your neck!" she hissed furiously as she stirred up the eggs in a bowl with unnecessary force.

I sighed; Man, she could be so _stubborn_! Especially when she had a good point, and she knew it. But I still didn't want to let her do it. Call me overprotective or whatever, but the thought of her dueling against one of those Earthbound Immortals scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. I didn't want to risk losing her like that again.

As Elodie poured the eggs onto a skillet and started cooking them, she said, in a gentler voice, "Look, I know last night scared you. It scared me too. But that's why I have to fight, don't you understand? I'm not going to run away from my fears. I did enough of that when I was little, and I'm not gonna do it again. And I'm not about to let you go out on your own, either. Besides; now I know what to expect. I got a good taste of their power yesterday, and I'll be able to recognize their auras if they're ever around. I could be useful in tracking them down, and I'm a really powerful duelist, as you saw yesterday. I'll have no trouble using my full powers on these creeps, believe me. You could use someone like me around."

She was really good at making good points; it was starting to annoy me.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you do me a favor and watch my nest while I'm gone? You could bring your kids over to my place for a play day or something, and you can keep an eye on them for me."

"I thought you said they were fully capable of protecting themselves?"

"They are, but I would still feel more comfortable with you protecting them while I fight the bad guys. I'll be able to concentrate more on the battle without worrying about them."

"But I want to help you! Don't get me wrong, I would love to spend time with your nest, but I can do a darn lot more than baby-sit! And what makes you think you can take them on by yourself, anyway? I can help!"

"You will be helping. You'll be protecting the innocent people the Dark Signers are threatening. Then you can kick the deck of whatever scummy Dark Signer or Shadow Drone comes your way."

Elodie still didn't look happy. Before she could argue again, I continued in a softer voice, "Look, it's not that I don't think you can handle it; I know you can. I just don't want to risk losing you again. Last night was _way_ too close for my comfort. Plus, I've already seen how these Dark Signers duel; I know what to expect."

That's another point for Crow Hogan! Elodie wasn't the only one who could make a convincing argument.

Elodie sprinkled some salt and pepper over the freshly scrambled eggs, and I flipped the newly baked pancakes onto a plate. Before we took the food to the kids sitting at the table, Elodie turned to me again.

"You think you're more stubborn than me," she stated.

I gave her a cheeky grin. "I don't think I am; I _know _I am."

Elodie couldn't help but smile back as she rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Fine, I guess I could baby-sit your nest for you while you have all the fun." She jabbed a finger into my chest. "But the moment I sense that you're in any danger, I'm coming after you. End of story."

I sighed in exasperation, but agreed. With that matter settled, the two of us carried the food to the hungry kids waiting at the breakfast, Elodie retrieved her jacket, and we set off on the Blackbird for the Daedalus Bridge, the kids following close behind on foot. The children were very excited about seeing the bridge after my story from last night, and they were also happy to see my nest again. They all hugged and greeted each other like they had been apart for months. Elodie's orphans had been especially pleased to meet Kory's puppy, Marron.

Once everyone was settled in, I jumped back on my runner. I was about to head off to the battle front when Elodie stopped me.

"So where will you go to find the Dark Signers?" she inquired as I strapped on my helmet.

"I was gonna start at that big crater in the Downtown district. I think that's where they all gather together. "

"And if you fine a Dark Signer?"

"Then I challenge him to a duel and send him off crying for his mommy," I replied with a determined smile.

Elodie laughed, but only half-heartedly. She looked me in the eye and said, "Please, just be careful, Crow. Don't get sent to the Netherworld or anything stupid. I don't think your nest would be very happy if you did that."

I gave her a teasing smile. "Are you sure it's the kids you're worried about?"

"Yeah," Elodie replied, punching me on the shoulder, "because if you get sent to the shadows, I'll have to kick you sorry butt to Kingdom Come. I don't think the kids would be very happy if I did that, so please, make it easier on all of us and come back in one piece. Okay?"

Crow laughed nervously. "Um, ok, I'll keep that in mind."

Elodie grinned. "Alright, then, you'd better get going, bird brain. Beat some Dark Signers for me."

I nodded and smiled again. "You got it!"

I was about to drive away, but then I got an idea. I reached into the pocket of my vest and pulled out a small bracelet I had made a few weeks ago (I had a lot of time on my hands, okay?). It was a really simple little bracelet; a thick black chord with some beads on it, and a wooden figurine of a flying black bird I had carved and painted myself hanging from a metal hoop. It had taken a full week to make, although I wasn't sure why I made it in the first place. Now I knew exactly what to do with it.

"Here," I said, holding out the bracelet to her and dropping it into her palm. "You can have this."

"What..." Elodie gasped, looking down at the bracelet with wide eyes. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, I got bored a while back," I replied with a shrug. "You can keep it. It's my way of promising that I'll come flying home when the battle is won."

Elodie looked up at me, her eyes shining, and closed her fingers around the bracelet. "Okay. I'll see you later."

I gave her a confident smile, then pulled down the visor on my helmet and started the engine. As I sped off out of the yard, I turned to see Elodie watching me with a worried expression on her face. She raised her hand in farewell, and I flashed her a peace sign.

_Look out, Dark Signers, _I thought as I headed for the Downtown District. _Here comes Crow!_

* * *

><p><em>This is my same old coat<br>And my same old shoes  
>I was the same old me<br>With the same old blues  
>Then you touched my life<br>Just by holding my hand  
>Now I look in the mirror<br>And see a brand new girl  
><em>

_I got a brand new walk  
>A brand new smile<br>Since I met you baby  
>I got a brand new style<em>

_Just because of you, boy  
>Just because of you<br>Just because of you, boy  
>Just because of you<em>

~ "Brand New Me" by Colbie Caillat

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the next chapter will be the one where this story actually coincides with the series, and parts of the duel between Crow and Lazar will be featured. Please review, if you can! Constructive criticism is welcome.

Kalin: Hmph.

Me: Kalin, are you still complaining about being a psycho again?

Crow: Yes. He's been driving me crazy!

Kalin: Oh, YEAH, Crow, you've got it so hard! At least YOU get the girl! I'M stuck being a psychotic, evil, revenge-seeking Dark Signer

Crow: Haha, yeah, that really does suck… for you!

Me: *sigh* why did I let you guys commentate again?

Crow: Because you thought your authors notes were getting bland and wanted to do something new.

Me: Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, please review!

Kalin: Yes, please!

Crow: Pretty please!

Kalin: Crow, do you always have to get the last word?

Crow: Yup! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well, here's the new chapter! The big 1-0 now! Five more chapters (plus the epilogue) to go after this! So anyway, please enjoy, and review if you wish, reviews are welcome, in fact they are encouraged!

Lazar: Excuse me, Elodie, but aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Lazar?

Me and Crow: What are YOU doing here?

Lazar: Well, I'm in this chapter, aren't I? I think I can add my own commentary here!

Me: *sigh* fine… but just for this chapter!

Crow: WHAT? Elodie! You're seriously gonna let this clown-faced freak -

Lazar: I would watch who you're calling a freak, Satellite!

Crow: Why, you little - *raises a baseball bat and proceeds to chase Lazar around in circles, yelling an Indian war cry while Lazar screams like a little girl*

Kalin: *eating popcorn and sitting in a lawn chair* Yay! Free show! Anyone wanna take bets? My money's on Crow.

Random Person #1: I'll bet on Lazar!

Random Person #2: You're crazy! I'm with Kalin on Crow!

Me: Well, while those two are busy, I guess I should add this: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. IN THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE LINES THAT WERE ORIGINALLY USED BY 4KIDS IN THE EPISODE "Surely, You Jest Part II" AND I DO NOT CLAIM THEM AS MY OWN. I AM MEARLY USING THEM TO MAKE THE STORY FIT MORE WITH THE ORIGINAL SERIES. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE, AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. I ALSO DO NOT CLAIM RIGHTS TO THE SONG "How Can I Keep From Singing" BY... idk who the heck first wrote the words anyway?

Lazar: *as he runs past* Wasn't it some guy named Robert Lowry?

Crow: I thought it was Doris Plenn.

Kalin: I thought it was a combo of both.

Crow: We can Google it later… after I get done beating this creep's clown-face to a pulp!

Lazar: WAAAH! *they continue to chase each other around*

Me: Well, either way, please don't sue me for this. BUT I DO CLAIM RIGHTS TO MY O.C.'S, SO NO STICKY-FINGERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Closure<strong>

~Crow's POV~

"So are you ever going to summon a real monster? Or are you gonna keep me laughin' with all of your clowns?"

The Dark Signer in front of me laughed. _Man_, he had an annoying laugh! He was a short, purple-haired dude named Lazar, and he looked like a clown himself with his big red coat, his hair and his make-up. I wondered if he worked in a circus before he turned to the shadows. He had claimed to be Director Goodwin's right hand man. Yeah right! I had seen him coming out of the crater with an evil smirk on his face; he was definitely a Dark Signer trying to trick me. And now that I had him cornered in a warehouse – the very warehouse the Enforcers had defeated The Magicians in years ago, actually – he was going to regret ever coming out of that hole!

The duel wasn't going well, though. Lazar had already stopped me from summoning any Synchro monsters with a trap card, and his monster, Jester Lord (Atk: 2000; Def: 0), had already cut my life points in half with a direct attack, while Lazar was still on full power.

"Haven't you heard the saying that he who laughs last always laughs best?" Lazar asked in a pompous voice.

"I Didn't know you Dark Signers laughed," I shot back with a smirk.

"For the _last time_, Satellite," Lazar snapped as he pulled a card out of his hand, "I am _not_ a Dark Signer! My Jester Con-Fiend (Atk: 0; Def: 0) is too baroque to be part of such an evil organization."

Lazar set the card face-up on the field. The monster he had summoned was a big, fat clown balancing on a giant ball, and, just like Jester Lord had started out before it's special ability was activated, it had zero attack points.

"Whoa," I said, looking at the monster skeptically. "Now THAT'S an outfit." I shuddered. "Ugh, it's like my fifth birthday party all over again!"

I had a bad experience with clowns on that birthday. Don't ask."

Your clown's got no attack points," I continued. "He couldn't pop a balloon animal! Even Jester Lord can't attack since he lost his special ability. For your sake, I hope these guys have more fire power than a bottle of seltzer!"

Lazar smirked. "You'll have to wait to find out. I end my turn with a facedown."

I gave him my own smirk. "Well I don't think you're gonna be around to play that card! 'Cause I've got tricks of my own!"

"I know you do. I've got 'em right here," Lazar replied as he whipped his stupid profiler thingy out of his sleeve. "Let's see what your record says, Crow. Ha! I've got your whole dueling history before me."

He chuckled again. I really hated that chuckle. I was going to beat this creep no matter what it took! I had promised Elodie I would.

The thought of Elodie gave me new determination, and I smiled confidently as I drew a card to start my next turn. "Well, predict THIS!"

"I'm afraid I already have," said Lazar. "I activate Late Penalty!"

He pressed a button on his duel disk and activated his trap, which wouldn't let me initiate battle this turn since I didn't have any monster on my field during the stand-by phase.

"Looks like the little birthday boy isn't going to get any presents this round," Lazar sneered.

"WHAT?" I shouted, positively fuming. I shook my fist at the little man across from me. "That's exactly the kind of low-down trick that someone like you would use! Dark Signer!" I spat.

"Again with the Signers? Come on!" Lazar sighed in exasperation. He gave me a really creepy, evil look and added, "Do I _look_ that intimidating?"

I growled as the Dark Signer and his clown monster buddies cackled like, well, clowns. "I'm really starting to get sick of this guy!" I grumbled.

As I looked down at my hand and tried to figure out my next move, I couldn't help but wish I had let Elodie come with me. She would have provided better company than this freaky little midget, at least. And she would have been able to tell me what Lazar was feeling as he studied my dueling record. How had this guy gotten a hold of that, anyway? It was a cowardly cheat to use, and to be honest, it really had me miffed.

"HEY! Mr. Delay-A-Game!" I yelled at him. "Ya wanna play attention and get back to the duel? 'Cause unless you're texting an update that says I'm gonna win, how 'bout you put the whacked-out cell phone down, Lazar? And anyway, it's still my move!"

Lazar looked up at me from his stupid profiler. I pulled Blackwing: Sirocco the Dawn (Atk: 2000; Def: 900) out of my hand and prepared to bring it out in attack mode. It was time to get this thing going!

* * *

><p>~Elodie's POV~<p>

I could sense Crow's irritation as he dueled. He had been gone for a several hours now, and things were not going his way, which worried me greatly. But I wasn't even sure he was dueling a Dark Signer. I couldn't feel any dark presence, like I had when Kalin was around. But if it wasn't a Dark Signer, then who was it?

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Lizzie right over!" the line of kids on one side of the yard sang. I looked up and smiled at them as Lizzie left her line and ran towards the other at full speed, trying to break through it. The kids really enjoyed playing with each other. We were definitely going to have to do this again sometime, after this whole mess was all sorted out.I looked down at the little wooded carving Crow had given me before he left, hanging from the bracelet on my wrist. The little black bird represented so much for me now... everything Crow had taught me about trust and putting the past behind me...

Put the past behind me...

I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, kids," I called, and they all turned towards me. "I have a small errand I need to run quick. Will you all be okay here for a little while?"

"No problemo, Elodie!" replied Joey, giving me a thumbs up and a wink. "I'll make sure these ruffians stay straight!"

"If you do that, who will keep you in line?" I asked with a teasing smile. The kids, including Joey, all laughed.

"We'll be okay," said Jennie. "Where are you going?" she asked, although she could read the answer in my mind.

"There's a place I need to visit, people I need to talk to. I won't be gone long, it's not far."

And with that, I grabbed my duel disk and headed out of the yard. "Stay safe!" I called over my shoulder.

"We will!" the kids replied. I heard them continue their Red Rover game as I walked away.

I felt bad about leaving the kids when I had promised Crow I would watch them, but I knew they would be okay. If I Dark Signer was coming, I knew I would be able to sense him long before he reached them. What I was about to do was important, and I couldn't put it off any longer. I knew I was going to have face my past before I could let it go and move on with my life, the way I should have done a long time ago.

I was going back to my old orphanage.

It was only about a ten minute fast-walk, but it felt more like ten hours. When I left the orphanage ten years ago, I had promised myself I would never go back. And now here I was, walking willingly to the birthplace of my deepest fears. The scars on my face, back and heel seemed to tingle as the orphanage came into view. It was a simple, one story building with a front porch and a small back yard, just the way I had left it. The sight of the place brought back so many memories, both good and painful, but mostly the latter; I moaned under the weight of them.

I paused at the porch steps, very close to turning around and running away again. Could I really do this?

_Yes, you can! _I thought to myself. _You have to. You're strong enough now, and it's time you accepted the past. You can do this!_

"I can do this," I murmured out loud, taking deep, bracing breath. "Here we go."

I ascended the creaky wooden steps and knocked on the door. I half-hoped no one would answer, but few seconds after I had knocked, a tall, skinny blonde girl wearing an apron opened the door. Despite how long it had been since I had last seen her, I recognized her at once as one of my childhood roommates.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully; she hadn't recognized me yet. "Can I help you?"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "It really has been a long time. How have you been, Rachel?"

Rachel's smile faltered. "How do you..." Then she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes popped. "Oh, my gosh! Elodie, is that you?"

"In the flesh," I laughed, spreading my hands out. "Never thought you'd see me again, huh?"

Rachel stared at me, her eyes still wide with shock. Then a smile broke through her stunned expression and she laughed again. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's really you… you're really here! Come on in!"

She took hold of my wrists and pulled me into the house. That familiar old-house smell smacked me in the face as I passed through the door, bringing back another flood of memories. I looked around the entryway and saw that the house hadn't changed hardly at all in the last ten years – there were still the same old furniture, same old, creaky floor, same worn rug covering the wooden planks. The only difference was that there were some new pictures on the tables and the walls - pictures of kids I didn't recognize, along with some old pictures of my childhood peers. It was strange to see all those years frozen in the frames.

Rachel held my arms out and looked me up and down. "My, you've really grown up since we last saw you!" she exclaimed. "You look great!"

I smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, Rachel. So do you."

Rachel had been one of the few girls I might have called a friend back in my childhood, but I was still surprised that she was so pleased to see me. And she really had grown up a lot since the last time we met. She was wearing a simple, blue house dress that complimented her long, slender figure, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was heart-shaped and flawless, and her electric blue eyes were sparkly and welcoming.

I turned slowly on the spot, taking in my familiar surroundings. "This place hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Not really," replied Rachel. "So what brings you back? We tried to find you after you left, but we didn't think we would ever see you again!"

I turned back to her, surprised by that comment. "You looked for me?"

"Of course we did," Rachel replied. Her expression fell slightly and she looked away, shamefaced. "Not all of us liked what we were doing to you. We all felt terrible after you left, and Nana gave us a real scolding when she found out what was going on. We spent at least a month searching, but you really know how to run."

I blinked several times, my jaw dropping slightly. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

I shook my head in bewilderment, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Wow… all this time, I thought…"

Silence fell between us. Rachel watched me curiously as I tried to recollect my thoughts. But my mind seemed stuck on this new, impossible fact: _They had looked for me. _

"Well," I finally spoke, "in answer to your question, it's a bit of a long story. I just felt I needed to come back. There's something I need to take care of."

Rachel frowned slightly and she glanced down at the duel disk strapped to my arm nervously. I felt fear enter her heart as she said, "Look, Elodie, if this _is _about the bullying thing, we're all really sorry, like I said before, we know it was wrong now that we've grown up a bit, and-"

"Don't worry, Rachel," I interrupted with a smile. "I only have my duel disk with me as a precaution; the streets of Satellite can be a dangerous place, I know all too well. And I didn't come back for revenge. More for… closure, I guess you could say. Acceptance."

I could tell that she didn't understand, but she didn't have to.

"Is Nana here?" I asked. Nana was our old orphanage matron, and she had really been my only true friend while living here… or so I had thought, anyway.

"Yeah, we were just getting supper ready in the kitchen," Rachel replied. "I'll take you to her."

I followed Rachel down the hall, even though I knew I would have been able to find the kitchen myself, no problem. I saw many small, unfamiliar faces poke their heads out of doorways as we passed. I smiled kindly at each orphan I saw, and they would smile back timidly.

"I see you guys have some new kids here," I commented."Yeah, there are about eight or nine of them altogether. We've been a bit crammed for space, lately, with so many parents either disappearing or joining that cult that's been skulking around."

I felt a small punch in my gut at the mention of the "cult". If she only knew what was really going on…

"Where's everyone else? How many of the old group is still here?"

"Well, I stayed here to help Nana take care of the new kids, as did Chanel and Sabrina - I think they're back in our room now - but most of the others are gone. Stephen ran away not long after you did, and Jessica..."

Rachel's voice cracked and she spoke through a lump in her throat. "Jessica committed suicide five years ago. Everything that was going on in Satellite... it became too much for her, and her depression won in the end."

Rachel's eyes had filled with tears, and I felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach by what she had said. Jessica had also been one of the nicer girls, and she had been Rachel's best friend.

"Oh, my gosh... I am so sorry to hear that, Rachel," I said softly, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Rachel stopped walking suddenly and looked down at my hand in surprise. When she looked back up at me, she said, "The last time we met, you were afraid to come near any of us, let alone try to comfort one of us... You really have changed a lot."

I smiled at the blonde and lowered my hand, absentmindedly fingering the little black bird dangling from my wrist. "You don't know the half of it."

Rachel gave me a rather confused smile, and then we continued on our way. We stopped again just outside the doorway to the kitchen, and Rachel turned to give me a warning.

"I have to warn you," she whispered, "Nana looks a little bit... different. A lot has happened since you left, and you might be a little bit shocked."

"What do you mean?" I asked, her words making me nervous. "What happened to her?"

Rachel bit her lip. "You'll see. Come on."

She took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. We found our old foster mother - we called her Nana - busy over a large pot. The smell of chicken noodle soup filled the room, and I breathed it in deeply, almost tasting it on the air. Nana was the best cook I had ever met, and her soup had been one of my favorites when I was living there was something wrong. Nana's movements were slower and more careful, but at the same time a bit clumsy as she mixed newly cut vegetables in with the broth in the pot. There were more gray streaks in her thick black hair and her hands were more wrinkled, but I knew she wasn't incredibly old; not old enough to be moving so slowly and cautiously, anyway. Her aura felt crippled, weakened, injured… it worried me.

"Is that you, Rachel?" Nana called without turning around. Her voice was just as I had remembered it – strong and gentle at the same time, with a thick, native accent that I could never quite place.

"Yes, Nana," Rachel replied. "We have a visitor. You're never going to guess who it is!"

Finally, Nana turned away from the stove and faced our direction. "What do you mean, Rachel? Who is it?"

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Nana's eyes, which were once a warm, soothing green, were gray and clouded over. _She couldn't see._

"Oh, Pegasus," I uttered in shock, my voice cracking as I lowered my hand to cover my heart and took a step towards the blind woman. "Nana, _your eyes_..."

Nana's filmy eyes went wide as she turned towards the sound of my voice. "It couldn't be…" she muttered, staring unseeingly at me. Could she really remember my voice, after all this time?

"Elodie?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Nana," I replied in a choked voice as a lump formed in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. "It's me. I'm back. I'm home."

"Oh, goodness! _Elodie!_" Nana cried, holding her arms out to me. I immediately ran forward and enfolded myself into her embrace, just like I had when I was a child, all dignity forsaken. Other than her eyes, Nana looked just the way I remembered her: thick black hair pulled back in a bun behind her head with a couple of strands always coming loose, light brown skin, high cheekbones on her sweet, heart-shaped face, a lacy apron over her dark green house dress. She was still my Nana, same as always.

I started crying as I buried my face into her shoulder, breathing in her warm, familiar scent, like cinnamon and vanilla from all the cooking she does. I had missed her so much. Nana had been the only motherly figure in my life, and it had been very hard to leave her all those years ago. She had raised me as a baby. She loved me like a mother loved her daughter, and I loved her just as much, except in reverse situations.

"It's so good to hear your voice again, my melody," she murmured, stroking my hair. Nana was the only person on the planet I EVER let call me by that nickname. "I was afraid you had perished out there in those horrible streets! We were all so worried about you!"

"You... you were?" I asked. "All of you? Really?"

"Of course we were! You were such a small child, and the thought of you alone out there with duel gangs and thieves and all the harshness of this city..." I felt Nana shudder.

"Yeah, Rachel told me you had looked for me, but… I didn't... I didn't think anyone would miss me. I thought everyone hated me."

"That was our fault," spoke Rachel, and I turned to look back at her guilty expression, tears welling up in her eyes. "We didn't treat you fair. We were afraid of you because of your powers, and we judged you before we really got to know you. After you left, most of us realized our mistakes, and we were really, _really_ sorry."

I was shocked. This was not what I had expected from my return at all. I thought I was going to have to explain to everyone that I had control of my powers and wasn't a witch. I thought they would all try to run away from me. But all the hugs and welcomes and apologies... those were the last things I had expected.

"I'm so sorry I left," I cried, burying my face into Nana's shoulder again. "I never thought... Especially you, Nana, please let me explain-"

"Oh, sweetheart, I already know why," she said, pulling me away to gaze into my eyes – how she knew where they were, I had no idea. "Rachel, Chanel and Sabrina told me what was going on with you after you left. But why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"I was scared, Nana," I answered, tears rolling freely down my face. "I was always afraid, of everyone. Including you." I straightened up and looked her in the face. "But not anymore. That's why I came back: to set things right. I'm just sorry I didn't do this sooner..."

"It's alright, dear, I'm just glad that you are doing it now," said Nana with a warm smile, gripping my hands with both of hers.

"But Nana... your eyes... _how_...?"

Nana's smile saddened. "I got very sick a few years ago, sweety, and it took my eye sight. There was nothing you could have done about it."

I almost broke down crying again, and I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep back the sobs. "I'm so sorry I didn't come before..."

"It's alright, child, hush now," said Nana soothingly, pulling my back into her arms. I felt like a child again, drawing comfort from a mother's warm embrace. I never thought it could feel so good.

"What's going on in here?" another familiar voice called, and I looked up to see my other two roommates, Chanel and Sabrina, enter the kitchen. "I thought I heard..."

Chanel stopped when she saw me, and her eyes widened. "Elodie? Is that really you?"

"Chanel! Sabrina!" I cried.

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Sabrina, and the three of us rushed into an embrace. "It's so great to see you again, and in one piece! It's been, what, nine years?"

"Ten," I corrected as we broke apart. I wiped more tears out of my eyes as I smiled at the two of them. I had not expected such a great welcome from everyone, and it warmed my heart to see them smiling at me, without fear.

"What have you been up to, chica?" Chanel exclaimed, cupping my face in both of her hands, happy tears shining in her own eyes. "We thought you had died out there! We thought we would never see you again!"

Chanel was a slim, slender Latino girl with curly hair that had once been dark brown, but was now died light auburn, with bangs framing a pointed face with big brown eyes and a smile as bright as the sun. She wore light blue jeans, a light-pink baby-doll top, and a pink, cheetah-patterned head band in her hair (pink was her favorite color). Sabrina was slightly shorter and plumper with light brown, shoulder-length hair and sparkling, aquamarine eyes, and she wore a floaty blue blouse and denim capris. These two girls, along with Rachel, were the only ones I could have really called friends back when I was living here, and it was an amazing to know that they had actually missed me.

I was about to reply to Chanel's question when the back door to the kitchen burst open and a large, stocky brute of a man about three years older than me came in from the backyard.

"Alright, Nana, I finished cutting the firewood. Is dinner almost-"

The boy looked up and saw me. He furrowed his uni-brow over his beady black eyes. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing a thick finger at me.

A stony silence answered him. The boy standing before us was Patrick, the bane of my childhood here, the one who had caused me the most grief and misery as the leader of the brutish posse who had been bent on torturing me. He was the biggest reason I had left the orphanage in the first place. He still looked the way I had last seen him, except he was even more troll like than before with large, gorilla arms, black, buzz-cut hair, and his face crumpled up in a permanent scowl. He wore ripped, baggy jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops and a black Hollywood Undead T-shirt. Years ago, I thought this image as very frightening. Now, he looked just like any other punk I met on the streets; someone who spent all their times picking on kids, playing video games and eating doughnuts. Nothing threatening, nothing intimidating, nothing even remotely scary. Why had I once been afraid of him again? Seriously, someone remind me.

I gave the boy a cold smile and answered, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Patrick. After everything you put me through, I would have thought you would remember me. How are your ribs treating you?"

He squinted at me for a moment, and then gasped and stumbled back into the doorway, shock and fear evident in his aura. "The Witch!"

"Elodie is NOT a witch, you oaf!" Chanel snapped, stepping threateningly towards him; she had always been the fiesty one. "And _you_ owe _her_ an apology!"

Patrick recovered from his shock, pulling himself up straight and snorting at Chanel's demand. "I don't owe her nothin'! If anything, SHE should apologize to ME for my ribs!"

"She tried to, you pig!" Sabrina retorted, and I was surprised to hear her talk so forcefully; she was normally very sweet and gentle, and her insulting _anyone_ was unheard of. "You just never accepted it!"

"Really, Patrick," Nana added angrily, "you should be ashamed of yourself-"

Everyone stopped talking abruptly as I started laughing. They watched me with wide, shocked eyes as I clutched my sides, doubled-over laughing. I didn't understand why everyone else couldn't see how funny this was. How much of a joke this was.

"What's the matter with her?" Patrick asked dumbly. I got myself back under control and straightened up, shaking my head.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit, Patrick," I chuckled as I began to make my way towards him, walking like a predator towards its prey, a humored smile playing on my lips. "You're still the same, selfish, immature bully who liked shoving frightened, helpless girls into fireplaces."

Patrick's expression twisted into anger and he retorted, "Well, you're still nothin' but a helpless, frightened little girl, witchy!"

"Ooh, good comeback, Patty," I said sarcastically. "_Very_ clever. Did you make that up all on your own?"

I could sense my old roommates and Nana watching me incredulously. Back in the old days, I would be running as fast as I could by now. I certainly wouldn't have had the courage to talk back to him and stand up for myself. My smile widened as I thought about how much I had changed, how much I had grown, compared to Patrick. I felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

"And on the contrary, old friend," I continued, "I think you will find I am quite the opposite of helpless. Ten years on the streets can really change a person. It teaches you a few things."

Patrick began backing away from me as I advanced, moving along the wall, and I could feel his growing uneasiness. But his expression was one of stubborn determination as he snapped, "If you come here for a apology, witchy, ya ain't gettin' one!"

I laughed again. "I never expected one from _you_. I didn't come for an apology, trust me."

"Then it's a duel you want!" he proclaimed, grabbing a rather crappy, beat-up looking duel disk from the counter and activating it. "Well, bring it on!"

I laughed even harder at this, my voice sharp and clear. "You don't want to duel me, Patty."

Patrick's face contorted with rage at my mocking. "I bet I can still take you! What, are you scared, witchy?"

"Knock it off, Patrick!" Rachel said angrily, but I waved her down, still prowling towards Patrick with a sinister smile.

"Trust me," I said, and I felt my eyes glow and heard my voice split as my powers revealed themselves. _"You really don't want to duel me."_

I must have looked pretty scary, because the bully's brave facade broke like a toothpick under my glare, and he looked about ready to wet himself. His face crumpled as he fell back into a corner and cried, "Please don't hurt me, Elodie! Alright, I'm sorry I was mean to you, I'm sorry! There, I said it, okay? I said I was sorry! Please don't use your powers on me, I'll do anything!"

I decided that the poor bloke had had enough, so I stopped my advance and forced my powers down. My eyes and voice returned to normal as I straightened up and glared down at the quivering boy before me. I was no longer smiling. Normally, I didn't like using my powers to threaten and scare people like this unless it was absolutely necessary. But just this once, I was making an exception. He deserved just as much.

"I cannot _believe_ I was ever afraid of you," I said in disgust. "Did you really think I would come back here just to waste my time on _you_? You're nothing but a pathetic coward, Patrick. You think you're so tough and strong, strutting around like you own the place and taking whatever you want from people smaller than you, but you have _no idea _what true strength is. While you've been sitting here like a lazy pile, keeping yourself nice and comfy, picking on kids smaller or weaker than you and fattening yourself with doughnuts, I've faced dangers that your tiny brain couldn't possibly imagine. You wouldn't believe the things I've been through, the things I've seen, the things I've done. Out there, I have been threatened, chased, tortured, kidnapped, and betrayed more times than you can count… if you even _can _count, that is, which I doubt. The outside world can be a cold, cruel place, Patty; you wouldn't last a day in my shoes. While you duel and fight for fun and games, I've had to duel for my life, and the lives of my friends. You don't know what a real duel is until the outcome of a duel determines whether you live or die." I drew myself up to my full height. "You're nothing but a couch potato, Patrick. I am a fighter. A true duelist. A survivor."

Patrick stared up at me, eyes wide and mouth agape in fear and awe. The other four people in the room were equally dumbstruck by my words. But it was time for me to get off my soap box.

"And you know what?" I continued. "I guess I really should thank you."

"T-thank me?" Patrick sputtered. "For _what?_"

I smiled again, and this time, it was genuine. "If it wasn't for all of your torture and bullying, I don't know if I would have made it out there. I learned a lot from my experiences both here and out in the streets, and I've drawn strength and knowledge from those experiences. It's made me stronger, tougher." I fingered the bird charm around my wrist again. "I've recently discovered a truth that I never dreamed could be possible. And it's all because of the things you've put me through. You made me a fighter, Patrick. Thank you."

Patrick blinked rapidly. "Uh... you're welcome."

I shook my head at his thick-headedness, and then turned back to Nana and my roommates, who were giving me awe-inspired looks. "I can't stay for very long," I told them. "I have some friends waiting for me. But there's one thing I want to do for you, Nana. Do you still have that old piano?"

Nana smiled and nodded. "Yes, dear, it's still in the sitting room."

The group followed me as I headed for the sitting room and the old wooden piano that sat there, looking dusty and unused. I sat down at the bench and blew the dust off of the keys. I played a chord and was pleased to hear that it was still in tune.

"You guys have kept it in good condition," I commented, stroking the keys."Of course," Rachel said with a smile. "We all loved this old piano too much to even think of getting rid of it."

"Are you going to play something for us?" Chanel asked.

I nodded and placed my hand on the keys. I got the beat and the beginning notes in my head, then closed my eyes and started playing. I knew this song by heart – it was the first one Nana had ever taught us - so watching the piano wasn't necessary. In fact, I found it easier to play songs with my eyes closed; it let me feel the music more from the inside. I played the introduction, and then started singing along with it.

_"My life flows on in endless song  
><em>_Above earth's lamentation  
><em>_I hear the real, though far off hymn  
><em>_That hails a new creation  
><em>_Through all the tumult and the strife  
><em>_I hear its music ringing  
><em>_It sounds an echo in my soul  
><em>_How can I keep from singing?"_

This was one of my all time favorite songs. The words spoke about rising above the cruelness of the world and finding happiness and joy. I played it for myself and for my kids when we were in our darkest times, and although I had never really understood the words until recently, it always managed to lift my spirits. It made me especially happy to play it for Nana and my old friends. Nana had taught it to us when we were kids, and it had stuck with me my whole life. Playing it for her made it all the more special to me.

_"While though the tempest round me roars,  
><em>_I hear the truth; it liveth.  
><em>_And though the darkness 'round me close  
><em>_Songs in the night it give."_

As I continued the song, another voice joined in harmony with mine, and I opened my eyes and looked up to see Chanel sit beside me, singing the alto part with my soprano. She smiled warmly at me, and I beamed back as we sung together.

_"No storm can shake my inmost calm  
><em>_While to that rock I'm clinging  
><em>_Since love is lord of Heaven and Earth  
><em>_How can I keep from singing?"_

When we entered the bridge of the song, my fingers playing the powerful instrumental part on the piano, Sabrina and Rachel joined in with us, and we were all singing in a beautiful four-part harmony. Nana stood off to the side, listening to the music with a heart bursting with joy and pride and happy tears welling up in her sightless eyes. She had taught all of us well, and I could sense that it brought her immense joy to hear us all together again. Even Patrick, who was standing off in the corner, listening, was moved by the music, though he tried to hide it. Poor sap – he would learn eventually. But at that moment, no one could ruin my mood.

_"When tyrants tremble, sick with fear  
><em>_And hear their death knell ringing  
><em>_When friends rejoice both far and near  
><em>_How can I keep from singing?  
><em>_In prison cell and dungeon vile  
><em>_Our thoughts to them are winging  
><em>_When friends by shame are undefiled  
><em>_How can I keep from singing?"_

_"How can I keep from singing?" _I ended alone, playing the last few measures of the song. I gazed around at my four friends sitting and standing beside me, smiles all around, as the final chord rang through the sitting room. Nana stood and made her way toward us; for a blind woman, she could move around surprisingly well. Rachel and Sabrina reached out to her, and Nana enveloped all four of us in a warm hug.

"That was beautiful, girls," she proclaimed lovingly. "I can see you have been practicing while you were away, Elodie."

"Of course," I replied. "I found an old piano in a junk yard, and I managed to fix it and get it working well enough to practice. I even have a piano in my home, now."

I looked down at the old piano, reminiscing all the lessons Nana had given me, all the times I had practice, both here and elsewhere. I thought back to just yesterday, when Crow played the guitar and I sang along with it. "Music was one thing I kept with me from my time here. It's something that will always be a part of me, no matter what happens."

Nana's hand found my shoulder and squeezed it, and I covered it with my own."I am so proud of you, my dear Elodie Melody."

"Thanks, Nana."

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

"Blackwing: Armed Wing, attack Jester Con-Fiend!"

Lazar cried out as Armed Wing cut through his stupid clown and dealt him 2800 points of damage. I gotta say, I liked hearing that sound better than his self-satisfied chuckle. Things were finally starting to go my way! I had managed to freeze Lazar's three continuous traps with my Trap Stun, allowing me to Synchro Summon Blackwing: Armed Wing and attack with it. Looks like I was going to have the last laugh in this duel. HA!

"Well, looks like we're all tied up, aren't we?" I said was satisfaction as Armed Wing returned to my side.

"I hope you know what this means," Lazar responded, raising his head to leer at me. "It's time that I bring out the big guns… _And send in the clowns!_"

'Send in the clowns'? Was this guy for real? What a , the ground began shaking violently and an enormous rumbling sound shook the walls of the warehouse. Lazar cried out, fear filling his eyes, and I struggled to hold my ground.

"What's that?" I yelled out in alarm. "An earthquake?"

"No!" Lazar responded dramatically, his tone declaring doom. "It's... it's the Dark Signers, Crow!"

"Wait, so you're _not _one of them?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

~Elodie's POV~

When the ground began shaking and a Dark presence suddenly came over Satellite, I knew what was happening: The Dark Signers were on the move. My heart leaped in fear as I remembered the kids back in the yard, completely unprotected...

"What the- is this an earthquake?" Sabrina cried out.

"No, it's worse!" I yelped, getting to my feet and turning to face my friends. "I have to go, but listen, everyone HAS to stay inside! Lock all the doors and windows. NO ONE leaves the building until this has passed, understand? Your lives depend on it!"

"What do you mean, Elodie?" Nana asked fearfully, clinging onto Rachel for support. "What is going on?"

"I can't explain now, Nana I have some friends who are in danger, but believe me when I say it's really, really, _REALLY_ bad! Promise me you will all stay inside, please!"

"You're crazy!" Patrick cried, grasping at the edge of the doorway to keep himself up.

"Maybe," I shot back at him fiercely, "but if you don't do as I say, you could lose your soul! _Literally! _That doesn't sound like an appealing fate, does it?"

"We'll stay inside, Elodie, we promise," said Nana, reaching out and gripping my arm. "You go help your friends. Just be careful, and come back when this is over."

"I will, Nana," I promised. She released me, and I raced out of the sitting room. I burst out the front door like a bullet from a gun and bolted down the street, heading for the bridge. My brain was like a record on repeat: _I've got to get to the kids, I've got to get to the kids, I've got to-_

I cried out in pain as an enormous tremor shook the earth and threw me to the ground. I landed on my injured arm, and I thought I felt the half-healed cuts split open again. There was a high pitched noise almost like the wining of a machine, followed by an explosive blast, and I turned to see a pillar of purple light shoot into the sky from the Downtown district. Crow was down there!

_I can't worry about him now, _I thought as I clambered back to my feet and continued running, though it sent a thrill of fear through my heart.. _I just have to trust that he'll get away soon enough. Right now, the kids have to be my top priority._ I hated that logic, and I wanted more than anything to turn around and help my friend, but it was too far away, and I knew there was nothing I could do for him now. But I could help the kids. It was my duty to protect them, and they had to be my first concern. If I didn't, all of my worst nightmares would come true. Again, _Literally._

I reached the courtyard by the old bridge in half the time it took to leave it. All fourteen of the children were huddled together, staring around in terror… exactly like they were in my dream.

"KIDS!"

"Elodie!" They all looked towards me, renewed hope lighting their eyes. This was becoming too much like my dream for comfort. As long as they didn't vanish in an explosion of purple fire…

"Elodie, what's going on?" Annie cried, clinging to Tristan, as I raced into the yard and came to a halt before them.

"Listen to me, you guys," I said quickly, "we have to get under cover, _now, _before-"

"Elodie, look!" Jennie cried out, pointing up at the sky. I spun around, and my heart nearly failed as I saw an enormous black cloud of fog block out the sun, sweeping through the town towards us. It was too late to take cover now. I knew what that fog would do.

"Oh, _crap! _Change of plans!" I yelled, yanking the children up to their feet. "We've gotta go! GO! RUN!"

They didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed Bobby's hand and we all sprinted out of the courtyard, away from the black fog. Tristan had pulled Annie up onto his back, and Joey carried two of the other younger kids as he ran. I looked back and saw that the fog was gaining on us.

"Go, go, go, go, go..." I kept repeating. I couldn't let the fog catch us. I knew it would take us all to the shadows. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't...

There was a flash of yellow at the corner of my eye, and I looked up to see a small man with purple hair and a large red coat floating towards New Domino City, holding a large, yellow balloon. _What the DECK..._

"C'mon, kids, keep going!" I yelled, pushing Bobby ahead of me. I was the last one in the group now, doing the best I could to make sure all the kids were running as fast as they could. I could feel the fog creeping closer; it was just behind us...

Suddenly, the ground fell out from beneath my feet and I plummeted down into pitch black darkness. I landed badly on my ankle, and I cried out as pain shot up my leg. My head smacked into something _very _hard, and fireworks exploded in front of my eyes.

"Elodie!" I heard several kids scream above me, but their voices were muffled, and the sound echoed strangely in my pounding head. I tried to get up, but I was losing consciousness fast. I couldn't see anything, and the darkness was swirling around me like the whole world was spinning.

"No... kids... run..." was the last thing I managed to say before the darkness enveloped me and I spoke no more.

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

I gunned my duel runner as fast as it could go - which was FAST - but it felt as though my panicked heart was beating faster still. I looked over my shoulder to see the black fog right on my tail.

"What IS that?" I yelled out loud. "It's everywhere!"

Despite my panic, I was still fuming about Lazar. That clown-faced freak had flown the coop in the middle of our duel, floating away on that stupid balloon of his. The next time I saw him, he was going to get a heck of a rematch!

That was, if I lived long enough to ever see him or anyone else ever again!

Terror engulfed my heart as I thought of Elodie and the kids unprotected in the yard. Would they get away in time? I could only pray they would.

"Come on," I urged my runner. "Just a little faster!"

But it was no use. I was going as fast as I could go, but it still wasn't fast enough. The fog was creeping closer. I wasn't going to make it. I was going to die here in this miserable place...

"I CAN'T CATCH A BREAK!" I yelled towards the heavens. "First it was _clowns_, and _now_ it's _CLOUDS!_"

The fog suddenly cut right in front of me. It had me surrounded, like a pack of wolves coming on its prey. I jerked my runner to a stop as it began closing in, and looked around, searching for anywhere to hide...

That fridge! There was an old, unused refrigerator sitting open on the sidewalk. It was my only hope. I leaped off my duel runner, letting it clatter to the ground, and crammed myself into it, slamming the door shut behind me. I smacked my head _really _hard against the inside wall of the fridge, and little sparks danced before my eyes as the darkness seemed to swirl around me.

My last thought was of Elodie and the children as I lost consciousness and thought no more.

* * *

><p><em>After all that you put me through<br>__You'd think I despise you  
><em>_But in the end, I wanna thank you  
><em>'_Cause it made me that much stronger_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder  
>It makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter  
>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit pinker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter_

~ "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret<br>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<br>I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
>I'm movin' on<em>

~ "I'm Movin' On" by Rascal Flatts

* * *

><p>Me: So, Crow... what exactly was your birthday experience with clowns?<p>

Crow: DON'T. ASK.

Kalin: Are you talking about the time with the balloon girraffe, the seltzer bottle, and Martha's cat scratching your-

Crow: _I SAID DON'T ASK!_

*Everyone laughs*

Lazar: Hmm... I remember our duel a bit differently… I think I was closer to winning than you depicted, Elodie.

Crow: Will you get out of here, ya clown-faced freak? You're only in this story for ONE CHAPTER! So butt out!

Lazar: For your information, Satellite, I am Director Goodwin's right-hand man, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you-

*Crow raises baseball bat threateningly. Lazar runs off road-runner style, leaving cloud of dust in his wake*

Me: Thanks, Crow.

Crow: Anytime!

Random Person #1: So who won the bet?

Kalin: Hm... I'm not sure... Crow, did you ever actually catch Lazar?

Random Person #2: I think we won, Kalin!

Crow: I agree with that! Thank you!

Random Person #1: AH, MAN!

Me: So anyways, please tell me what you think! Did I incorporate the story into the series well enough? Please review!

Kalin: Yes! Please do, review!

Random Persons: REVIEW!

Crow: Or else! *raises baseball bat*

Me: Crow! Don't threaten the readers! You'll scare them away!

Crow: I'm just kidding, El, don't worry! … Seriously though, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Yusei: Hey, guys! What'd we miss?

Me: Yusei! Luna, Leo! Greiger! Trudge!

Twins: Hey, Elodie!

Trudge: Hullo.

Greiger: 'Sup?

Crow: Nice to have you guys here!

Kalin: So you guys finally appear in the story, eh?

Leo: Yeah! About time, too!

Luna: Don't be rude, Leo.

Leo: What? It's true!

Greiger: *sigh* Do I really have to be a Dark Signer again?

Kalin: THANK YOU, Greiger! I asked the same question!

Me: Sorry guys, but that's how things turned out, okay? Just accept it! Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)

Trudge: Um, Elodie...

Me: What?... Oh, come on, really?

Trudge: I'm a Sector Security officer, Miss Kumari. I have to abide the law.

Me: Ugh... fine. I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTDEDED, THIS IS PURLY FAN MADE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LINES ORIGINALLY USED BY 4KIDS IN THE 5DS EPISODE "Whale of a Ride Part 1" AND I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM. I DO OWN ELODIE KUMARI, HOWEVER, SO HANDS OFF! Ya happy now, Trudge?

Trudge: Yes, thank you :) Now, on with the show!

Luna: It's a story, Trudge.

Trudge: Details, details.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Straight to You<strong>

~Elodie's POV~

I woke up in pitch darkness. It was so dark, I could barely see my hand an inch away from my face. My head felt like it was about to explode, and there was a large bump where I had smacked it. As I raised my hand to it, I felt something dry and flaky around the area and knotted in my hair – dried blood. Fantastic.

I sat up slowly, feeling around me to avoid hitting anything else. My ankle was on fire; I was sure I had sprained it. My injured arm was stinging and aching as well. Even better.

My eyes adjusted more to the darkness, and I found that I was in what looked like some sort of tunnel. I heard rushing water swirling nearby, and the concrete below my feet felt slippery and grimy, as did the wall of the tunnel when I tried to support myself against it. Where was I? How did I get here?

Then it all came flooding back: the earthquake, the light, the fog, the kids...

_The kids._

"_KIDS!_" I screamed as I jumped to my feet – then I cried out in agony and almost fell down again as I put too much weight on my hurt ankle. How far had I fallen? Would I be able to get out?

I stretched my hands up as far as I could and felt something cold and metal flat against my palm. I jumped up on my uninjured foot, pushing on the metal, and it moved, letting in a stream of daylight that almost blinded me. It was a metal plate covering a round whole. I pushed the plate out of the way, and light illuminated the tunnel. Looking around me again, I realized I had fallen into a sewer. But how could I have fallen through? The opening had been completely sealed when I woke up... unless it had been open before, and then someone put it back, after I had fallen through...

Through the hole, I could see a dusty, cloudy sky far above me, and nothing else. There was no sign of the black fog.

There was no sign of the kids, either.

"JENNIE!" I yelled with my hands cupped around my mouth. "BOBBY! TRISTAN? JOEY! KORY! ANNIE? LIZZIE? _ARE YOU GUYS THERE?_"

No response.

I jumped up again and grabbed the edges of the hole. I grunted loudly as I slowly managed to pull myself up out of the hole, using my arm muscles. Thank Pegasus for all the exercise training Kalin had given me!

No, I couldn't think about Kalin. If the kids were gone, then he and the Dark Signers were responsible for it...

_But they can't be gone!_ I thought in panic as I spilled out onto the street. _They just _can't_ be!_

I got to my feet as fast as I could, wincing from the pain of my many injuries, and took in my surroundings. It was like Satellite had turned into a ghost town. The street was more deserted than usual, and an eerie silence hung over the place like mist. A spooky breeze drifted around, making shutters clatter and a set of wind chimes ring somewhere. But there was no other sound. No laughing, or talking, or crying, or yelling, or snoring, or any other sign of human life _anywhere_. The sky was as gray and dreary as ever, and by the position of the sun, I guessed it was morning. But morning of what day? My senses were telling me that I had been out for quite some time. How long had I been stuck in that hole? A night? A day? Two days?

"Hello!" I called into the emptiness, my voice cracking with fear. "Anyone there? Hello? HELLO?"

Silence.

No. It can't be. They can't all be gone. Everyone in Satellite... vanished? No!

"HELLO?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "IS ANYBODY THERE? JOHN? CARI! XANDER? _WHERE ARE YOU?_"

More silence.

My breath was coming in short gasps as I stared around the deserted street, panic clogging my throat. Normally, I can stay pretty calm and level-headed in a crisis, but this was just too much. I felt as though the sky was falling, and I was Chicken Little, insignificant and alone, small, unable to do anything to stop the Armageddon. I had experienced more than my fare share of loneliness in my life, but never before had I felt so alone and cut off from the world. It was scary.

"No..." I whimpered as I began to limp down the street, searching for any sign of the orphans, of people, of any life at all. "No... It can't be..."

My injured ankle gave out and I fell to my hands and knees on the asphalt. My bangs fell in my face as I tried to keep myself from completely falling apart.

"Calm down, Elodie, just calm down! Panicking won't do you any good. Get a grip on yourself, girl!"

I took several slow, soothing breaths, and my racing heart slowed down a couple of notches. _Think! Use your powers, you idiot, there's got to be _someone_ around here!_

With one more deep breath, I closed my eyes and focused my powers, expanding my aura outside of myself and using it like a radar system to search the area around me for any spark of life. I could cover up two 200 yards of space this way, if I was concentrating hard enough.

Still nothing.

I let my powers snap back to me, gasping from the amount of energy it took to use them. I had to be more careful; I couldn't completely wear myself out yet. After resting for a moment, I focused my powers on each of my kids. I had a strong enough connection with all of them to know if they were anywhere in Satellite, or even if they were farther away.

_Jennie._

_Danny._

_Bobby._

_Joey._

_Tristan._

_Cari._

_Luka._

Then I tried Crow's nest.

_Kory._

_John._

_Seth._

_Annie._

_Elizabeth._

Even the dog,_ Marron._

I mentally called out to each and every one of them with my aura, searching for some sign. Some voice. Some sound. Anything...

Nothing. More nothing. Nothing _but_ nothing. That was all I got – nothing.

They were gone. All of them. That truth slammed into me with the force of a semi truck. I opened my eyes, and I say tears hit the pavement as I stared at the cracked ground. My fists clenched, nails scraping the cement, and I punched the concrete, which turned out to not be a very smart thing to do as renewed pain shot up my arm. My breath caught in my throat and a strangled noise escaped my lips, and the sobs came before I could stop them. Those poor kids, lost to the shadows.

I thought about the sewer opening. It had been open when I fell... closed when I came out... could one of the kids have done it, trying to protect me? The very thought broke my heart. It should have been me sent to the Netherworld, not them. They had nothing to do with this. They were innocent. Why did the Dark Signers have to take them? How could I have _let_ them take them? I never should have left. I should have gotten to them soon, I should have...

_What? What should you gave done? What_ could _you have done? There was no way you could have known what was coming._

Yes there was! I should have seen it! I _did _see it, in my dream! I should have stopped it somehow.

_How would you have done that? Seeing the future doesn't make you responsible for everything you see. Now quit worrying about what's now in the past, 'cause you can't change it. What you should be focusing on is what you're gonna do now to fix this._

I ground my teeth together as I raised my head and brushed the tears away. I SO hated it when the reasonable half of my brain started arguing with me. Funnily enough, though, it sounded a lot like Crow...

"Crow!" I gasped out loud. Was there a chance that he made it? Could he have escaped? _Oh please,_ I thought desperately, _please don't let him be gone too, I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was gone..._

I squeezed my eyes shut again, concentrating with all my might on his image, his face, his smile, his stormy gray eyes. I expanded my energy, searching, searching...

THERE! He was there! I could feel him! He had survived! He was alive! Not lost to the shadows! _He was alive!_

I almost broke down crying again with relief as I located him just about a mile away. Just like in my dream, Crow was the only shining ray of hope left for me. Oh, thank Yami he was okay...

No. He was not okay. Absolutely _not_ okay. Crow was in such a tortured state of emotional pain and grief that I moaned out loud and clutched my head as his anguish washed through me. He had discovered his nest was gone. I knew his pain – it echoed my own.

But unlike me, there was no hope in him. He thought we were all gone... me included. He didn't know I had escaped the fog as well. But... no, that was ridiculous, he wouldn't be worried about me. It had to be just the kids he was grieving, not me...

But he had cared enough about me before to help me, hadn't he? He had saved my life not once, but twice. Technically three times. He had stuck by me no matter how hard I had tried to push him away. He had put himself through so much just to help me... it was possible that he could be mourning me, too. I knew I would be if _he_ had disappeared. It was obvious now that he did care about me. And I cared about him just as much.

He was my friend. And now he was my only hope.

I knew what I had to do now. There had to be a way to save the people the Dark Signers had taken, the children included. I had to find that way... but I would need Crow's help. I had to go to him. Not only that, but he had to know I was okay, that not all was, yet, lost.

I forced myself to get to my feet and began running as fast as I could, denying the pain from my injuries, keeping Crow's aura on my mind, homing in on him with my powers, my senses leading me to him like a bloodhound on a scent trail...

A boom of thunder rang overhead, along with a flash of purple light, and a strange, demented shape appeared in the sky in a streak of lightning. The shape looked familiar...

"Kalin?"

I skidded to a halt and tried to get a better look at the mark, but it vanished before I had the chance. From the brief glance I had, it looked a lot like the Mark of the Giant. Great. Now Kalin was out there too. I would have to deal with him later.

I sensed that Crow had also seen the mark. I felt anger, hatred, and an undying need for revenge rise up in him like a monstrous beast. He barely felt like himself anymore as these emotions consumed him. I could hear his voice in my mind, almost as clearly as if I was standing next to him:

"_The Dark Signers... are gonna pay for this!"_

He wanted to make the Dark Signers pay for taking his nest. He was going to go after them.

"No, Crow!" I cried out as I continued running toward him, even though I was still about half a mile away. "Don't leave!"

My ankle was really beginning to irritate me. The pain flared up in protest every time I put my foot down. I knew that I should stop and take care of it before it got worse, but I wasn't concerned about it now. I had to get to Crow before he did something stupid. He wasn't going after the Dark Signers alone. Not this time.

This time, I was going to be at his side, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

I could see that dirty, rotten Dark Signer driving through the streets on a runner as big as a trailer, completely unaware that I was right behind him. The rider looked like a giant himself, and I knew that if we were to stand next to each other, he would completely dwarf me. Looking at him, I wondered how the heck I had mistaken Lazar for a Dark Signer.

But what did I care? This guy was one of _them_. That was all that mattered. It was because of them Elodie and the kids were gone.

Agony flared up in my heart as I thought of my friends. Those kids were everything to me, and now they were gone, possibly forever. And Elodie... I could still see the way she had looked the last time I had seen her: her hair swaying gently around her in the breeze, a small, worried smile on her lips as she raised her hand in farewell, the other hand closed around the bracelet I had given her, her hazel eyes shimmering as she watched me leave them at the bridge...

I gunned my duel runner and used a broken off section of a bridge to launch myself into the air, right over the head of the unsuspecting Dark Signer. I landed and skidded to a halt in front of him, blocking his path and forcing him to pull over to avoid a wreck. My blood pounded loudly in my ears as a new bout of fury opened up and washed through me. It was payback time!

"Get out of my way!" the Dark Signer yelled at me in a deep, growling voice. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Sorry, pal, but you're not going anywhere!" I shot back. Then I got a good look at who I was talking to. "Hey, wait, I know who you are. You're Greiger. Hang on... _you're_ a Dark Signer?"

Greiger just glared at me with blackened eyes.

"What do you want?" I inquired.

"I'm looking for Yusei," Greiger growled.

"Yeah, well, you found Crow!" I declared. "And you're not going anywhere until we turbo duel!"

"_You_ are challenging _me?_" Greiger snorted. "Get real, you're not a Signer."

"Listen, Greiger, the only thin that matters is that you're a Dark Signer. And that means you're gonna pay for what you did, and the only currency I accept is bitter defeat!"

Greiger's eyes widened in surprise as he retorted, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphans I was taking care of _and_ one of my friends!"

Greiger grunted, apparently taken aback by my claim. That only riled me up even more – what a faker! Pretending he didn't know what I was talking about...

"They were just innocent kids, man, they didn't do anything to you! And my friend was just recovering from an earlier encounter with one of your lot! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm going to stop you!"

The Dark Signer that had once been Yusei's opponent in the Fortune Cup just stared at me, his expression almost sad and sympathetic. Almost.

"You speak to me of revenge," he said gruffly. "I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his, Yusei Fudo!"

I gave him my most venomous glare. My friend was _not_ a puppet! Who was this guy to say he was? Why was _everyone_ after Yusei these days?

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya, chump," I proclaimed. "If you wanna get to Yusei, you're going to have to go through me!"

"You don't get it. You're not a Signer, you're not worthy of a battle with me!"

"You know," I said as I pulled the alarm clock from my bedroom out of my pocket, "I had a feeling you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So I got a little insurance."

I hit a button on the clock, starting a five-minute countdown, and attached the clock to the side of my runner. "In five minutes, this little detonator will go boom, and then we'll both be history." I smirked at him. "And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride."

"That's a bold move," said Greiger, eying my 'detonator' nervously. I kept my face passive to hide my lie. The Dark Signer gave me a sinister smile. "Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you! Perhaps by dueling you, I can lure Yusei right into my hands."

_You wish, creep-o!_ I thought as I glared at him determinedly. _I'm taking you down! For the kids... and for Elodie._

* * *

><p>~Elodie's POV~<p>

I was running as fast as I could through the streets of Satellite. My head was swimming from the pain of my multiple injuries, and I felt as though I might pass out at any given minute, but I pressed on, doing my best to deny the pain. I had to get to Crow, I had to stop him from getting himself sent to the Netherworld. More than that... I had to hear his voice, to know with absolute assurance that he was unharmed, to see him with my own two eyes, and I knew that he had to see me...

But my own two eyes were suddenly blinded as I turned a corner and found a pair of headlights glaring at me. A car horn blared loudly, and I found myself right in the path of a fast-moving jeep. I had been so focused on Crow that I hadn't been paying any attention to anyone else approaching me. Now I was going to pay for it.

I cried out as I stumbled away from the vehicle, but my stupid ankle gave away and I fell back, my head smacking into the ground again. I heard other people shouting and the screeching of tires, and the car stopped barely inches away from me. I tried to sit up and crawl backwards, away from the car, but my injured arm also gave away and I fell flat on my back again. Darn it all with these stupid injuries!

"Hey!" A deep bass voice yelled out. "WHAT the-"

"Is she alright?" cried another voice. It sounded like a child's...

"Jennie?" I muttered almost inaudibly as I tried to sit up again and failed, falling back again with a groan. I was having trouble concentrating on what was happening – my heart was pounding loudly in my ears, the headlights were still staring me in the face, and my most recent brush with sudden death, along with my recent contact with the ground, the pain in my arm and leg, and my complete and utter exhaustion, had my head spinning. Dang, was I messed up.

"I think she's hurt!" said another young voice, a boy's this time. Both of them sounded so familiar, but I knew they weren't any of my lost orphans or Crow's nest...

I heard another engine cut off next to me and hurried footsteps coming closer to where I lay. I was in such bad condition that I couldn't even lift myself up to see who was approaching, or defend myself. I guess I was just going to have to pray it was a good guy.

A shadow blocked the light from the headlights, and all I could see of the person kneeling beside me was a darken silhouette. He looked familiar as well, and I sensed that we had met before, long ago, but I just couldn't remember when or where...

"Who... who are..."

"Are you okay, miss?" the person asked, concern prominent in his tone. It was definitely a boy, with a baritone voice, and I definitely recognized it from... somewhere. I felt a hand slide behind my shoulders and gently pull me up to a sitting position, and my head fell back against his arm.

"We're really sorry, we didn't see you coming," the boy spoke again. "Were you hit?"

I squinted up at the boy holding me, hardly daring to believe it was who I thought it was. I knew his voice, and his aura, there was no doubt about it now. My eyes slowly came back into focus, and I saw yellow streaks in spiky black hair, a sharp face, and deep, sapphire blue eyes full of concern...

"Yusei Fudo?"

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

"Yusei Fudo?" the girl in my arms gasped, her eyes widening as they looked up at me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her suspiciously, frowning at her. She was a complete mess; like she had just been through Hades and back. Her clothes had a few tears in them and were covered in dirt and grim. One of her arms was wrapped in an ace-bandaged that was stained bright red, like the wound it concealed was bleeding afresh. There was dried blood on the side of her head as well; several strands of her chocolate brown hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and I noticed that one of her ankles seemed terrible swollen. The way her chest was heaving, and the hitched, broken way she breathed suggested that she'd just had a long, painful run. Her face was ghostly pale with a gray, sickly tinge to it, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I looked into her eyes – bright, intelligent hazel eyes – and saw fear and pain there, but also relief as she gazed back at me. Despite the pain she must have been feeling, a smile appeared on her lips.

"It _is _you!" she cried, raising her head a little bit to look at me, renewed hope in her eyes. "Oh, thank GOODNESS! You can help me! I know a friend of yours, Crow Hogan, and-"

"Wait, you know Crow?" I asked, my own eyes widening in alarm. "Is he alright?"

"Well, yes and no, he's alive, but he's about to-"

"What's going on down there?" Trudge interrupted, and I turned to see him standing up in the jeep, trying to see us over the hood. "What are you doing here, girl, don't you know this place is dangerous?"

"Gee, ya THINK, Sherlock?" the girl snapped at him. "What's your excuse, you gonna _arrest_ the Dark Signers? Good luck with that, I'm sure!"

"You know about the Dark Signers?" I started to ask, but Trudge butt in again.

"Don't you dare-" he began furiously, pointing a finger at her, but Luna stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trudge, calm down! You just about ran her over, give her some slack."

"Wha- Luna?" the injured girl gasped, sitting up a little bit more and staring wide-eyed at the youngest Signer. "You're Luna!"

Luna looked down at her nervously. "Hang on, you know who I am?" she asked in a frightened tone. The girl nodded with excitement in her eyes and winced as the movement hurt her head.

"Yes, of course! You're a Signer!" She turned to me. "You're both Signers! Crow told me about you guys."

"Do you know me too?" Leo piped up, jumping u in his seat. The girl gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, you're Luna's twin brother, Leo!"

"But how were you able to recognize us?" I inquired, still not entirely sure this girl was trustworthy, although she had gained a few points in my book talking back to Trudge. "We've never met before, and Crow doesn't even know the twins."

"I..." the girl began, then she shook her head. "It's a long story. A _really_ long story. But that's not the point-"

"I think we will decide what the point is, Satellite!" interrupted Trudge again. "And I agree with Yusei, you're being very suspicious."

"Will you butt out, _officer_?" the girl cried in exasperation, glaring at Trudge as she used his title with sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Jeez, first you almost kill me, then you keep interrupting an important conversation-"

"Uh, you do know you're bleeding, don't you?" I asked pointing at her bandaged arm, which was now leaking blood. The girl looked down at it and I saw her mouth "Darn it!"

"It's nothing," she muttered, pressing her hand to the wound. "Don't worry about-"

"It looks a little more serious then 'nothing'," I persisted, taking her arm and rolling up her jacket sleeve. The bandage was torn and falling apart and dirty, and I could see a partially-healed cut through it, reopened and oozing blood.

"Ouch," I winced. "That looks really painful."

The girl arched an eyebrow at me as she pulled her arm back. "I can tell you and Crow are friends," she muttered, trying again to completely sit up, but she gasped in pain and fell back into my arms.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor or something-"

"Don't worry about me!" the girl snapped irritably. "Crow's the one in danger! He's about to-"

Lighting flashed and thunder clapped overhead, and we all raised our eyes nervously to the sky.

"Check it out!" I cried as a bright purple mark appeared in the sky, reflecting from the ground beneath it. It was definitely a Dark Signer marking, but not one I recognized. The girl I was holding groaned softly and covered her face with her hands.

"Is that... a whale?" Leo asked out loud.

"I don't remember Mina mentioning any Dark Signers with a whale mark!" Trudge stated.

"That's because there isn't one," I said in alarm, staring up at the sky, "unless they've managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer!"

"Something isn't right here," said Luna in a shaky voice as she gazed down at the Crimson Dragon mark on her arm. "My mark isn't glowing!"

"That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?" inquired her brother.

"It isn't a Signer," the girl in my arms said through her fingers, and we all turned to stare at her. "It's Crow. That's what I've been trying to tell you guys! Crow got ticked off at the Dark Signers and went after them."

"He WHAT?" I cried, and my grip on her back tightened for a second. "What was he thinking?"

"He wanted to help you Signers take the Dark Signers on," she answered miserably, raising her sorrow-filled eyes to mine. "I tried to tell him that he shouldn't go alone, I wanted to go with him, but he insisted on it. Then the fog came and took all the orphans-" her words cut off suddenly and she had to blink back tears. "-all the orphans he was taking care of, and he wants revenge." She shook her head miserably and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. "They took the kids I was caring for too. Crow was my last hope. I was trying to get to him when I bumped into you guys."

Despite the panic I felt for Crow, I also felt really sorry for the girl. I looked up at the others and saw the same compassion in their expressions. This girl was obviously in a lot of pain because of what was going on, and it was apparent that she had lived a really hard life. It was also obvious that she was very worried about Crow and really cared about him. I knew what it felt like to lose so many people you loved... because of the Dark Signers, I knew it all too well. And because of them, this poor girl was going through that same pain. Yami knew what she'd been through these past few days. I growled in my fury at the Dark Signers... why did they have to hurt such innocent people like this?

As I looked back down at the girl, I noticed a bracelet around her wrist that had a little wooden black bird dangling from it. I remembered seeing Crow carving that as we sat around the fire before my first duel with Kalin. Wow... if he had given it to this girl, she must be pretty important to him.

"We have to get over there," I declared.

"I'm coming with you," the girl said in a tone that wouldn't allow argument. "He doesn't know I'm okay, and he could be in a lot of danger. I have to get to him!"

I looked into the girl's eyes, so full of determination and courage, and felt new admiration for her. Despite everything that had happened, despite the condition she was in, she was still willing to fight. That took great strength and endurance. I knew we could trust her.

"Very well," I said as I pulled her arm around my shoulders and wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled her up and supported her as she limped to the jeep. The girl didn't look very happy about being half-carried, but she let it go.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked her

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm Elodie. Elodie Kumari."

As I smiled back, I felt a strong bond form between us, right then and there. We looked into each other's eyes, and in that moment, I knew we were going to have a long, close friendship.

"Well then, Elodie, let's get you in the jeep, and we'll get going. Trudge, do you have any medical supplies in there with you?"

"Yeah, I got a first-aid kit right here," the cop replied, pulling out a white box with a red-cross symbol on it.

"Leo and I can help patch her up," Luna volunteered, taking the box from Trudge. I helped Elodie into the back of the jeep with twins, and as I headed back to my duel runner, Trudge caught my arm.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" he whispered behind his hand. "She looks like a pretty shifty character to me."

"Trudge, what Satellite doesn't look shifty to you? She knows Crow and she knows about what's going on with the Dark Signers. Not only that, but she's lost friends to them the same way we have, and it's obvious that she needs our help to pull through this. And to be honest, I think we're going to need her help too. She seems pretty strong and level-headed. She could prove useful."

"How do you know?" Trudge inquired. "What if she's with them? What if this is a trap?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You seriously think she's in league with the Dark Signers? Come on, Trudge, I know you're smarter than that. She's definitely on our side, I can feel it. We can trust her. Plus," I added, looking back at Elodie as she told the twins some story involving a duel gang and falling rocks, "I can't help but feel that she belongs with us."

Trudge rolled his eyes and sighed as shifted the jeep into drive. "Whatever you say, Yusei."

"So you got your arm cut when you almost got crushed by a wall during a duel with a gang leader?" Leo was asking Elodie as the girl wiped the last of the grime and dirt from her skin with a wet wipe.

"Yup," she replied. "It was pretty intense. It's because of Crow I'm still alive."

"Then what happened to your head and ankle?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fell down a sewer trying to escape that cursed fog," Elodie grimaced as she touched her head gingerly with another wet wipe, trying to clean off the dried blood. Luna took it away from her and set to work, gently rubbing the spot she had been hit, and the older girl smiled gratefully at her. I had a feeling the three of them would get along just fine.

"Sounds like you have quite the story," I commented as I climbed back onto my runner and pulled my helmet on. "You can tell us everything on the way-"

Elodie gasped suddenly, and in her eyes burst a flash of bright amber color. She stared straight ahead of her, but she didn't seem to be able to see anything around her. It was like she was seeing something far away, something we couldn't see. Whatever it was scared her, because her gold eyes widened with horror.

"What the-" I cried, moving to take a step off my runner towards her, and the twins exchanged scared looks. Elodie blinked, and her eyes returned to their normal hazel almost as soon as the gold light had appeared, but the fear there still remained.

"We have to go!" she said shrilly. "NOW! Crow's in trouble!"

"How do you know he's in trouble?" Leo asked in a mixture of alarm and amazement. "What happened just now with your eyes?"

"Long story short, I'm a psychic and I can see my friends when they are in danger. Now let's MOVE!"

* * *

><p><em>All these lives that you've been taking<br>Deep inside, my heart is breaking  
>Broken homes from separation<br>Don't you know it's violation?  
>It's so wrong, but you'll see<br>Never gonna let you take my world from me  
>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing<br>But you ain't comin' in_

~ "All These Lives" by Chris Daughtry

_All the towers of ivory are crumbling  
>And the swallows have sharpened their beaks<br>This is the time of our great undoing  
>This is the time that I'll come running<br>Straight to you, for I am captured  
>Straight to you for I am captured one more time<em>

The light in our window is fading  
>The candle gutters on the ledge<br>Well now sorrow it comes a stealing  
>And I'll cry, boy, but I'll come running<br>Straight to you for I am captured  
>Straight to you for I am captured once again<p>

~ "Straight To You" by Josh Groban

* * *

><p>Crow: Wait a minute, why do I have to be the vengeful one now? What's with this?<p>

Kalin and Greiger: SEE?

Me: Ah, quit complaining you three! It doesn't last forever! Jeez!

Trudge: Elodie's really snippy with me...

Yusei: That's because you're fun to be snippy with.

Trudge: Hey!

Yusei: *whispers to twins* Well, it's true

*Twins giggle*

Me: If you guys are done whining now... Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how soon I'll be able to get the next one up, because I'll be studying for the ACT tests this Saturday, and after that (if I survive), I'm going to Jazz Camp, and before that, I'm going to church Youth Conference. But yeah I'll get it up as soon as I can!

Trudge: And I want YOU to review this chapter!

Leo: Cut it out, Trudge, you're not Uncle Sam, 'kay

Trudge: What? I've always wanted to say that!

Yusei: I don't know you people...

Me: Okay... so anyway...

Everyone: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, I USED ACTUAL PLOT AND STORY LINE FROM THE DUBBED EPISODE "Whale Of A Ride Part II" AND I CLAIM NO CREDIT TO IT, THIS IS PURLEY FAN MADE, SO PLEASE DON'T THROW ME IN JAIL FOR BEING A CRAZY FAN WHO NEEDS TO GET A LIFE =P I DO HOWEVER OWN MY O.C. ELODIE KUMARI SO HANDS OFF, BUSTERS!

A/N: Just got done taking the ACT this morning... SOO glad it's over! So i decided to post this new chapter before I go pack for Jazz Camp tomorrow. I'm going to be gone for 5 days, so please don't get mad at me for taking forever to get the next part up! Hope you like the new chapter :) reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Reunion<strong>

~Elodie's POV~

"This is getting bad, guys, this is getting really bad..."

"You know, Elodie," Trudge said from the driver's seat of the jeep, "it's cool that you're a psychic and everything, but the fact that you can see things without being there is, well..."

"Wierd?" Leo suggested. "Creepy? Strange?"

"Yeah, what he said," agreed Trudge.

Even in my agitated state, I managed to smile a little bit. "Very funny, you guys."

"Seriously, though, I think it's sweet!" Leo said animatedly. "It's like you have the Force! All you need is a light saber, and you would be, like, the coolest Jedi ever!"

We all laughed for a moment, but things got quiet again as the tension returned. Yusei had just left to go and find Crow and the Dark Signer he was dueling. I was giving everyone updates on the duel every now and then with my powers, but every piece of news seemed worse than the last. What worried me the most was how Crow was dueling with hate and anger in his heart; that was so unlike him. Crow had always been very positive and uplifting, with an aura that could brighten even the darkest of situations. I fingered the bracelet he had given me, trying not to show the twins how scared I really was.

I had already told Yusei, Leo, Luna and Trudge everything: about how I met Crow, how he dueled Damian's cronies, how he saved me from being crushed by the wall, how he taught me to trust and became my friend, how he saved me_ again_ from Kalin (there was an interesting reaction from everyone when I explained that Kalin was my ex-bf), how I was babysitting the kids when the fog came and took them, and how I was saved by falling into the sewer. The twins had helped me wrap my sprained ankle, rewrap the scrapes on my arm, and clean the bash I had received on my head while I told the story. At least I didn't look like I had just escaped the front lines of a war anymore.

"What's that around your wrist?" Luna asked curiously, pointing at the little black bird between my fingers.

"It's just a charm, Luna."

"It looks like a crow."

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is."

"Did Crow give it to you?" Leo inquired.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like him?"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the boy. "He's my friend..."

"You know what I mean," replied Leo, raising his own eyebrows as he smiled at me.

"No!" I said. It came out a bit sharper and louder than I had intended. Leo smirked while Luna laughed. Was I blushing? Why was I blushing?

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo," I said evenly, regaining my composure. "Crow is my friend. He's done a lot for me recently, and I owe him much."

"Sure," Leo drew out the word ridiculously long as he rolled his eyes. "That's all it is."

"Very funny, Leo," I said, trying hard not to smile. What was with that?

"I bet you two would make a cute couple," chimed Luna. "You could both take care of the orphans together, like parents!"

"Luna, I only met him a few days ago!" I cried, feeling extremely flustered. My face was as red as my jacket as the twins laughed again, and I thought I heard Trudge chuckle in front of me.

"You got something to say, copper?" I demanded hotly. Trudge cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, looking a bit embarrassed. Good.

"Uh, nope, no, nothing at all."

"That's what I thought. Turn here, we're getting close."

Trudge turned the jeep in the direction I indicated. We were driving alongside a great wall of purple fire that outlined the outside of the Whale geoglyph, trying to find Yusei and Crow. I had seated myself on the jeep farthest away from the violet flames; I really didn't like fire. Let's just say I had bad childhood memories of fire and burning, from even before I was taken to the orphanage. I still had nightmares about it.

But at the moment, there was something else that scared me more. I was still fingering the charm Crow had given me as my anxiety increased. I was getting extremely worried about him. And the worst part was that I was stuck in this stupid jeep, unable to do anything! I wanted to go out and find him so badly, it hurt. I wanted to be there for him, to comfort him as he had me when I thought there was no comfort in this world.

A small, warm hand covered mine, and I looked over to meet Luna's kind gaze.

"We'll find him, Elodie," she whispered, squeezing my hand gently. "He'll be okay. Especially since Yusei is with him now."

I gave the young Signer a small, quavering smile. I had really connected with the girl, seeing as we were both psychics. She reminded me so much of Jennie, which made grief conflict with happiness in my heart.

I opened my mouth to say thank you, but I never had the chance. A burst of pain exploded in my head, and I forgot what I was about to say as the vision took hold.

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

"Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery?" Greiger mocked.

I ground me teeth together. The duel was going badly. Even though I had the upper hand with 3400 life pointes versus Greiger's 3100, I had really taken a beating already. On my field, I had Blackwing: Mistral the Silver Shield (Atk: 100; Def: 1800) in defense mode, Blackwing: Bora the Spear (Atk: 1700; Def: 800) in attack mode, and a face-down. Greiger's two monsters included Summon Reactor SK (Atk: 2000; Def: 1400) and Trap Reactor Y-Fi (Atk: 800; Def: 1800). I was sure he was getting ready to bring out the big guns: his Flying Fortress Sky Fire. If he managed to, I would find myself in quite a pickle.

"You will never beat me, Crow!" Greiger boasted. "Not with the Dark Power I- huh?"

I looked over my shoulder as a loud beeping noise sounded from the screen on Greiger's runner. It was an alert of some sort. I looked back farther, behind Greiger, and saw a bright red duel runner gaining on us, and riding it was none other than...

"Yusei's here!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"But he won't be for long!" snarled Greiger. I glared at him; he seriously needed to _shut up _before I pulled over and punched him in the face!

"I'm so glad you're alright, Crow!" Yusei called at me with a relieved smile. Then he caught sight of Greiger and gasped.

"Greiger? Why are... wait... are _you_ the-"

"Dark Signer?" Greiger finished with a dark scowl. "Yes. This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did." His black eyes went wide with hate and anger as he showed his teeth and shouted, "_He destroyed my family, Yusei!_ If joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then SO BE IT!"

Yusei looked ahead at me, his eyes desperate and pleading, and I knew what was coming. "Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow duels!" he cried. "So please let me take your place, this is my battle to fight!"

I growled angrily and turned away, squeezing my eyes tight, trying to shut my friend out. "Forget it! It was the Dark Signers who stole MY family from ME! They trusted me to look after them, and when the Dark Signer's mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything!"

I had never felt so angry or sad in my life. My whole body shook from the amount of emotion racking through me. I looked back to see Yusei's eyes full of sorrow at the news, but it didn't seems like new to him. Had someone told him, or had he already suspected it?

"You see why I gotta do this?" I asked as I turned to face forward again, not wanting him to see the pain in my expression. "I started this duel, and I'm ending it!"

"Listen!" Yusei pleaded, but I was too angry to hear him.

"To what? You're not going to talk me out of this, Yusei. Those kids – my friends – were all I had. I owe them this much."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "And so much more! See, you don't know the truth about me."

Here comes the sappy flashback story. Oh, brother.

"I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now, I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but around here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me, and the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal... a soft bed... these were things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist was what I wanted most.

"And so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and score my way out of Satellite. So I hit the dump; it was the only place a kids from the streets could hope to find a card or two. They weren't just cards, you see? They were my ticket out of here! But right away, I realized it wasn't going to be easy.

"One day, I was walking down the street, holding my very first two duel cards I had just found. Then this group of older kids came up, lookin' all mean and scowly, and asked what I had. I thought they'd take my cards, but that's when I learned that your deck I like your soul, and no one would _ever _steal that. They were learning how to throw down themselves, and they began teaching me how to duel. They were the first to ever call me Crow. The name stuck, and so did everything else they taught me about dueling. The next thing I knew, I had friends. I had a family. I met you, Yusei, and Jack. You weren't just my buddies; you were my brothers. Everything was taken from me, but dueling gave me a new beginning. And I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend. I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others how to do the same.

"I found kids who were like me, who had no family or anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, and taught them how to duel. They were my family, Yusei, and as much as you think it was I who save them, it was them who saved me.

"And it's not just them anymore, either! I recently met someone who was even worse off than I was all those years ago, and had spent years living without any hope for a better life. I managed to show her what life had taught me about trust and believing in friendship, and through that and everything we have already been through together, we've developed a strong bond. I only met her a few days ago, but it already feels like I've known her for much longer. But she doesn't even know all the things she has taught me. From her, I learned to find strength in any given situation. She proved to me that no matter what obstacles are thrown my way, there is always a way to overcome them.

"And all together, we learned the most important lesson there is: when you have friends, you're never alone."

I finished my big monologue, and all of the flashbacks and memories rushed through my brain like a movie reel. That was the first time I had ever opened up that much about my past, and I now understood how Elodie had felt telling her life story to me. Yeesh, this whole week was all about life lessons and learning from the past! It actually left me breathless.

"But Crow," said Yusei, "why risk everything?"

"Because, they took them all away!" I replied angrily as all the pain from my losses came crashing back. "The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone. And what does Greiger do? He goes and joins them." I whirled around to give Greiger my most venomous glare. "As far as I'm concerned, he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment!"

"Are you done taking us on this trip down Memory Lane?" Greiger sneered. "Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the Netherworld!"

"STOP IT!" Yusei yelled, obviously at his wit's end. "Don't you get it? You're both on the same side! You both lost your families and friends, and that's why you're dueling! You should be working together it get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel!"

Yusei's hard gaze turned to the Dark Signer. "Look, you told me what happened, Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this. You told me how he was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?"

"That's why I need to win this duel, Yusei!" I cut in. "Greiger has to be stopped!"

Yusei's sapphire eyes were sad and desperate as he replied, "Not like this! Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him!"

I turned away from him, not wanting to hear these words. "You don't know what you're talking about!" I shot, growling in frustration and shaking my head vigorously. "This is something that I just have to do!"

"No it's not!" cried Yusei. He didn't understand. He has never had everything he ever cared for stripped away from him in the blink of an eye. He didn't know what it was like to start out life with nothing, and then gain the best things, only to have them taken from you again. He would never understand that kind of pain. I envied him for that. But at the moment, I too had reached the end of my rope.

"THIS IS MY BATTLE, YA GOT THAT?" I exploded. "If hate is what it takes to win it, then SO BE IT!"

I felt all of the built up tension and anger and pain inside of me snap like a rubber band as I said this. Tears suddenly stung the corners of my eyes, and they came before I could stop them. I lowered my head and held it in one of my hands, struggling to regain control of myself. How had Elodie managed to keep her emotions back for so long? How did she not blow up the way I was now?

"And anyway, friend," I somehow managed to continue, "we're talking about a shadow duel here. There's no stopping it."

I flung the tears away on the back of my hand with an angry grunt. _C'mon, Crow, get a grip on yourself! You have to be strong now. As strong as Elodie, who had endured just as much as I was now, if not more._

I wished so much that Elodie was here. She would have understood how I was feeling. She always understood. She would have had just the right thing to say. But now, because of the Dark Signers, she was gone, lost to the shadows, along with my poor orphans...

"Then good luck." I turned to see Yusei's piercing glare burning a hole into me. "But remember this: hate won't bring your friends back."

"We'll see," I returned. I was winning this thing no matter what it took. For my kids, who had given me a purpose in life. For Elodie, who had been lost so soon after discovering the truth...

"And there's something else you should know too, Crow," Yusei called again.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"Elodie is alive."

It took several seconds for Yusei's words to register in my brain. When they did, it was like being hit by a dump truck. Or thrown off a cliff. Or being thrown off a cliff _after _getting hit by a dump truck. You get the picture.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled, whirling around so forcefully I almost crashed my runner. "How do you know her name?"

"I just met her!" Yusei responded. "We ran into her on our way here. She was a bit banged up, but she's okay, Crow, she's alive! She was the one who told me you were dueling. She told me everything: about how you saved her, about what you told her, about Kalin, and everything else! She escaped the fog! In fact, she's on her way here now! Be sure to keep that in mind while you duel. Not everything is lost yet."

I still felt like I was in free fall. Elodie was... alive? How was that possible? How did she escape the mist?

But what did that matter? If Yusei was telling the truth... if Elodie was on her way... if she really was, miraculously, _alive_...

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?" Greiger yelled, gunning his runner. "Let's end this, once and for all!"

Greiger's shout brought me back to the duel. I revved my own engine, getting my head back in the game, and responded, "BRING IT ON!"

* * *

><p>~ Elodie's POV~<p>

"Elodie? Elodie? YOO-HOO, EARTH TO ELODIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I blinked and gave a start as Leo's concerned face suddenly filled my vision. My nails were digging into the leather seats on either side of me, and I felt as though I had just run a mile as my breath came in short gasps and a cold sweat beaded my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, her face appearing next to her brother's. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"No ghost," I replied breathlessly, trying to get a grip on myself. "Vision."

"About Crow?"

I didn't answer right away. Crow's words and emotions were swirling around my head like an out-of-control twister, and his expressions as he spoke of his past and what the Dark Signers did to him was still vivid in my mind.

"As much as you think it was I who save them, it was them who saved me"...

"She doesn't even know all the things she has taught me"...

"I only met her a few days ago, but it already feels like I've known her for much

longer"...

"If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it"...

Oh, Crow.

"I have to get to him," I said to myself, sitting up straight and leaning over the side of the jeep, searching for something, anything that could help me.

"Come again?" Leo asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I have to get to him," I repeated. I caught sight of something metal and shiny and familiar, and I yelled, "Trudge, STOP THE CAR!"

Startled by my cry, Trudge slammed on the breaks and we lurched to a very hard, very abrupt halt. Thank goodness for seat belts.

"What the deck was that about?" Trudge shouted, turning in his seat to glare at me. "And where do you think you're going?"

I had unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the jeep, and I was now running towards the thing that had caught my eye. My ankle protested painfully against the sudden movement, but I paid it no mind. The sound of a car door opening and slamming shut, followed by running footsteps, told me that Trudge was right behind me.

"Check this out," I said, kneeling next to the abandoned duel runner. It was white and blue and kind of bulky in shape, and the words "Sector Security" were painted on the side.

"A Security runner!" Trudge exclaimed as he caught up to me. "What is this doing here?"

"Whoever owned it must have been taken by the fog and left the runner behind," I concluded, picking up the battered looking helmet that lay next to the vehicle. Trudge took it from me and checked the ID number on the back.

"This belonged to a friend of mine," he said miserably. "Poor Kaz..."

I grabbed the helmet back, too anxious to get to Crow to feel sorry for him, and shoved it on. Trudge looked up at me in surprise and saw that I had already stood the runner back up and clambered onto it.

"How the heck do you work this thing?" I demanded, examining the controls and dials.

"Why- what're you trying to do?" Trudge shouted at me.

"Oh, sorry, do I need a warrant or license to take a Security runner to help my friend?" I asked sarcastically. "You're not going to stop me, Trudge, so BACK OFF!"

"But Elodie," Leo cried from the jeep, "Yusei told us to hang back!"

"I know he did," I replied shortly as I continued checking over the runner. It seemed to be in good condition. I tried to recall what Crow had done with his runner, going through the steps in my mind. I kicked my borrowed runner into gear, and the engine growled to life beneath me. I couldn't help but smile, feeling the power of the machine at my fingertips.

"I'll catch you guys later."

"But do you even know how to drive a duel runner?" Luna asked.

"We're about to find out!" I answered, releasing the clutch on the runner. The bike jerked forward, and before I knew it, I was speeding away from Trudge and the twins and off down the road, the wind and my face and pulling at the edges of my jacket and my ponytail sticking out from beneath the helmet. The exhilaration from the ride caught me by surprise, and I found myself caught up in the rush of the moment. I let out a loud whoop of excitement and laughed as I charged down the crippled street, leaning over the handlebars to get into the wind. Note to self: after this whole mess is cleared up, get a duel runner and a license!

Speaking of this whole mess... _FOCUS, Elodie! Crow needs you!_

I gunned the runner to an even faster speed. I could work the thing surprisingly well. I guess I knew enough about machines and engines that it was hard to figure out all of the controls. It was almost instinctive; I knew just the right amount of pressure to put on the clutch, I timed my turns and curves just right, I had myself balanced correctly... I was born for this!

"I'm coming, Crow," I said out loud. I found a broken off section of a bridge up ahead, and I used it as a ramp to launch myself over the flaming purple barrier. I winced as I felt the flames lick at the air beneath my feet. My landing was pretty clumsy, not at all like Yusei's smooth entrance earlier, and I nearly got thrown off, but I rightened myself at the last minute. No turning back now.

"You've had my back all along, Crow," I spoke again, determination set in my mind. "It's time I had yours!"

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

"Now, Blackwing: Armor Master (Atk: 2500; Def: 1500), attack Flying Fortress Sky Fire (Atk: 3000; Def: 2500)!"

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Greiger sneered. "Just look at their points! Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress!"

It was true that my Blackwing's 2500 attack points wasn't much of a match for Sky Fire's 3000, but I knew that Armor Master wouldn't fail me.

"We'll see. Now, attack with Black Hurricane!"

Armor Master was off like a shot, flying mightily to battle Greiger's World War 4 monster. It pulled back a fist and threw a great punch, the air swirling around him like twisters. But Flying Fortress didn't even move... yet.

"That's impossible!" Greiger exclaimed when Armor Master remained untouched on the field. "He should've been destroyed!"

"Hasn't anyone told you?" I replied with a smirk. "Life is full of disappointments, Greiger! And here's another: I don't take any damage!"

'_Life is full of disappointments'_. I had to bite back the bitterness I felt as I remembered Elodie saying those very words to me a million years ago.

"Then why attack?" growled Greiger. "It was all just a waste!"

Little did he know that as he said this, Armor Master pulled back his fist, leaving one of its handy-dandy wedge counters jammed in the face of his Sky Fire.

"Think again! 'Cause my monster just made a bulls-eye!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just part of Armor Master's special ability! See, he's got these nifty little things called arrowhead counters, and I used one of them on your Sky Fire. Now, for the rest of the turn, both your attack and defense points are stuck at zero!"

"My SKY FIRE!" Greiger yelled as a web of cracks appeared across Sky Fire's body and the monster started breaking down, his points dropping to rock bottom. Time for the real attack!

"Blackwing: Whirlwind!" I cried, throwing my hand back toward Greiger's doomed monster. "Why don't you take advantage of the situation?"

With that command, Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind (Atk: 1300; Def: 400) gave a mighty downward stroke of its wings, blowing hurricane-like gusts of wind at Fly Fortress Sky Fire. The wind hit the monster with all-out force, and parts of that giant Transformer plane exploded as it began losing altitude.

"NOO!" Greiger cried as his favorite monster suddenly blew up above him, parts of it raining down on his head as the force of the explosion threw his runner off course and he began spinning uncontrolably. I heard a loud scream as my opponent smashed into a support column for a bridge, causing the whole thing to come crashing down on top of him, and the Dark Signer was lost from view amongst the falling rock and dust.

"Greiger!" Yusei cried out in alarm as the bridge collapsed. I turned away from the view, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thought I would feel relieved or satisfied when Greiger fell, but instead, I felt hollow inside. I realized that Yusei had been right all along: revenge wasn't going to change what happened or even correct it, and it certainly wasn't going to bring my friends back. All my hate and anger in this duel was pointless.

As Yusei caught up to me and rode alongside me, I managed to give him a small smile. "You were right, Yusei. I know better than a Dark Signer to fight duels with hate in my heart."

Yusei grinned back, and I knew that all my yelling at him earlier was forgiven. "I'm glad to see the Crow I know is back to being himself. Now let's-"

Yusei was cut off as an engine roared from the rubble behind us. We both turned to see a bulky white-and-blue duel runner emerged from the dust and rubble and launched over a chunk of the fallen bridge. It hit the road with a loud thud, and it swerved clumsily for a minute as its rider struggled to stay on track. It was as if he didn't know what he was doing. The rider was too far away to be recognized, but we knew the duel runner straightaway.

"What the- what's Sector Security doing down here?" Yusei started to ask, but his eyes widened in realization as the rider pulled up next to us. It definitely wasn't Sector Security, but if Yusei was surprised by the identity of the driver, it was nothing compared to how I felt.

"You know," the rider called as she raised her visor, revealing her bright hazel eyes, "you should be a bit more careful when you drop a freaking BRIDGE on someone! Ya know how close I was to being under that?"

"_ELODIE?"_ I yelled, almost crashing my own runner from the shock of her appearance. It was her... it was really her! On a duel runner! How did she get on a duel runner?

Her bangs flapped in her eyes beneath the helmet and her ponytail was whipped back behind her in the wind as she drew closer. She smiled and winked, raising her fingers to give me a peace sign.

"What's up, bird brain? Good to see you haven't got yourself sent to the Netherworld yet."

"But- You- How-" I babbled, my mind still reeling from shock.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked teasingly - I couldn't believe she had the energy to joke about this! "You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun without me, did you?"

"You- you ARE alive!" I stammered, hardly able to believe my eyes and ears. "But how- how did you-"

"Survive the fog? Long story short, I fell down a stupid hole. Got pretty banged up doing it, too, and it didn't help much when that idiot Trudge almost ran over me after I got out."

"What are you doing here, Elodie?" Yusei called, his tone a little angry. "I told you to stay back with Trudge and the twins! It's too dangerous here!"

I honestly didn't care if Elodie was supposed to be here or not; I was still rejoicing the face that she really was _here_, that she was _alive_, that she was smiling and talking and moving and... _here_. I felt like I flying ten feet above the ground. It was so good to see that familiar face, those beautiful eyes, that bright smile... I couldn't stop looking at her, even though I was pretty sure I would end up wrecking my runner if I didn't get my eyes back on the road soon. I didn't want to blink, fearing that if I did, Elodie would turn out to be a figment of my imagination and disappear.

"I came to help kick Dark Signer butt, duh!" she replied to Yusei's question. "And one thing that you're gonna need to know about me, Yusei, is that I'm not very good at taking orders. Plus..." she turned to me, concern and caring filling her eyes. "I had to know for sure that you were alright, Crow. I came to help you."

My rather dazed smile got even wider, breaking through the frozen expression on my face. "To help... me?"

Elodie gunned her Security runner to a faster speed and pulled up alongside me, our handlebars only a few inches apart. "Of course I did! I've been worried sick about you ever since the fog came! And speaking of which, Crow, about the kids... I'm so, so sorry I lost them! I did everything I could, I tried to help them escape, but that mist came on so fast, I couldn't stop it, and then I fell down the hole and the kids covered it up to protect me-"

"It's alright, Elodie," I said quickly before she really started beating herself up. I could tell by the expression on her face and the pain and pleading in her tone that she was just as hurt about the loss of the orphans as I was, if not more. "I just... I can't believe... I'm so glad you're okay! I thought the mist had taken all of you!"

Heck, I was more than glad. I was ecstatic! All I wanted to do was throw my arms around her and never let go, but that would have proved difficult on speeding duel runners.

Elodie beamed at me. "It was pretty close, but the world isn't going to get rid of me that easily. Now how about we all get out of-"

She broke off as another engine roar ripped through the air. The three of us turned to see Greiger launch himself from the ruins of the bridge, somehow unhurt and completely in tact.

"Oh, jeez!" I exclaimed. "Talk about counting your chickens before they hatch!"

Greiger hit the pavement and bore down upon us, looking extremely miffed. "You scratched my paint job, Crow!" he yelled as his life points dropped to 1800. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hey, wait a sec... isn't that Greiger, the guy who tried to attack Goodwin at the Fortune Cup?" Elodie asked with wide eyes. "He's a Dark Signer now?"

"Yep, that's him," Yusei nodded grimly. But I smirked at the Dark Signer, my mood considerably better than it was before.

"Well, ya gotta catch me first!" I called back at him. "And since you lose a speed counter for every 1000 points of damage, it looks like you may never cash in!"

Even as I said it, Greiger's speed counters dropped from four too three and he fell back a ways. I looked over at Yusei, who have me an encouraging smile and a nod. I then turned to Elodie, who also grinned and said, "Go, Crow. You've got this! And we'll be here for you the whole time."

Having their support gave me new courage and strength, and winning this duel suddenly seemed like a piece of cake with them by my side. My determination and purpose renewed, I drew a card from my hand.

"And while you try to play catch-up with your little tricycle," I continued, directing my words to Greiger, "I'll end my turn with a face-down. Now let's see what you've got!"

* * *

><p><em>Fighting my way back to where you are<br>The only place I ever felt at home  
>Stumbling backwards through the dark<br>I know how it feels to be alone  
>And where we go is where I wanna be<br>And in the silence I hear you say to me_

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_  
><em>I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side<em>  
><em>When everything's wrong, I will still be around<em>

~ "By Your Side" by Lifehouse

* * *

><p>Crow: Yay, I'm happy again!<p>

Greiger: Lucky you...

Me: Don't worry, Greiger, your time is coming :)

Leo: I liked my Jedi reference! It was pretty clever, even if I do say so myself!

Luna: But Leo, Elodie wrote that. You can't take credit for it.

Leo: Ah, Luna, why do you always have to spoil my fun?

Luna: I'm your sister. It's my job.

Me: Ya got that right, sister! I have three little brothers, so I know where you're coming from.

Kalin: I'm SO glad I'm an only child.

Yusei and Crow: Diddo

Trudge: But aren't you three and Jack like brothers anyway? I mean you grew up together an' all that.

Yusei: Um...

Crow: Yeah, but...

Crow and Yusei: Touché.

Me: Well, anyways, please review if you liked this chapter! Wow I still can't believe it's almost done...

Leo: WHAAT? IT'S ALMOST OVER?

Me: LOL just this story, Leo, don't worry. There's lots more where THIS came from!

Leo: Yay!

Me: So anyways, reviews please! ElodieKumari94 like reviews :)

Everyone: And so do we!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE, AND I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO IT. I USED ACTUAL SCRIPT LINES FROM THE EPISODE "Whale of a Ride Part 3" FROM CW4KIDS IN THIS FANFIC, AND I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO THEM EITHER. I DO CLAIM RIGHTS TO MY O.C., ELODIE KUMARI, HOWEVER, SO PAWS OFF!

Before we get into the next chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the amazing reviews! You guys should all know how much it warms an author's heart to get such wonderful feedback :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Crow and Dove<strong>

~Crow's POV~

"My turn!" Greiger declared in a possessed voice, his eyes glowing bright purple as the darkness inside of him took over. With a shout, he drew a card from his deck and began his turn.

I had a feeling this would be the last turn of the duel, and the odds weren't exactly in my favor. I had only 100 life points left, and I was physically in bad condition; I was sure a couple of my ribs were busted from Greiger's last attack, and I was aching everywhere. Greiger had 800 life points plus his ginormous whale Earthbound Immortal: Chacu Challhua.

So yeah, I felt pretty screwed.

Greiger had tried to stop the duel during my turn, because he had discovered that it was the Dark Signers, not Goodwin, who had taken his family, but the shadows overcame him and were now forcing him to continue.

As Greiger smiled and chuckled wickedly, I glanced over at Yusei and Elodie, who were riding beside me a little ways away. They both looked extremely worried, although Elodie was trying to keep it more concealed. Old habits die hard, I guess.

And speaking of dying, I was going to end up doing just that if I didn't come up with a plan - fast!

"I switch Chacu Chalihua (Atk: 2900; Def: 2400) into attack mode!" Greiger proclaimed as his mighty beast rose above the streets and swan through the sky, heading straight towards me. I could've sworn the thing was giving me a wicked smile.

"You'd better be careful with Greiger!" Yusei called. "He isn't going to hold anything back!"

_Thanks for the tip, Yusei,_ I thought wryly.

"That's right, Crow!" Greiger sneered. "Now, Earthbound Immortal: Chacu Challhua, _ATTACK_!"

At its master's command, the demonic Free Willy opened its mighty mouth and bore down upon me, ready to swallow me whole.

"_No_!" I cried in terror as I stared up at the great, endless black hole. That did not look like a pleasant way to go.

"Don't panic!" Elodie called. "You have to focus, Crow, it isn't over yet. You can do this!"

"She's right, Crow, don't give up!" Yusei added. "You can end this duel, I know you can!"

The words of my friends took me out of my moment of panic. "They're right, I can!" I said to myself, gathering my courage.

_And I will,_ I thought determinedly as I looked down at my field and hand, exploring my options, the wheels in my brain turning, trying to work out a strategy...

_Greiger's beast might not be affected by my traps and spells..._ I thought as a plan began formulating in my mind, _but his own are a different story!_

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked together. I knew exactly what to do.

"This shadow duel is over!" Greiger proclaimed triumphantly as his Earthbound Immortal descended upon me, jaws wide open.

"It will be once I activate Parasite Mind!" I responded, activating my final trap – and my final hope. "With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field and activate its effect! And the trap I'm going to be using is Basara!"

"Yes!" Elodie cheered as Greiger's trap flipped over to my field. I wanted to cheer right along with her. This duel was all but over; only one move left to make.

"Now, I know you're familiar with how this card works," I said to Greiger, "and I know you know the damage it can dish out. But I bet you never knew that your own card was going to be your Immortal's undoing!

"So by releasing my level 8 Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal: Chacu Challhua!"

Even as I spoke, my Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (Atk: 2800; Def: 2000) was absorbed by Basara's effect, which would allow it to destroy one monster on my opponent's field and deal 800 points of damage to my opponent. Bright yellow and orange flames shot from the trap card and swirled through the air, taking the form of my Silverwind, wings and sword and all. The fiery beast took to the sky, aiming straight for Chacu Challhua, and its sword pierced the underbelly of the great whale, cutting a gaping hole clean through it. The Immortal raised its head and let out an enormous bellow that seemed to make the whole earth quake as it spiraled back down from whatever cursed ocean it came from. I heard many ghostly voices coming from the enormous monster as Greiger's family and friends were being released from the shadowy prison. The area around the beast shook and buildings began collapsing around us as the Immortal thrashed wildly about and crashed into the earth. I yelled out, swerving over the quaking ground, trying to avoid being crushed by the falling rubble, and I heard Greiger let out a cry of defeat as his life points hit zero.

The walls of purple flame dimmed down and vanished into nothing, and hit the breaks, coming to a halt in the middle of the quieting street.

"It's over!" I stated in relief. _I did it! I defeated a Dark Signer!_

An engine roared from a short distance away, and Elodie suddenly shot out from behind a pile of rubble. Smoke and sparks flew from her screeching tires as she braked hard and skidded to a halt several yards away from me. She jumped off the runner and ripped off her helmet, carelessly letting both objects clatter to the ground as she sprinted towards me with a wild look in her eyes.

"Crow, YOU DID IT!" she cried as she closed the distance between us. I noticed a limp in her step as she ran, but I barely had time to worry about it before she threw her arms around my neck and hugged my tightly.

What the- this was a pleasant surprise. Elodie Kumari was hugging me like I had just returned for the dead. Before, she barely let anyone touch her. I wondered what had brought this sudden change of heart for about a second before I decided I didn't care. I hugged her back, ignoring the pain in my broken ribs as I held her tight, once again taking in the fact that she really was alive, that she really was here... after thinking I had lost everything I cared about, Elodie's return was a gift from Heaven.

"Thank Pegasus you're alright!" Elodie said, and I was surprised to hear her voice choke up and see tears welling up in her eyes. "I was so afraid that... I thought Grieger would..."

"I'm alright," I muttered comfortingly, still holding her close to me, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"_Me?_" she exclaimed, pulling away to look into my eyes. "I wasn't the one in a _shadow duel!_ Oh, and speaking of which..."

She pulled back her fist and punched me, _hard_, on the shoulder.

"OW!" I cried out, giving her an indignant look as I rubbed my now-bruised shoulder. "Elodie, what the-"

"_That's_ for scaring the living freaking crap out of me!" she yelled. "Do you realize how stupid that was, going after a Dark Signer by yourself? You could have been killed or sent to the Netherworld! Or worse – both! Where would we have been then? Do you know how scared I was for you? Don't you EVER do that to me _again_!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be so worried-"

"Of COURSE I was worried! More than worried, I was TERRIFIED for you! I've already lost too many friends to the Netherworld, Crow Hogan, I wasn't about to lose you too!"

"At least you knew I was alive! I thought you were gone! I thought the mist had taken you! Do you know how painful that was for _me_?"

"Yeah... yeah I know." Elodie sighed, passing a hand over her eyes. Then she looked up and gave me a small, comforting smile. "Well, I'm here now, and so are you. We're both safe. That's what really matters."

She spoke too soon. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, crashing sound from the building behind us, and we looked up to see a huge slab of rock break away from the rest of the structure, falling straight toward us. I heard Elodie scream my name. Even as we saw the rock come tumbling toward us, we both knew there was no way we would get away in time. We were both exhausted and injured, and the rock was coming too fast. All I could do was pull Elodie into my arms in an attempt to shield her and wait for the end to come. It's ironic – a falling rock was how we first met in the first place, and now that same thing was going to finish us off.

"WATCH OUT!" A familiar, growling voice cried out. There was the roar of an approaching engine, and I looked up to see something huge and metal barreling toward us. I just managed to pull Elodie onto my duel runner with me and out of harm's way before Greiger slammed into us. Elodie cried out, clinging onto me for dear life as we spun out of control. I managed to grab the handles of my runner and jerk it to a stop as the boulder crashed down onto the street behind us, sending rock and debris flying everywhere. The two of us sat there, breathing heavily, stunned by our close brush with death as everything quieted down once again, filling the air with a dreadful silence.

"That was..." Elodie whimpered, turning back to apperceive the damage, her eyes wide. I turned to look, and I gasped when I saw Greiger halfway buried beneath the rubble, eyes closed, body limp and unmoving.

"_Greiger!"_ I heard Yusei cry out as he launched himself over the surrounding wreckage on his duel runner.

"No!" I shouted as Elodie and I jumped off the Blackbird and rushed to the pile of boulders in which Greiger lay. We clambered over the rocks and knelt by him, and my heart leapt when he groaned and raised his head, his eyes open. His visor was partially broken, and we could see his eyes back to their normal dark green, the shadows gone from them at last. But they were distant. I could tell we were losing him.

"Greiger, are you okay?" Yusei asked anxiously as he knelt by Greiger's other side.

"I'm fine," Greiger managed to croak. _Liar, _I thought.

He turned to me and Elodie, and relief showed through the pain in his eyes. "Crow... Elodie... you're safe..."

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. "Why did you risk your life for us?"

"Because," he replied, wincing in pain as he spoke. "You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland."

"_Greiger_..." I couldn't say anymore through the lump forming in my throat. Elodie already had tears swimming in her eyes as she contemplated him with a sad expression.

"Thank you, Greiger," she said, her voice quavering with emotion, "for saving us. You really are a good man."

Greiger gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Elodie. You be sure to... keep Crow out of trouble. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Don't worry," Elodie replied with a watery chuckle as she reached over and squeezed my hand gently. "I won't."

Greiger nodded at both of us, and then turned to Yusei, who was watching with tortured eyes.

"Yusei, thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness..." – his face twisted in pain – "that was gripping my heart."

Greiger grunted painfully again, squeezing his eyes shut. He had little time left.

"Of course," said Yusei.

"Yusei..." Greiger wheezed, his breath becoming short and loud through the pain. "The Signers... must stick together... it's the only way... to defeat the darkness!"

Greiger found the strength to reach his hand out toward Yusei, and Yusei took it in both of his, his eyes an ocean of misery.

"We'll defeat the Dark Signers, Greiger," Elodie promised him, her voice shaky but strong, "no matter what it takes. We swear it on the Heart of the Cards. Now go... go in peace."

Greiger showed his gratitude through his eyes, and then they closed for the last time as his body blackened and began turning into dust.

"Greiger!" Yusei cried as his friend's hand disintegrated inside his own, falling apart through his fingers.

"We won't let you down!" I said in a loud voice as Greiger vanished. I felt a piece of me go with him. "We promise!"

I felt Elodie's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see tears rolling down her cheeks. I wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder, sniffling softly. She had hardly known Greiger, but she still lamented his loss. I knew exactly how she felt. What had happened to Greiger wasn't fair. He didn't deserve any of this. No one did. So much loss... so much death... it had to stop!

"Crow's right," Yusei uttered in a hard, determined voice, clenching his fist in front of him. "We won't stop until... the darkness is defeated!"

* * *

><p>~Elodie's POV~<p>

"So," said Crow, "is Kalin next, Yusei?"

We were all gathered together on another bridge – one that was still completely intact. Trudge and the twins had found us shortly after Greiger had disappeared. I had barely even known the ex –Dark Signer, but after hearing what he had been through and what had caused him to turn to the Shadows, and after he saved me and Crow, I felt as though I had lost a close friend. Every thought of him shot renewed pain through me; it was like I was being shocked constantly with a taser. I forced myself to be strong, though; this wasn't over yet. We could all mourn later.

"Yes," Yusei answered in a steel tone as he pulled on his helmet. There was a dark, hard look in his eyes as he said it, and I knew that a shadow duel with Kalin, though daunting to him, was something he was determined to win. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Be careful, Yusei," I cautioned. "I think we both know that Kalin means business, and he's a formidable opponent. We'll be right there if you need us."

"Thanks, Elodie," Yusei replied without smiling, and with that, he shot away on his runner like a bright red bullet, heading towards the tower where Kalin was waiting for him. Crow and I watched him go, and I knew the suspense and anxiety I felt about the upcoming duel was shared by him.

"Are you sure you want to watch them duel?" Crow asked me. "I mean, I know how you feel about Kalin and all..."

I looked into his intelligent gray eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about me, Crow. I want to be there for Yusei. I'll be fine."

Crow gave me a searching look, as though he was trying to catch me lying, and then nodded. "Alright, then we should get going."

"Are you sure you're ready, Crow?" Trudge asked him, looking concerned. "You look like you could use a little rest."

Crow's arm was wrapped around his chest and his face was pale and clammy, and there was pain in his expression, though he tried to hide it.

"Trudge is right," I agreed, watching him fretfully. "Maybe we should wait a little while..."

"Eh, it's fine, I've had worse," Crow said breezily. "No biggie. The duel is more important."

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Leo suddenly cried excitedly, pointing toward the sky. We all looked up to see the clouds parting and a large star falling across the diamond sky, burning brightly, like a comet.

"Is that..." Luna began to ask, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, Luna," I said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "That's Greiger."

I looked around at Crow again and saw that his eyes were shining brightly with emotion as he gazed up at the star. He still felt very sad about Greiger's fate, and I couldn't blame him. I took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"We'll defeat the Dark Signers, Crow," I told him, trying to inject as much determination and courage into my voice as I could. "Greiger will not have died in vain. And this time, we'll all work together."

Crow met my gaze, his eyes sparkling in the light of the star above our heads. His gaze was strong and resolute, and he nodded once. Then he glanced down at my hand in his, and a small smile broke through his somber expression.

"You're wearing the bracelet I gave you," he observed, holding my hand up to look at the little wooden black bird dangling from the leather chord around my wrist. I smiled back at him warmly.

"Of course. It's just one way of showing how much I appreciate you giving me your friendship. And Crow," I continued, my eyes penetrating through his, "I've had your support and strength through everything, and you've had my back, just like you promised. In return, I promise you, on the Heart of the Cards, that I will always have your back, through thick and thin. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. That's what friends are for, after all."

Crow's smile widened and his eyes shone as he pulled me into a warm hug. I returned the embrace, savoring the feeling of his arms around me, feeling safe and protected for the first time in a long time. I was beginning to discover that I really liked giving and receiving hugs. Who knew something so simple could be so pleasant and meaningful.

Greiger's star continued to fall overhead, but I no longer felt sad. I was wrapped in my own little world, where Crow was always going to be there, watching over me and protecting me, my new best and closest friend. I was so absorbed that I barely even noticed as a crow and a dove fly overhead and disappear into the night.

* * *

><p><em>If time was still<br>The sun would never never find us  
>We could light up the sky tonight<br>If I could see the world through your eyes  
>Leave it all behind<em>

_If it's you and me forever_  
><em>If it's you and me right now<em>  
><em>I'd be alright<em>  
><em>Be alright<em>  
><em>If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow<em>  
><em>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<em>  
><em>So won't you fly with me?<em>

~ "Fly With Me" by The Jonas Brothers (don't be hatin')

_Love is all around you now  
>So take a hold<br>Hidden in our words  
>It sometimes ain't enough<br>Don't suffocate day after day  
>It's building up<br>Cause when you're feeling weak  
>You know I'm strong enough<em>

_Oh, let the world crash_  
><em>Love can take it<em>  
><em>Oh, let the world come crashing down<em>  
><em>Oh, let the world crash<em>  
><em>Love can take it<em>  
><em>Love can take a little<em>  
><em>Love can give a little more<em>

~ "A Little More" by Skillet

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is the last time I'm going to be using actual dialog from the TV series in this story! In fact, I don't think there are any other stories that I'll be doing this again, so yeah, this is the last one. I'm not going to go through every single episode until the end of the season; that will be a bigger pain than I'm willing to deal with, and it takes too much time. And I'm sure you're all sick of hearing it all repeated over again anyway.

Two more chapters left to go, plus an epilogue! Although, I am thinking of adding a bonus chapter. This chapter would be the first two chapters in Elodie's point of view, so we can see how she reacted to Crow when they first met. If you're interested, **PLEASE REVIEW!** I wanna know if you guys are interested before I decide to post it. So please let me know, por favor y gracias :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay, new chapter! This was my favorite one to write, I must admit, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it! And please review!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS, BUT ELODIE IS MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Together Again<strong>

~Crow's POV~

"You're sure they're here? They've really come back?"

"Absolutely! They're here, Crow, I can feel them! _All of them!_"

I gunned my runner to a faster speed, my heart pounding in my chest, hardly daring to believe Elodie's words. She was riding behind me on the Blackbird, having ditched her "borrowed" Sector Security runner ("It's a total piece of junk!" she had said about the bike. "You would think Security would use something that was actually decent, but this piece of crap couldn't catch a turtle, let alone a criminal!" Trudge had not been very happy about that).

The sun was starting to sink bellow the horizon to the west. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours; it felt like several days had passed rather than just one. After my duel with Greiger, Yusei defeated both Kalin and Roman Goodwin, the Dark Signer's ringmaster and Director Rex Goodwin's big brother, in shadow duels. Jack had also won his duel with a Dark Signer, but we didn't know who against because Yusei had been stuck in the Ener-D reactor at the time, and we never got to see his duel.

Yusei's duel with Kalin had been hard for everyone; especially Yusei and Elodie, who had been closest to him. I hadn't seen Yusei so upset since the day Kalin was arrested, and although Elodie remained in denial about this, I could tell seeing Kalin the way he was still tore her up. She had tried just as hard as the rest of us to try and get through to Kalin during the duel, and I think she was the one who had the most success. Not that it made too much difference; it was too late anyway. What concerned me the most was when Elodie collapsed after the duel was over. I knew she had a vision of some sort when she passed out, and I suspected it had something to do with Kalin, but she refused to talk about it. [**A/N**: Foreshadowing notice! This will turn up in a future story!]

The battle with Roman had also been very intense. Elodie and I had missed half of it because we went to investigate the rest of the reactor, but Elodie had kept an eye on it using her powers, and she had been giving me updates about what was happening. When we found the duel again, Yusei was saying some really deep stuff about his dad and his friends that he had never said before; the battle had been especially hard for him. And then Roman went and dropped him through the gate to the Netherworld after he lost by destroying the bridge they were standing on, which really freaked everyone out. Yusei had appeared again, safe and sound, just a few moments later, but he was different somehow. I knew he had seen something life-changing down there in that swirling, colorful... whatever the deck it was. But he too refused to talk about it. I think Elodie had a hunch about what it was, but she kept tight-lipped as well, as always.

Now, of course, we had a new problem to worry about: Before Roman disappeared, he told us that if we didn't seal off all four of the Dark Signer's towers by sundown, the door to the Netherworld would open and the shadows and demons within it would be unleashed on the world. I'm a pretty generous person, but I wasn't willing to share the Earth with a bunch of freaky shadow creatures.

Then again, I guess we wouldn't have to share; the demons would just kill off all humanity and take over the world for themselves. Neither option sounded very appealing.

So it really made me nervous to see the sun setting, with one tower still left to deactivate. Yusei had gone with Trudge and the twins to find Akiza's duel with the last Dark Signer, but Elodie and I had split apart from the rest of the group and were now rushing back to the Daedalus Bridge as fast as we could. If Elodie was right... if the children had really come back...

We rounded a corner found ourselves in the yard in front of the bridge. The place looked as deserted as I had left it, but I noticed a definite change in the atmosphere as I parked my runner the two of us jumped off.

"Hey guys, are you here?" I called, casting my eyes round about. "Annie? Seth? Stop playing games!"

"Come on out, you guys!" Elodie cried, her eyes bright with excitement. "It's okay, it's us!"

There was a second of nothing... then thirteen tiny faces peered out of windows and doorways and around corners, hopeful eyes wide with excitement.

"IT'S THEM!"

"_BIG-BROTHER CROW!_"

"_ELODIE!_"

The children, both my nest and Elodie's, rushed out of their hiding places. I thought my heart would burst as my nest swarmed around me, tackling me with hugs and knocking me to the ground. The children's tears and cries of joy enveloped me as they covered me with kisses and hugs. Marron the dog was licking my face, joining in on the merriment. I was laughing and crying at the same time, tears leaking shamelessly from my eyes as I hugged every child within my reach, rambling about how good it was to see them and how worried I had been. I heard Elodie sobbing with joy a little ways away as she hugged all of her kids, kissing their faces, asking them if they were alright, if any of them were hurt, and telling them how much she had missed them. We all intermixed, and I was greeting Elodie's kids as my nest ran to Elodie. I had never felt so jubilant and blessed as I did in that moment with all of us together again.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Danny asked me as he flung himself into my arms, giving me a bear hug. "Fighting the bad guys?"

"You betcha!" I replied with a broad grin, hugging the boy back. My arms were going to get sore with all this hugging. Oh well. It was worth it.

"We have so many stories to tell you guys!" Elodie said as she wrapped her arms around Joey and Tristan's shoulders and my little Annie climbed into her lap. "It's going to take several campfires to tell it all!"

"We don't need a camp fire right now," Jennie said in earnest, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she pulled away from me and ran to her would-be older sister. "I'm just glad we're all together and safe again."

"Me too, Jennie," Elodie responded, folding the little girl into her arms in a tight hug. "I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you guys, too!" said Sydney from her position on my back. "The Netherworld was really dark and scary, and it was so cold and miserable there. I don't _ever_ wanna go back!"

The other children voiced their agreements, obviously still shaken by their horrible experience.

"You guys don't need to worry about that," I assured them. "'Cause Elodie and I will make sure none of you ever go back again! We'll keep you all safe, no matter what! Right, Elodie?"

"Absolutely!" Elodie confirmed with a nod and a smile. "You can count on us!"

At these words of comfort, the children all looked much happier and more relieved.

"Group hug!" Luka cried, and we all gathered together, with me and Elodie at the center, and stretched our arms around each other as far as we could, holding each other and simply enjoying being together as a family again.

I'm not sure how long we sat in the middle of the yard like this. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, heck, it could have even been days. But our moment of bliss popped like a bubble when Elodie suddenly gave a startled gasp and her eyes flashed bright gold.

"Someone's coming!" she said in a hushed cry.

"Who?" I demanded, scanning the yard over the children's heads.

"I'm not sure, it's not someone I recognize," Elodie replied, getting to her feet. "We'd better get under cover."

She and I ushered the kids inside on of the rooms that surrounded our little yard, telling them to stay back along the wall and keep in the shadows. I went in after them, but Elodie stayed out, activating her duel disk with determination in her still-glowing eyes.

"I'll go see what's up," she said quietly, her eyes narrowed on a spot around the corner. "You guys stay here and wait for my signal."

"Now hold on!" I argued. "You're not going out on your own again! Remember what happened last time?"

"Last time was different," Elodie contended. "You have to stay here with the kids, Crow. I'll send a shout if something goes wrong."

"But what if it's another Dark Signer, or someone working for their cause?"

"It's not a Dark Signer, I would know if it was. But I'm not sure what this guy's intentions are, so it's best if I go alone."

"That makes no sense at all!" I whispered furiously. Elodie gave me a hard look.

"You guys stay here while I check it out. I mean it, Crow. STAY. HERE."

Elodie turned and ran out around the corner, slipping into the shadows as stealthy and silent as a cat, before I could argue any further. I cursed under my breath and made to go after, but Tristan grabbed my arm and held me back.

"She'll be fine, Crow," he said confidently. "We need to listen to her."

I growled angrily, not liking this situation _at all_, but I stepped back into the shadows. The dark room was filled with a hushed, tense silence, occasionally broken by one of the younger children whimpering in fear or Marron whining. I pressed my back to the wall close the doorway, listening intently for any sign of movement outside...

There was the steady drone of an approaching duel runner, getting louder and closer with every second that passed. The sound got loud enough to be just outside the yard, but then it was broken off by the squeal of metal and a loud clattering noise, as if the runner had been tipped over. There was a yell, the sounds of a struggle, a muffled curse, and then a male voice cried, "OW!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I shot out of the building and ran to see what was happening. I headed in the direction Elodie had gone, and when I turned a corner, I found a large, circular, white duel runner lying on its side, wheel still spinning, and Elodie a little ways away from it with its rider pinned to the ground beneath her.

"Who are you?" the guy yelled furiously at her, struggling fiercely against her grip. "What in the _deuce_ do you think you're doing? Let go of- _ow!_"

"I could be asking _you_ the same things!" Elodie snarled, her eyes pulsing gold. Her knee was pressed into the rider's back and his arms were locked behind him in her surprisingly-strong grip. The guy looked twice her size, and I couldn't help but feel a little surprised that she had taken him down on her own. He had his helmet on, but that didn't stop me from recognizing him.

"Elodie, let him go!" I cried, rushing forward.

Elodie's eyes shot up to glare at me. "Crow, I told you to stay with the kids! I can handle this."

"Let him go!" I repeated. "He's a friend!"

Jack Atlas fought against the psychic's grip again, but she held on fast, twisting his arm more into submission. He struggled to raise his head, and even though his visor was covering his eyes, I knew he was glaring at me.

"Crow, what the deck is going on? What is the meaning of this?"

Elodie cocked an eyebrow as her gaze shifted from Jack back to me. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Elodie, it's Jack! Let him up!"

"Jack _Atlas_?" Elodie looked down at the man in her grasp and recognition awakened in her eyes. "Oh! My bad."

She immediately released Jack and got off of him. She held her hand out to help him up, but Jack ignored it, standing up on his own and brushing the dirt off the front of his riding suit. Now that I got a good look at my old friend, it appeared as though his duel with the Dark Signers had gotten rough; his clothes were scuffed and dirty, and his movements suggested several sore muscles, although that could have been just because of Elodie's attack. He still looked a bit miffed as he pulled off his helmet, revealing spiky blonde hair that framed shockingly purple eyes.

"Yeah, it's you're bad!" he snapped bad-temperedly as he pulled off on of his gloves and slapped it against his thigh, trying to rid it of some of the dirt. "Maybe you should check to see who you're attacking, make sure he's actually an enemy before you tackle him to the ground! And if my runner is damaged in any way, so help me-"

"How was I supposed to know you weren't an enemy?" Elodie returned, immediately rising to contend with the anger in his tone. "All I knew was that there was some stranger lurking around where he didn't belong, and in times like these, strange people aren't to be taken lightly!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling strange, little girl! And for your information, I came here looking for Crow. I did not ask you to attack me! Maybe you should think before you act!"

"Ha!" Elodie gave a shout of laughter, but her expression had twisted dangerously at being called a little girl. "That's _rich_, coming from the Master of Faster, the King of acting without thought! That's what lost you Fortune Cup, after all, from what I saw on TV-"

"Hey, you guys, cool it!" I interjected, breaking up the argument before it got any more dangerous. Jack growled furiously as the two of them glowered at each other, but said nothing more. I don't think Jack liked being pinned down and out-witted by a girl half his size; his expression was livid.

"Crow? Elodie?" I heard Kory call, and I turned to see the children peeking around the corner, looking at Jack anxiously. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"It's okay, kids," I reassured them. "It's just a friend of mine."

"_Whoa_," Joey breathed, his eyes popping out of their sockets and his mouth making a perfect 'O' shape. "_Jack Atlas!_"

He rushed forward and wrung Jack's hand enthusiastically with both of his. "I'm Joey Kealer, Mr. Atlas. It's an honor to meet you, really an honor! Do you think I could get your autograph?"

Joey was suddenly knocked sideways as Tristan shoved him out of the way, and he landed hard on his rump. The other boy also looking excited, and a little embarrassed, as he shook Jack's hand and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Atlas, you're going to have to excuse my brother. He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. I'm Tristan, his much cooler brother."

"HEY!" Joey barked, getting to his feet and grabbing Tristan by the front of his shirt. "Back off, little bro, I saw him first!"

"Says who?" Tristan shot back, trying to push his brother away from him. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you get everything first! Besides, everyone knows I'm cooler than you!"

"You wish!" Joey retorted, virtually nose-to-nose with Tristan. "Just because Mom liked you best-"

"Knock it off, you two!" Elodie ordered as the got in between the two boys and pushed them apart. They continued reaching around her, trying to get at each other, as the other children laughed at their behavior. Jack stood before them with such a bewildered expression; I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Who _are_ these people, Crow?" Jack asked me imploringly.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to reply, "Jack, this is my friend Elodie Kumari and her orphans. Everyone, this is Jack Atlas."

"Yeah, we picked up on that," said Jennie, and the other children laughed again. Elodie chuckled quietly as she released Joey and Tristan and stepped toward Jack, who immediately went on his guard.

"Relax, soldier," she said jokingly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. As Crow said, I'm Elodie Kumari. Sorry about attacking you earlier, I was just being cautious. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jack's eyes flickered down as she stretched out her hand for him to shake. Then they narrowed as the glared at her suspiciously and said, "What do you mean by 'finally meet me'? Have you been expecting me or something?"

Elodie smiled rather devishly at him, her eyes glowing bright gold as she replied, "I've known we were going to meet for some time, Jack Atlas."

She was freaking him out on purpose, trying to get a rise out of him. It was working, too. Jack turned an alarmed expression to me, and I told her she was a psychic.

"_Another_ one?" Jack exclaimed. "Jeez, you people seem to be everywhere nowadays! I thought you were supposed to be rare!"

"What's the matter, Jacky?" Elodie asked devilishly. "Are you scared of psychics? Afraid I'll turn you into a frog with my witchy powers?"

Jack involuntarily took a step back. "Um, can you do that?"

The children laughed as Elodie rolled her eyes, which were back to hazel, at the former champion. "I'm just messing with you, Atlas. You seriously need to relax a little bit. Do I really look that dangerous?"

I could tell Jack was on the verge of saying no, but after seeing her eyes glowing and feeling himself just how strong the girl was, he wasn't going to underestimate her again. Wise decision, I thought. He glared at her suspiciously for a minute, and Elodie gazed innocently back, her hand still thrust out toward him. Finally, Jack reached out with his ungloved hand and shook hers.

The effect was immediate. The moment their hands touched, Elodie's eyes flashed gold and Jack's Mark of the Dragon blazed bright, crimson red. Both duelists gasped out loud, as did everyone else watching, but the glowing stopped as soon as it started, leaving everyone to stare in a shocked silence. [**A/N**: More foreshadowing! This will be also be explained in a later story, though not the same one as earlier]

Elodie and Jack were gazing at each other in shock, eyes wide. The children and I continued to watch them in silence, wondering if anything else would happen. After several seconds of nothing, Elodie broke the silence.

"Well," she spoke lightly, but her eyes still pierced through Jack's as she released his hand. "That was weird..."

"You mean that wasn't your doing?" Jack asked dubiously.

Elodie shook her head. "No, that wasn't me. At least... I don't think it was. I've never felt anything like that before."

"But what exactly was that?" I inquired, still watching the two of them with wide eyes. "What just happened there?"

"I'm not sure..." Elodie answered uncertainly, giving Jack a curious look as he gazed quizzically at his hand, flexing his fingers in front of him. "For some reason, my psychic abilities and Jack's... Crimson Dragon magic or whatever reacted to each other when we touched."

"But what does it mean?" Jack asked, looking up from his hand to meet Elodie's gaze.

"I don't know, Jack," Elodie replied, still watching Jack mysteriously. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, hazel eyes searching through amethyst and vice versa, and as they did, I thought I saw something strangely familiar in their expressions...

There was a sudden boom of thunder and a flash of purple light, and we all looked up to see a Dark Signer mark in the shape of a lizard appear in the sky. The younger kids cried out and gathered around us for protection; Joey and Tristan both clung onto Jack, and Elodie and I knelt down by the younger children, trying to keep them calm.

"That's coming from Akiza's battle," said Jack as his mark glowed on his arm again.

"It looks like it's over by the old amusement park," I realized. "Their duel isn't just _now_ starting, is it?"

"The duel's been going on for some time now," answered Jack as he struggled to pry Joey and Tristan away from him. "Why the geoglyph is just now appearing in the sky, I have no clue."

Elodie and I exchanged worried looks.

"This really isn't good!" She asserted with a note of fear in her tone. "At this rate, the tower won't be closed before sundown!"

"What happens at sundown?" Jack inquired. Elodie and I filled him in on what Roman had told us, and his eyes widened with horror.

"We have to get over there!" Jack exclaimed, pulling his glove back on and grabbing his helmet. He rushed back to his duel runner and pushed it back to an upright position. Scowling at Elodie, he said, "You'd better hope you didn't do any damage to my runner, Emily."

"It's Elodie, wise-guy," Elodie shot back as she and I got back to our feet. "And I'm sure your precious _runner_ is fine, it's your over-inflated _ego_ you might want to take a look at-"

"Will you two quit it?" I cut in, feeling a bit annoyed. What was it with these two arguing constantly?

"You're not leaving, are you Crow?" Annie asked in her high-pitched little voice, wrapping her arms around my legs and looking up at me sadly. "We all just got back together again!"

"I..." I was torn. I wanted to go with Jack and help the other Signers, but I didn't want to leave all of the kids in a lurch, not so soon after I got them all back.

"Crow, we have to go!" Jack barked at me, starting his runner and pulling it up next to me. I looked from him, then to Elodie and the kids with their sad, pleading expressions, then back again, unable to make a decision...

"Go, Crow."

I turned to see Elodie approaching me. Her eyes were shining, but her expression was calm and resolved.

"You need to help the others," she continued in a steady voice. "I'll stay and watch over the kids. We'll be fine. You two just go."

She handed me my helmet, which I had tossed to the side when we first entered the yard looking for the kids. I reached for it, my fingers touching hers as I took the helmet into my hands, but I didn't pull it away from her yet. Our eyes met, and I could see she was accepting what had to be done, even though she didn't like it. Somehow, that made it all the harder to have to leave her again. I thought about just staying and letting Jack go by himself...

But Elodie shook her head, reading my emotions. I looked into her eyes, and I could see what she was saying without her saying it. I thought of Yusei and the other Signers, and I knew I had to help them first; they needed me the most at the moment.

I made my decision, and pulled the helmet out of her hands and put it on. "Don't worry," I told her, giving her a badly attempted smile. "We'll back before you can say 'Blackwing'."

"That's right, you will!" Elodie replied fiercely. Then she flung her arms around me and hugged me almost desperately, her voice cracking as she said, "Don't you DARE think of not coming back! I will KILL YOU if you don't come back!"

I wrapped my arms around her back, hugging her just as tightly, burying my face in her shoulder and breathing her in, forcing myself not to think that this might be the last time we ever see each other again... I couldn't afford to think like that, not now...

"We'll be back," I said resolutely. "I promise."

Elodie pulled back, her arms still around my neck, and nodded, giving me a watery smile. I returned the smile, trying to inject some confidence into my expression, and we released each other. Elodie turned and punched Jack unexpectedly on the arm.

"And as for _you_," she told him as he gasped out in pain (I was impressed; I've never seen anyone manage to inflict pain on Jack Atlas with a simple punch), "if you get sent to the Netherworld or whatever other crap, I really _will_ turn you into a frog."

"I thought you said you couldn't do that!" Jack cried furiously.

"I'll find a way to do it," she returned with a glare. "Come back alive and you won't have to worry about it."

I've never seen Jack look so surprised. "Why do you-"

"Care so much?" Elodie finished with a wry little smile. "Because I don't want to lose the only guy I've ever met who isn't afraid to bicker with me after I tackle him to the ground. And I have a feeling we've got a lot of good banters ahead of us, Jack Atlas. Don't ruin it for me by dying, okay?"

"Whaddya mean, 'the only guy who isn't afraid to bicker with you'?" I demanded, pointing at myself. "What about this guy?"

"We've never bickered, Crow. We've had our arguments and debates, but we've never bickered. Sorry, but it's not the same."

Ouch.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever, Eloise-"

"_Elodie!_"

"_Whatever!_" Jack snapped, mocking her tone. "Crow, are we going or not?"

"Just a sec," I told him as I turned to my nest. They were all giving me sad, worried looks, and some of them looked on the verge of tears. It was one of the most heart-breaking things I've ever seen. Kneeling down before them, I said, "Okay, kids, big-bro Crow has to go kick butt and save the world. I want you guys to stay here with Elodie and her kids and be good, 'kay?"

"Okay, Crow," the children chorused solemnly. Annie broke away from the rest of the group and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful, Crow," the little girl said in a choked voice. "And please come back, like Elodie said."

The other kids voiced their agreements to her statement, pleading me to come back as soon as I could. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wrapped my arms around them all – even Marron – and promised I would be back soon.

As I drove away with Jack, I looked back and saw Elodie, her kids, and my nest standing together and waving farewell. I raised my hand to them, feeling as though a piece of my heart was being left behind with them. I waved until I turned the corner and lost sight of them.

"This won't be the last time we see them, Crow," Jack said gently, and I turned to see him giving me a look of understanding. "We'll be back. We're going to win this thing."

I gazed at him for a moment, noticing how much he had changed since he went off to become the Master of Faster in Domino City. He was different somehow; I could see that as I met his determined gaze. It wasn't just his pride or his desire for glory that was driving him anymore. He was actually fighting for others now, and for his friends. He had finally seen the big picture, and I could see that he wasn't as stuck up and selfish as he once was. I smiled at him and nodded confidently.

"Definitely."

"So, what's the story behind that psychic girl?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Say WHAT?" I yelled loudly. "_NO_! She's just a friend!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at me, still smirking. "You sure about that? The two of you seemed awfully close."

"We've been through a lot together, okay? Besides, I only met her, like, four days ago!"

"Don't those two statements kind of contradict each other?"

"Shut up, Jack."

* * *

><p><em>When I see your smile<br>__Tears roll down my face  
><em>_I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong I have figured out<br>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

~ "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so about the little notes in the story, I hope that didn't bother anyone too much. I just know that I hate it when stories have big plot holes like that, so I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that those little events that weren't entirely explained will be explained later on. See, with my writing, I like to connect all of my stories together. So in all of my fanfics, there are going to be little bits and pieces of other stories. I try to go in chronological order so it makes sense. I hope no one was bugged to much XP

So that's it for this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS BUT DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Walk Away<strong>

~Elodie's POV~

"_Oh no!_ Yusei's Life points are down to one! That means they only have one life point left each! This is bad, guys, this is really, really-"

"WE KNOW, JOEY!" the other twelve children yelled.

We were all sitting at the top of the Daedalus Bridge, watching the duel taking place over New Domino City. I had hacked into the dueling signal from Crow's runner and pulled the play-by-play up on my laptop, so we knew what was going on.

How did I do this, you ask? I slipped a computer chip into Crow's runner before he left. You can't say I don't watch out for my friends.

We could all see clearly see Mr. Goodwin from where we sat. He looked very, very different from when Crow and I had met him back in the Ener-D Reactor. When he had first appeared over the city, with the both the Dark Signer mark of the Condor and the mark of the Crimson Dragon and eyes black as midnight, I could hardly believe my eyes. I had sensed something off about him when we met, but I never could have guessed something like this. I told the children he was the Director of New Domino City, and Joey and Tristan were quick to comment on how ripped he was.

My nerves were at a dangerous point throughout the entire duel. I was clutching the computer in my hands so tightly I thought I might break it. It was a huge struggle not to show the kids how terrified I was for the three boys dueling the director. My composure had broken entirely when Crow's life points dropped to one; Joey and Tristan had to hold me down to keep me from jumping off the bridge to try and get to him. I had a similar reaction when Jack lost all but one of his Life points – I didn't know why, but I already felt a strong connection with the former champion. Despite how much I had fun teasing him, I felt as protective of him now as I did with my kids. And I felt like freaking out now, as Yusei's Life points hit close to rock bottom.

It didn't help my stress levels to see the King of the Netherworld creeping across the bay, closer and closer to the Condor geoglyph and Goodwin's weird temple. When the giant black mass of a demon came out of the Netherworld shortly after Jack and Crow left, I nearly fainted. Tristan actually did faint. The King of the Netherworld obviously didn't believe in fighting fair, because he kept sending creepy demon birds after the three duelists, trying to sabotage their duel. Luckily for them, there were three Psychic duelists right there on the scene. Akiza and Luna, who were in the city somewhere close to the duel, had summoned Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon to fend off the demons, and I had sent my most powerful monster, Grizzly, The Red Star Beast, racing across the sky to help them. I could still see it now, giant claws slicing the Netherworld's minions into ribbons alongside the two Signer Dragons. It was good to know that I was still able to help.

But despite this, with every turn of the duel, the situation was becoming more and more desperate. And now, as Joey had said, Yusei, Jack and Crow were each down to their last life point, and Goodwin's Earthbound Immortal: Wiraqocha Rasca seemed unstoppable.

"This is it," I said as Yusei's turn came up. "Whatever happens next, this is the last turn of the duel."

We all looked on, fearing the worst and, at the same time, hoping for the best. _Come on, Yusei,_ I thought in my heart, closing my eyes and clasping my hands in front of me like I was praying. _You can end this! You can do it, just hold on, please!_

"Hey-what's happening to Goodwin?" Xander cried.

"The dragon mark on his chest disappeared!" said John.

My eyes shot open and I looked out toward the Director, who appeared to be yelling out in fury as the Crimson Dragon left him. I could feel the presence of the Crimson Dragon as it returned to my friends, the Signers, and...

"_Crow got it!_" I exclaimed excitedly. "He got the Mark of the Tail!"

"You mean one of the Crimson Dragon marks?" Jennie asked to clarify, her eyes wide.

"Way to go, big-brother Crow!" Annie cheered, clapping her hands as the rest of Crow's nest added their jubilation, applauding and whooping and giving each other high-fives.

I knew the duel was all but over. I felt all the hopes of the Signers and the Crimson Dragon come together in Yusei, giving him the strength and power he needed. We all watched in amazement as Yusei used Stardust Xiaolong, Stardust Dragon and Majestic Dragon to Synchro Summon Majestic Star Dragon.

"THAT... is the COOLEST monster I have ever SEEN!" Tristan exclaimed, a wild light in his eyes as he stared at the bright, beautiful dragon.

"It's attacking the Condor!" cried Kory, pointing towards the duel with his finger. We all cheered together as the shining dragon shot through Wiraqocha Rasca. The demented vulture exploded in a blast of shadows and vanished into nothing as the sun crested over the eastern horizon, showering its bright beams of light over the shadow duel. We could all almost hear Goodwin yell out in defeat as his Life points hit zero and the duel was over.

"But that big monster thing is still coming!" Cari cried out in fear.

"Not for long!" I answered excitedly, getting to my feet as Majestic Star Dragon twisted around in mid air and headed straight for the King of the Netherworld. As it flew through the air, there was a flash of red light and the Crimson Dragon itself appeared in physical form, flying around Yusei's Majestic beast as it proceeded to attack the demon. The King of the Netherworld shot a beam of light at the attacking dragon through it endless black mouth, but the Crimson Dragon flew straight through it. We all gasped as the mighty dragon shot straight through the mouth and out through the King's back.

As it did, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. My knees went weak, and my head started to pound and spin. All in one split second, I felt Yusei's and Goodwin's spirits leave the Earth, then Yusei's returned, along with that of several others... Greiger was one of them... another was...

_Kalin?_

There was a blinding flash, and I looked up to see the King of the Netherworld engulfed in a bright beam of light. With one last ghostly cry of defeat, it disintegrated into nothing. The Crimson Dragon also vanished, its work done, but Majestic Star Dragon continued to fly overhead. I cried out in alarm when the Condor geoglyph disappeared and I saw Jack and Crow falling, but Yusei's dragon swooped down and caught them.

"It's over!" cried Joey. "The Signers won! _That was the COOLEST thing I have EVER SEEN_!"

All the children cheered, giving each other high-fives and hugs, celebrating our friends' victory. I watched Majestic Star Dragon soar over the city, raining sparkling gold stars over the Earth, returning it to its normal state, and felt a wave of relief flood through me with a force that brought me to my knees. It was over... it was _finally over_... and everyone had made it out okay, safe and sound.

"Why are you crying, Elodie?" Bobby asked me. I touched a finger to my eye and was only slightly surprised to feel wetness there. I smiled at the young boy.

"I'm just... so glad that it's over," I choked. Then I knelt down and pulled him and the other children into my arms and hugged them tightly as more tears spilled from my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I cried as much as I had these last few days. We all sat together on that bridge and watched as Majestic Star Dragon flew, well, majestically above.

"Hey," Tristan said suddenly, pointing towards the sparkling dragon, "is it just me, or is Yusei's dragon heading this way?"

"I think it is!" I cried, standing up again, deactivating my duel disk and grabbing my laptop. The dragon was indeed descending towards Satellite, and as we looked on, I spotted the forms of Yusei, Jack and Crow perched on its back.

"HEY!" I yelled up at them, waving my arms over my head. "YOU GUYS, DOWN HERE!"

"Elodie!" Crow's voice floated across the morning sky toward us. "_We did it_!"

The dragon swooped low over the bridge and landed in the yard behind us. "Come on, kids!" I cried as I ran down the bridge, the children right on my heels. When we reached the yard, we found the three Signers standing by their duel runners, looking battered and exhausted, but thankfully okay. Majestic Star Dragon was gone. I thrust my computer into Joey's arms and tackled the three boys in a big bear hug, somehow managing to wrap my arms around all three of them at once.

"You did it!" I cried, practically jumping up and down with joy and relief. "YOU DID IT! That was incredible, you guys, I couldn't believe it! I knew you would win, I just knew you would!"

"What else did you expect?" Jack grinned as I stepped back to view all three of them. "We couldn't just lie down and let that madman destroy the world now, could we?"

I beamed back at him. "No, of course not."

"You did very well, too," Yusei said to me with a smile. "That was your giant polar bear, I'm assuming?"

I grinned back at him and showed him my card. "Grizzly, actually. Grizzly, The Red Star Beast. It's the best card I have. But it's nothing compared to your Majestic Star Dragon, Yusei... it was incredible! You're an amazing duelist."

Yusei shrugged modestly. "That was mostly the Crimson Dragon. If it hadn't shown up, we would have been toast."

"Oh, I think you would have found a way to pull through," I disagreed, giving him an admiring smile. He really was an extraordinary man as well as a duelist, and in just one day, he had become both my hero and my friend. He smiled back at me and held his arms out, and I rushed forward to hug him. I had made yet another friend in just twenty-four hours... I was on a roll making friends this week!

Crow's nest had already tackled Crow to the ground, and he was laughing as they climbed over him, hugging him and all talking at once.

"Hey, kids, calm down!" he laughed. "I'm already beat-up enough!"

I laughed with Jack and Yusei as I reached through the crowd of kids and found Crow's hand. I pulled him back up on his feet, and he gave me a rather sheepish smile.

"You're not going to punch me again, are you?" he asked. I pretended to give him a scolding look.

"I feel like I should. You have me quite a scare when you _lost all but ONE of you life points_." My composure crumbled. "But I think this will do."

I ran to him, I felt his arms go around me, and I let my self collapse into his embrace. We both dropped down to our knees, and he held me against his chest, murmuring quiet words of comfort as dry sobs shook through me. He rocked me gently, his hand moving rhythmically up and down my back. I didn't care that everyone was watching, or that Jack was smirking, or that Joey and Tristan were snickering behind my back. All I cared about was that my best friend was here, that he had survived the fight, that I hadn't lost him to the shadows. He was here, with his arms wrapped around me, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

But I wasn't so lost in my own little world, in Crow's embrace, that I didn't sense four people approaching the yard from behind us.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked as I breathed in sharply and spun around to see who was coming. Crow and I stood as four figures rounded the corner and entered the yard, looking completely lost and confused, like they had woken up from a very long sleep.

"Carly!" Jack gasped. He ran toward a young woman wearing jeans, a blue-and-white stripped shirt, and an orange vest, with long black hair and dark gray eyes.

"What- who are you?" the girl asked, squinting up at the former champion. "I can't see..."

Jack reached into the pocket of his riding suit and pulled out a pair of cracked, coke-bottle glasses. He held them out to Carly, who hesitantly took them and put them on. Her eyes widened in surprise as her vision focused and she gasped.

"Wha- Jack Atlas? What are you doing here... or what am _I_ doing here? What's going on?"

I could feel and hear Jack's spirits falling miserably as he said, "You... you don't remember?"

"Remember what? Am... Am I in Satellite? How did I get here?"

"Never mind, Carly," Jack said soothingly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her inside. "We'll explain everything later. For now, you need to get some rest."

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them as they walked away, quite taken by surprise with this little display of compassion from Jack Atlas. I could see in his heart that this girl meant a lot to him somehow, and I looked to Crow and Yusei for an explanation, but they merely shrugged; they were as baffled as I was.

Greiger was next to approach us, also looking very confused. "Yusei?" he said as his eyes landed on the raven-haired boy. "What's going on?"

"Greiger!" Crow exclaimed happily. "You're back too!"

"Uh... back from where?" the native man asked. "And who are you again?"

"Would someone mind telling me where I am?" asked another woman as she came forward. Her black hair was even longer than mine, and she wore a stylish, light-blue dress and a little blue gem on her forehead. I recognized her as Misty Tredwell, a very famous super model, even here in Satellite.

"So these are all the Dark Signers that were sent to the Netherworld?" I asked Crow quietly.

"Yup," he replied. "Most of them, anyway."

"You're in the Satellite Sector," Yusei said to Greiger and Misty. "It's actually kind of a long story..."

I stopped paying attention to Yusei as the fourth returned Dark Signer came into the yard. He was only slightly taller than Yusei, with long, ice-blue hair, a Criminal Mark over the right side of his thin, pale face, and gold eyes looked blearily around him in confusion. He hadn't seen the rest of us yet.

"What the... how did I get here?" Kalin murmured quietly. I sensed Yusei and Crow turn toward him as he spoke, and Kalin saw them at the same time they saw him.

"Yusei? Crow?" he exclaimed. "What are you guys doing...?"

He broke off when his eyes met mine. I saw his whole body freeze as he stared at me with blank shock. I stood just as rigidly, my face hard as white-washed stone, my eyes round with disbelief and fear.

"_Elodie?_ Is that really you?" Kalin almost whispered.

I glanced away awkwardly, unable to meet his eyes. "Hi, Kalin."

Kalin's face broke out in a dazed smile – the first true smile I had seen on his face since I left him three years ago. He took a step toward me, but I took an involuntary step back, and he stopped again, looking confused. I wasn't sure I wanted him near me yet; I was fighting mixed feelings at his appearance. Part of me wanted to hug him, but a large part of me wanted as fast and far away as I could. Another, smaller portion of me wanted to punch him.

"What's wrong?" Kalin asked, frowning at my hesitation.

"Kalin... how much of these last few days do you remember?" I asked him cautiously. "What's the last clear memory you have?"

"I... I'm not sure. Everything's really foggy..." Kalin thought for a moment, searching through his mind, then looked up at Yusei. "I think... I was angry at you about something, Yusei. Something happened... but I don't remember..."

"It's alright, Kalin," Yusei said soothingly, stepping towards his old friends and resting a hand on his shoulder, a relieved smile on his face. "It's all been resolved. Everything has been forgiven and forgotten."

Kalin still looked a little lost, but as he looked into Yusei's eyes, he nodded and said, "Alright."

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my voice neutral as I spoke to the entire group in general. "You guys have been through a lot this past week. Why don't you all go and get some sleep, rest your minds? We'll explain everything once we get our heads clear and we're all thinking straight."

Crow yawned and stretched, wincing a little bit from his sore muscles and bruises. "I could do with a nap. You guys can crash here with us, if you want."

"That sounds good," said Misty meekly. Everyone turned to enter the building Jack and Carly disappeared in earlier, but I hung back.

"Elodie, aren't you coming?" Crow asked, turning back when he saw I was not with them. "You could probably do with some sleep, too."

I really did feel like I wanted to crash into a pillow and sleep for a few days, but I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I need some time alone, to recollect my thoughts. Besides, these duel runners look like they need some repairs."

Kalin appeared next to Crow. "That can wait until later, can't it?" he asked.

Crow glared at him from the corner of his eye, and I could see that he wasn't totally sure about Kalin either.

"Thanks for your concern, guys," I replied with a little smile, "but I'll be okay. You both go with the others. I'll keep an eye on things out here."

"The Dark Signers are gone," Yusei said as he came up on Crow's other side. "There's really nothing to keep watch for."

"Dark Signers?" Kalin exclaimed, looking a little alarmed. "Who are they?"

I slapped my palm against my forehead and bit back an ironic laugh as Kalin looked around at the three of us, totally confused. _He really doesn't remember _anything _of what happened._

"I'll turn in later," I told them. "I just want to do a few things first."

None of the three boys looked happy about it, but they saw that they weren't going to change my mind. As they turned away, I heard Kalin mutter something that sounded like, "As stubborn as ever."

"Got that right," I called after him, unable to hold back a smile. Kalin turned and smiled back, and then he and the others followed Greiger and Misty inside.

When they had all disappeared inside the building, I searching around the yard and found some tools and parts to fix the three runners with. I always had a knack for mechanical stuff, which came in handy for building duel disks for the kids and keeping our apartment running. I worked on Yusei's runner first, since his had the least amount of damage done to it. Normally, I played the piano or wrote music when I needed some deep thinking time, like I did now, but since those options weren't really available to me at the moment, I settled with working on the runners.

As I finished Yusei's runner and started on Jack's, I thought back o the vision I had after Kalin lost the duel to I had talked to Kalin before he went to the Netherworld. But it was obvious now that Kalin didn't remember any of what we had said. That meant I would eventually have to say it all again, and it had been hard enough the first time.

Or should I even say anything? Now that he was back, there was a chance that the two of us could start fresh, pick up where we left off, before I left him...

But did I still want that? There was a time when I thought I did, but now, I wasn't so sure. After thinking he had been dead for almost three years, and after everything he had done, could I ever feel the same way about him again? But then again, people change, sometimes for worse... but sometimes for better. I, if anyone, was proof of that. Who was I to judge him about something he did in the past? He couldn't even remember it, and he hadn't been himself when he did all of those horrible things. There was always a chance he would change, feel remorse for what he had done.

But I had changed too. I wasn't the lonely, frightened psychic girl Kalin found staggering through every day of her life anymore. I was stronger, braver, and smarter than I had been back then. And that was only partially because of him. Crow had changed me so much in only a few days... I now knew things I had never even dreamed could be possible. I had both witnessed and felt epic battles between light and shadows, and I had seen for myself that light would always win. Where once there had been nothing but hopelessness and fear, there was now faith and courage. I had thought I was strong before, but on the large scale of things, I had been as weak as I had been before I met Kalin. Because of Crow, I now knew the meaning of true strength: the kind of strength that comes from having great friends by your side. Crow had done what Kalin had failed to do – he had completely shut out the fear in my heart, and he had given me a new beginning.

Would that new beginning involve a new relationship with Kalin?

I was just finishing my work on the Blackbird when I felt him approaching me from behind. I sighed and, without turning around, said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kalin muttered, and his tone made me turn around. His hands were deep in his pockets, and there torturing guilt in his eyes and his aura. He didn't seem to be able to look me in the eye as I set my tools down and stood to face him. That was when I realized what was going on.

"You're remembering."

Kalin closed his eyes and lowered his head, his shoulders hunched forward like they bore the weight of the world. "Just bits and pieces," he said miserably, "but it's enough. I remember attacking Sector Security and being sent to the Facility. I remember becoming a Dark Signer and almost sending Yusei to the Netherworld. I remember you, and Crow..."

He couldn't go on. He raised a hand to cover his face as his guilt and pain overpowered him, his breathing becoming shaky and unstable. I could hardly stand seeing him like this, so tormented and defeated. It was almost worse than seeing him as a Dark Signer.

"Shh, it's alright, Kalin," I murmured quietly as I rushed forward and pulled him into a light embrace, trying to sooth him. "It's okay."

"No, Elodie, you're wrong," he choked, pulling away from me and lifting agonized eyes to mine. He looked as though he was absolutely disgusted with himself. "I could've killed him. And I tried to drag you down to the shadows with me. You had to hold a knife to my throat to hold me back."

I winced apologetically. "Crap. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part."

Kalin dropped his eyes, ignoring my sad attempt at humor. "I remember my last duel with Yusei, too. He finally convinced me I was wrong, that I had been mistaken all along. He defeated me with Majestic Star Dragon..." he looked back up at me. "The last thing I remember is talking to you before being sent to the Netherworld."

I nodded solemnly, forcing myself to keep eye-contact. I hated myself for all the pain I could see in Kalin's eyes. I felt responsible for it all... but what could I do about it now?

"You know," Kalin continued, locking his gaze onto mine as he cupped his hand around the side of my face, "I meant it when I said I loved you, even though I was a Dark Signer when I said it. And I still feel that way."

I closed my eyes and barely held back the moan that had risen in my throat. He was making this extremely difficult.

"I know."

"But that's not enough, is it."

I forced myself to meet his eyes again, and the pain and misery I saw in them nearly broke me down. But as always, I fought against it. I had already made my decision. I couldn't back down from it now.

"I'm sorry, Kalin. It's just that... a lot has happened to me lately, and I've realized a lot of things, not only about myself, but about life in general. I've changed. We both have."

"But that doesn't mean our feelings have to change," Kalin argued rather forcefully. "And you loved me too, Elodie, I know you did. I don't have to have psychic powers to know that."

I sighed heavily. "Kalin... you know I love you, but... it's not like that. Not anymore. To me, you are always going to be a good friend, almost a brother... but nothing more than that." I dropped my gaze, no longer able to meet that torture in his eyes. "I admit there was once a time I dreamed of us being together again, as more than friends... but Kalin, these past three years, I thought you were dead. I've already sort of... moved on. And after everything that's happened... I just don't think we are a possibility anymore."

Now it was Kalin's turn to look away. "And I guess all the terrible things I've done don't help anything."

"Now _hang on a second_," I said sharply, snapping my gaze up to him. "I already know that you feel terrible about what you've done, and I'm not holding any of that against you. That wasn't what I meant at all."

"Maybe you should hold it against me. I've done horrible things. Unforgivable things."

"Well here's a news flash for you, buddy," I told him, taking his face into both of my hands and forcing him to meet my firm gaze. "_I. Forgive. You._ Do you hear what I'm saying, Kalin Kessler? _I forgive you!_ And so do Yusei and the others, I know they do. We didn't go through the trouble of saving you from the Netherworld only to have you beat yourself up about what is now in the past."

I knew he didn't believe me. I dropped my hands, but kept my gaze firm and steady on his eyes, and said, "Look, Kalin... if there is anything I have learned through all of this, it's that the past cannot be changed or rewound, no matter how much we wish it could be. But that doesn't mean we should look back and regret our mistakes for the rest of our lives. You now have an opportunity to make a fresh start. Use it!"

Kalin stood in silence for a moment, his hands back in his pockets, his eyes lowered to the ground. Then he looked up and said, "You're right. I will use it."

He walked right passed me, towards the street leaving the yard. He felt so empty and hollow inside, I wanted to scream.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, my voice cracking slightly with sudden panic. Kalin stopped at the edge of the yard and looked back.

"Away. There's nothing left for me here. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life now."

"You could stay," I told him, a slight pleading note in my tone. "You do still have friends here, whether you think you do or not. And with the Netherworld sealed again, a lot of things are going to change around here. It'll be a fresh start for everyone."

But Kalin shook his head. "Not for me. I have to get out of here, figure things out on my own."

He wasn't going to be swayed. He really was leaving. I swallowed back my tears as I continued to gaze at him steadily. I felt like he was already gone.

"Well..." I finally managed to say, knowing this was the end of it. "You're always welcome back here with us... if you change your mind."

Kalin gave me one last pained look and a short nod, and disappeared in the early morning shadows before I could say another word.

I stood in the yard for what felt like hours before I realized I didn't need to be out here anymore. He wasn't coming back. I turned and walked like a sleep-walker, feeling empty and numb inside, back to the room my friends had gone into.

As I passed through the curtain hanging in front of the doorway, I looked around and found everyone fast asleep. Joey, Tristan and Jennie all slept side-by-side on the floor near the bed, but all the other children were piled on the mattress, leaning against and each other and snuggling close together. A smile wavered on my lips as I watched them sleep; they all looked so adorable, and I loved them so much, I wanted to cry.

Greiger was snoring away in the desk chair. Even though I hadn't known him before he was a Dark Signer, or even during that time, it was good to see him back to his normal self again. Other than Greiger, everyone else had claimed a spot on the floor to rest. Misty had found some blankets and a pillow and made a sleeping space for herself in the corner. I spotted Jack and the other girl, Carly, leaned up against the wall nearest the door, Carly's head on Jack's shoulder, his cheek against her hair. I watched them sleep for a moment, again wondering what their relationship was. I knew Carly had to be the Dark Signer Jack had faced, but there was obviously a lot more to the story.

The former dueling champion himself intrigued me. I had only known him for barely one night, but I already felt a strong connection to him. I knew he was stubborn, self-centered, hot-tempered and prideful, but behind the cold scowl and the princely facade, I could see a big, kind heart. He cared intensely for his friends, and I could tell he was trying to be a better person, and despite all of the mean things I had said to him, I greatly respected him for that. I was also still puzzled by our instant connection with our separate powers when we touched. I still didn't understand why that had happened or what I had felt in that moment, but I did know that, somehow, it meant that our destinies were intertwined. If anything was certain, it was that fate had a lot in store for me and Jack Atlas.

I looked over to Crow and Yusei, who were sitting against the wall on the far side of the desk with a small gap between them. I had never seen Yusei look so peaceful when he was awake. I smiled again as I watched him sleep; I hadn't even known him for a full day, but I already felt like he was the older brother I never had. He had already become like a role model to me, and I found it incredibly easy to trust him, despite all of my trust issues. Yusei was very selfless, he shared unbreakable bonds with his friends, and he was very caring and kind towards others. From the moment we met, I knew we were going to be close friends. We understood each other, we even had a lot in common, and I already knew I could count on him for anything.

I looked to Crow, who had a blanket draped over his legs as he slept. His eyes were tight shut and his mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing very deeply in his sleep. Thanks to him, I had true friends. I had a family. A week ago, I never would have imagined it possible. He had opened my heart and shown me the light. I could hardly believe that I had only met him five days ago; after everything we had been through, it felt like weeks, months, even years since our battle with Damian's gang. So much had changed in such little time. And it was all because of him. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I did know that as long as I had Crow Hogan by my side, the future looked very bright indeed.

Speaking of bright, a ray of sunlight peered into the room through gap in the curtains and reflected in my eyes off of something on top of the dresser. Squinting and raising my hand against the light, I discovered it was a small picture frame. My curiosity perked, I reached over and picked it up. In the picture, four boys wearing brown vests and wide smiles stood with their arms around each others' shoulders. I recognized them all immediately: Jack, Crow, Yusei and Kalin. The Enforcers, all together, laughing and smiling at me through the glass like they didn't have a care in the world. I felt my breath hitch in my thraot as I looked at Kalin. He looked just like the boy who had become my very first true friend in this picture. But now... I wasn't even sure if I would ever see him again. Things between us would never be the way it used to be, the way we were before the storm.

I sensed awareness behind me, and I turned to see Crow, eyes open, watching me solemnly. He looked around at the gap between him and Yusei, and I knew instantly who had been there just moments before.

"Kalin left, didn't he," he said softly, looking back at me. I turned away, blinking back the tears that stung my eyes, and put the picture frame back in its place before answering.

"Yeah. He said he needed to figure things out on his own."

I met his eyes again, and I could see that he understood how I felt. He always seemed to understand. I was grateful for that; it saved me the pain of having to talk about my feelings again.

Without another word, Crow patted the floor next to him, the space where Kalin had been sleeping moments ago, and looked at me expectantly. As I moved over to sit between him and Yusei, I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me, and I realized just how very tired I was. Crow wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, stretching his blanket out so it would cover both of us. I nestled my head against his shoulder, feeling warm and comfortable and safe in his arms. I closed my eyes and instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>~Crow's POV~<p>

It was sunset again, the day after the battle with the Dark Signers. After sleeping through most of the day, Greiger, Misty and Carly returned to New Domino City. Like Kalin, Greiger and Misty were both starting to remember a little bit of what had happened, but Carly still had no recollection of being a Dark Signer or anything that had happened shortly before that, much to Jack's dismay. Elodie and her kids had left around noon, before I had even woken up. Now, Yusei, Jack and I were approaching her apartment.

Jennie saw us coming as she sat on the front steps, playing with a yo-yo. "Hey, guys," she said politely. "Elodie is upstairs in her room."

"How did you know we came here to see Elodie?" Jack asked.

"Why else would you be here? Plus, I can read minds."

Jack's goggled at her for a minute, then rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering, "Not more psychics!"

"Why don't you go get her, Crow?" Yusei suggested. "We can all wait."

"You can come inside, if you like," piped Jennie, getting to her feet and opening the door for us. We thanked her and entered the apartment. Seven pairs of eyes looked up and brightened as we came into the living room, smiling and giving us warm, excited greetings. I headed up the stairs to Elodie's room.

As I reached the top of the steps, I heard piano music and singing drifting down the hallway. It was only when I was outside Elodie's door that I understood the words of the song she was singing:

"_Walk away  
><em>_Let the fear fall away  
><em>_Into the fire you made  
><em>_Scarlet and gold  
><em>_Walk away  
><em>_Head for the light of day  
><em>_Follow a brighter way  
><em>_Out of the cold and dark  
><em>_Down to the one bright spark  
><em>_Futures that all might start  
><em>_Someday._

"_So if I walk away, please follow me..."_

I opened the door as quietly as I could and poked my head in. Elodie was sitting on the piano bench, her fingers dancing over the ivory and black keys as she sang her heart out. Her eyes were closed as she moved with the music, feeling it inside her soul as she poured it out through her fingers and voice. I didn't know this song, but I could see that it meant a lot to her. She sounded as beautiful as ever.

"_Fragments, shells of a long ago lifetime  
><em>_Faces that once were mine  
><em>_Thrown down by the sea...__  
><em>_If I walk away  
><em>_Please follow me  
><em>_If I walk away  
><em>_Would you please follow me?"_

Elodie played the final chord and sung the last note, letting the music reverberate through the silence. Then she opened her eyes and looked around to me, smiling warmly.

"Hey, Crow."

"Hey, Elodie," I smiled back as I entered the room and sat next to her on the piano bench. "That was a beautiful song. Did you write it?"

Elodie chuckled softly, pushing her bangs off to the side of her face, out of her eyes. "No, I can't take credit for that one. That was _If I Walk Away_ by Josh Groban, the greatest male singer who ever lived. He's one of my favorite artists. And that song... well, it sort of holds a special meaning for me now."

I nodded and took one of her hands into mine as I said, "Well, if you walk away, I will definitely follow you."

Elodie nodded and squeezed my hand. "I know. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

We sat there and simply smiled at each other for a moment before I said, "You know, I have yet to hear any of the songs that you wrote yourself."

"I'll have to play for you sometime. But right now, you, Yusei and Jack want to talk about something?"

I pretended to look offended. "What makes you think we didn't come just to visit a friend?"

Elodie cocked an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Did you?"

I dropped the facade and replied, "Okay, yeah, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"I thought so," Elodie laughed. "Well," she continued, getting to her feet, "let's not keep them waiting any longer. Jack is getting impatient."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bench, following Elodie out of the room. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, we found Jack signing autographs for Joey and Tristan and Yusei teaching the other children some dueling strategies.

"About time!" said Jack as he stood and folded his arms across his chest, smirking at the two of us. "What were you two doing up there?"

"None of your concern, Atlas," Elodie shot back. "And I saw that, Tristan," she added as the preteen made kissing faces behind her back. He and Joey laughed, and Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Shall we all adjourn to the kitchen, then?" Elodie suggested, leading the way. Elodie offered to make some hot chocolate – her own special recipe – as the three of us sat down. A few moments later, we were all sitting around the table with steaming mugs cupped in our hands as Yusei told Elodie our idea.

"So, you guys want to rebuild the Daedalus Bridge to connect Satellite and New Domino City?" Elodie concluded.

"Yep," Yusei confirmed with a nod. "Goodwin was going to do it after we beat the Dark Signers, but now... well, that might prove to be a bit difficult for him."

"But do we even know how to construct a bridge?" Elodie asked. "It's going to be a bit more complicated than nailing planks of wood together. We have an entire bay to work across, and we're going to need more advanced tools and supplies, not to mention blue prints and contractors and a construction team. We can't do this just the four of us, after all. Plus, we're going to have to consider how we're going to get the money; a project like this is going to cost quite a bit..."

"Now wait a moment," Jack cut in. "Who included you in all of this?"

"I believe you guys did. Why else would you come here and tell me your plans? Were you just going to walk in and say 'Hey, we're building a bridge, have fun watching us do it'?"

"You don't seem very surprised by all of this," Jack pointed out suspiciously. Elodie shrugged and gave him an innocent smile that I didn't buy. I had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

"I'm not a person to be easily surprised, Jack. I knew there were going to be some changes after the Dark Signers were defeated, and I think a bridge is a good way to start."

"We all know it's not going to be easy," admitted Yusei. "There are still a lot of details to smooth out, and there is going to be some opposition from the people who like the districts separated. But it needs to be done. The people here deserve a chance to be free."

Elodie nodded. "Well said, Yusei."

"So you're in?" I asked her. She gave me a bright, excited smile.

"You bet I am! I would love to help." There was creative gleam in her eye as she gazed off into the distance. "I can already picture it... arches and loops, smooth curves, intricate highways... it's going to be the crown jewel of New Domino City!"

"Definitely," agreed Yusei as we all stood. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, though."

"Then what are we standing around chatting for?" Jack demanded with a determined smile. "Let's build this baby!"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," Elodie said with a teasing look at the former champion, "but I agree with Jack. Let's do this!"

"Together!" I added. Yusei thrust out his hand, and we all stacked our fists on top of his.

"Alright!" Yusei said in a rallying voice, smiling around at all of us. "Let's get busy!"

* * *

><p><em>Remember all the things we wanted<em>  
><em>Now all our memories, they're haunted<em>  
><em>We were always meant to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Even with our fists held high<em>  
><em>It never would have worked out right, yeah<em>  
><em>We were never meant for do or die<em>  
><em>I didn't want us to burn out<em>  
><em>I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop<em>

~ "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson

_Standing out in the rain_  
><em>I need to know if it's over<em>  
><em>'Cause I would leave you alone<em>  
><em>Flooded with all this pain<em>  
><em>Knowing that I'll never hold you<em>  
><em>Like I did before the storm<em>

_Standing out in the rain_  
><em>Knowing that it's really over<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me alone...<em>

~ "Before the Storm" duet by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus

* * *

><p><em>Lately, I've been the quiet one<br>Waiting, searching the lines of the songs you played for me  
>Sailing into the misty air,<br>Fading, bound for I don't know where  
>When I'm there I'll see...<em>

_Weightless, drifting through stars I got  
>Faithless, woke in the dark and I made this from my dream<br>Play me all your sweet rhymes  
>Recreate me, now comes the time when I'll need your truth to see<em>

~ "If I Walk Away" by Josh Groban

_From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<em>

~ "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so there's the last official chapter! Elodie has joined with Yusei, Jack and Crow to build the Daedalus Bridge, and the Dark Signers have returned home. All is well... sort of.

Don't worry, if you enjoyed this story, there will be plenty more to hear about Elodie Jean Kumari and her adventures with the gang. Those of you who have read my first fanfic, "Duel Academy Prom", know that Elodie and the group split up somewhere during the 6 months the bridge was being built. There might be a story up to explain a little more about that, along with some other things. And I am definitely not through with Kalin yet. He will be appearing very soon in another story as well.

I am thinking about posting an epilogue and a bonus chapter for this story, but I want to know if you guys are interested first! The more reviews I get, the more I'll be encouraged to post them! :) But if I do post the other two parts, it won't be until after this week, because tomorrow I leave for Girls Camp! Roughing it out in the wilderness, with NO ELECTRONICS XP we'll see how well that goes lol.

But either way, **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hey, all! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted; I just got home from an amazing week at Girls' Camp. And I must say, it made me so happy to see all of the new reviews on this story! A special thanks to all of my reviewers for seeing this story through :) this epilogue, and the following bonus chapter, is for you!

By the way, just because I had a lot of people asking this... Elodie and Crow will be professing their love to each other soon. I mean, duh! I would not have created this pairing if they didn't do that! But it's not going to be in this story. Elodie and Crow will be a part of all of my future 5Ds fanfics, and they will fall in love and all that happy stuff... just not yet. :) I have to keep y'all reading somehow!

Anyway, enjoy this little note from Elodie (not me, but the character). This is how her story ties into _Duel Academy Prom_, along with some of my other stories that will be coming soon.

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS, BUT ELODIE IS STILL MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Elodie's Epilogue<strong>

Well, I guess you all know what happened next.

Yusei, Jack, Crow and I all set to work building the Daedalus Bridge. It took about six months to complete, which I think is pretty impressive timing, all things considered. It helped that I had seen the bridge in my dream, so I knew sort of what it would look like. I never told the others about my dream, although I think Crow suspected something; he never asked me about it, though, which suited me just fine. The building process was still a struggle, however; there were a lot of people who were all for the bridge being built, but an equal number of people did their best to try and sabotage it. It was a great adjustment for everyone, but we got there eventually.

It was during this time of my life that I felt the strongest I had ever felt. Thanks to my newfound friendships with Crow and the other Signers, I was as happy as I could be.

Crow is now my best and closest friend.

Yusei is a hero and an older brother to me, and I know I can always go to him for advice.

As for Jack and I... he is also like my big brother, but ours is more of a love-hate relationship; we have our arguments and banters, and we tend to be very competitive against each other, but I know I can count on him to stand by my side in a battle, and I would do anything to protect him, just as he would me.

My bonds to the three boys, along with the twins and Akiza, whom I met officially about a month after we started the bridge, grew stronger than ever. I closed the gaps left between me and my friends at the orphanage as well; even Patrick and I eventually got on better terms. My kids were all happy as well, and soon, life was better than any of us could have imagined.

As for Kalin and I, we eventually got past the more-than-awkward break-up stage and became good friends again. It took Kalin a little while to accept that we couldn't be together again like before, and it took me a while to get past my guilty feelings for hurting him, but he is fine now, as am I. In fact, he is now very happy with his girlfriend, Misty Tredwell.

A few months into the construction of the bridge, Crow, Yusei and Jack decided to move to New Domino City and help out with the building process there. They invited me to go with them, but I couldn't leave my kids just yet. So I stayed behind to keep an eye on the rebuilding of Satellite. It was very hard to say good-bye to them after everything we had been through together - especially Crow - but I knew it wouldn't be the last time we would see each other.

In fact, it was only a few months later that I decided to go to the city myself and search for a new life. There was nothing really left for me in Satellite, and I wanted to use my new found freedom in the city to do something productive with my life, and chase the dreams I had left behind years ago. I decided that it would be better for my kids to have a more stable home and someone more able to provide for them, so I left them with Crow's foster mother, Martha. It was heart-wrenching for me to say good-bye after being like a mother to them for so long, but, like with the guys, I knew I would see them again, and I vowed to visit them as often as I could.

So I moved to New Domino City. I got a job singing and playing piano at a country club, and I rented an apartment in the city. People apparently liked my music, because many listeners started asking me to perform at birthday parties and weddings and such. Then other big businesses started approaching me, and I landed more gigs at restaurants, hotels, banquets, and even some professional dueling tournaments. Before I knew it, I had a booming career as a musician, although I was mostly a cover artist.

Along with my work in music, I got a job at, believe it or not, the Public Security Bureau. I applied for training as a special agent, wanting to be able to serve the people of the City, and help protect them. The training was long and hard, but it taught me to discipline myself and to be strong both physically and mentally in any given situation. I've been sent on a couple of undercover missions, along with doing some intelligence investigation within the Bureau, under the direction of Mina Simmington.

My new career made a solid living, and I soon had enough money saved up to take a Duel Runner course and get a turbo dueling license; Crow and the others had left me with a strong taste of the turbo dueling world, and I wanted to become a part of it. I also managed to save an old duel runner from the scrap heap, and I rebuilt and designed it. Now my beautiful Scarlet Star runs like it just left the factory. I also sent an application in to Duel Academy. I had gone to school with the other orphans when I was in Satellite, and I had home-schooled myself during my years away from the orphanage (you can't say I'm not persistant about education!), so after I took a placement test, I was accepted into the school.

During all of this, I did try to find Crow and the others, but it wasn't an easy feat in such a large city. Not even my powers could help me much because the crowds of people with so many different auras. It wasn't until several months after I first came into the city that I found them. It was from Mina that I learned about the Duel Academy Prom, just after my application to the school had been accepted. I decided to go to the prom and meet the other students, and get aquainted with the school. It turns out we live in a pretty small world, because who did I find there but Crow Hogan and the other Signers!

After Prom, I got back in touch with my old friends, and they filled me in on what was going on with the WRGP, Ghost, the Machine Emperor crisis, and the mysterious Synchro Solution. We had only been apart a few months, and they had already gotten themselves into a huge mess! But I didn't mind too much; I was just thrilled to have found my friends again. I was in the same class as Akiza at the Duel Academy, so I went to school with her and the twins every weekday, and my friendships with them got even stronger than before. I also pitched in to help Yusei, Jack and Crow build their new duel runner engine, along with Bruno, once he came along.

So there you have it. I am now living in New Domino City, along with all of the people I care about most. I am a turbo duelist, an agent for Sector Security, a musician, and a top-class student. I've got everything I ever wanted: all of my friends by my side and a bright future ahead of me. So I guess that's it, right? We all lived happily ever after, right?

_**WRONG.**_

My adventures are far from over. I can guarantee that you will hear lots more about the epic battles and crazy journeys my friends and I are taken on during our time in the city. Some of our tales are actually quite hilarious, but others are much more dark and serious. This story was only the beginning. You will be hearing a lot more from Elodie Kumari – I can promise you that. But for now, I'll end this story here.

Until next time,

_Elodie Jean Kumari_

* * *

><p><strong>Elodie's Theme: "Believe In Me" by Demi Lovato<strong>

_I'm losing myself  
><em>_Trying to compete  
><em>_With everyone else  
><em>_Instead of just being me  
><em>_Don't know where to turn  
><em>_I've been stuck in this routine  
><em>_I need to change my ways  
><em>_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
><em>_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
><em>_And know that I'm okay  
><em>_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
><em>_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_The mirror can lie  
><em>_Doesn't show you what's inside  
><em>_And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
><em>_It's amazing what you can hide  
><em>_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
><em>_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
><em>_And know that I'm okay  
><em>_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
><em>_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
><em>_I'm not about to break down  
><em>_Not today_

**_I guess I always knew  
><em>_That I had all the strength to make it through_**

_I'm not gonna be afraid  
><em>_I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful today  
><em>_And know that I'm okay  
><em>_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
><em>_So you see, now I believe in me_

**_Now I believe in me_**


	17. Bonus Chapter

I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS, BUT DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! Thank you :)

So here is the bonus chapter! It's basically the first two chapters put into Elodie's point of view, so you can all see how Elodie first reacted to meeting Crow. That's why it's so long =P sorry about that. I hope y'all enjoy it anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter<strong>

_Elodie! Elodie, help me! Hear me, PLEASE! ELODIE!_

I froze as I was just about to draw a card from my deck, listening intently. That voice begging me for help had been inside my head, someone speaking to me telepathically. There was only one person I knew who could communicate with me this way: one of the orphans I took care of, and my fellow psychic, Jennie.

I focused on Jennie's voice, echoing in my head, and read her emotions through the connection I had to her aura. I very rarely had a connection as strong as the one I had with this ten-year-old girl - I suspected it was due to the fact we were both psychics - so it wasn't hard to focus my energy on her.

Jennie was scared. Terrified. Being chased. By...

_It's Damian and his gang! They're after me! Please, Elodie, help me!_

_Damian. _My blood boiled and my eyes burned with fire at the sound of the name. That selfish, cowardly, twisted son of a Slifer was after my kids again! When would he learn that when he messed with the kids, especially Jennie, he messed with me? And I am NOT someone you wanted to mess with.

"Elodie, what's wrong?" Bobby asked me. The young six-year-old was staring up at me with concern in his big, bright eyes. "It's your turn."

I carefully kept my face expressionless so as not to reveal how angry and worried I was, or scare the small boy. "We'll have to continue this duel later, Bobby," I told him, leaping to my feet. "Jennie's in trouble."

Then I spoke to the other kids in the yard outside our home. "Kids, get inside, quick! Damian's gang is back!"

We had dealt with Damian's gang before – actually, I had an extensive and unpleasant history with the leader - and my kids knew what it meant. Bobby, along with my other six kids, quickly gathered their things and ran into the abandoned apartment building we used as a hide out. They wouldn't come out again until I told them they were safe.

Jennie's little brother, Danny, looked up at me with frightened eyes and asked, "Jennie hasn't come back yet, Elodie. Where is she?"

I looked down at the poor boy, forcing myself to keep a calm face, and smiled. "She's in a bit of a jam, sweetie. But don't worry, I'll bring her back."

Danny smiled and nodded before running after the other kids. His smile stayed in my mind as I sprinted out of the yard and through the crippled streets of Satellite. He completely trusted that I would find his sister and bring her home safely. They all did.

And that was what I was going to do, even if it killed me.

Because that was my job. If I didn't watch out for these kids, no one else would. That was the severity of life in Satellite. I knew that all too well, because I had been like them once; except I had no one looking out for me. I didn't want the children to suffer the same fate I did.

But if I didn't get to Jennie soon, she would suffer my fate. I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't_ let that happen. _No one_deserved that.

I continued sprinting through the streets, focusing on Jennie's aura, desperate to find her before Damian did. I felt my powers course through me, giving me extra strength and speed. My eyes were glowing bright amber, the way they always did when I used my powers. Some people might think that having psychic abilities would be pretty cool, and I have to admit that they came in pretty handy during situations like this. But if they knew my whole history, they would understand these powers were no picnic. But I'm not going to tell anyone my life story, so don't ask.

I climbed up onto the roof of a building and began traveling that way, feeling like the chimney sweepers in _Mary Poppins_ as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It was easier to see the layout of Satellite this way, and one thing I had learned very well was that, when it comes to pursuit, people rarely look up. I pinpointed Jennie's location with my powers, and my stomach lurched when I realized she was heading for a dead end. I ran and jumped faster, my heart pounding as fear and desperation coursed through my veins.

I was focusing so hard on saving Jennie that I guess I didn't notice when another figure climb on the roof of another building nearby and run in the same direction.

I was approaching the ally where Jennie was, and I sensed two more men with her: members of Damian's gang.

"Please, don't make me do this!" I heard Jennie cry. "I already have a home, and a family! I have-"

"Enough talk, girl!" said Kevin, one of Damian's thugs. "You either come with us, or you never get to see your home and so called 'family' again!"

A wave of fury crashed through me at his threat, and my eyes flashed even brighter. I reached the end of the roof and looked down to see Jennie trapped in a corner with Kevin and his brother, Devin, standing over her.

"LET HER GO!"

The two brothers whirled around as I jumped down into the ally, landing lightly on my feet, a blazing inferno in my eyes. Jennie let out a sob of relief, tears staining her small, round face. My heart wrenched at the sight of her. The two brothers would pay dearly for this.

"Elodie," Kevin snarled my name as I stepped into the light. Hatred was evident in his voice and his face as he glared at me, teeth bared in a snarl. "We were wondering when you would show up."

"I'm going to give you both one chance to leave now and never come back," I hissed. "Otherwise, this is going to get very, very ugly."

My voice was warped by my powers, leaving a dark, masculine tone beneath it, like two voices were speaking through my mouth. Jennie pushed herself away from the wall and grabbed the back of my jacket, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung onto me. I stood defensively in front of her, letting my powers range out around us, checking to make sure the rest of Damian's group wasn't around. There was someone behind a nearby dumpster, watching what was happening, but I didn't recognize him, and he didn't seem to pose any threat. Whoever it was, I would deal with him later. Other than him, we were alone...

No... Someone else was approaching. Trying to be sneaky and quiet, the desire to kill in his cruel, black heart. I knew immediate that it was Damian.

"Look out! Behind you!" the stranger behind the dumpster suddenly yelled, leaping out from his hiding place, but it wasn't necessary. I had already spun around and seen Damian standing behind me, a crow bar held tight in his fist. I pushed Jennie out of harm's way with one hand and grabbing the end of the bar with the other, stopping Damian from bringing it down on top of my head. Damian snarled at me, and I hissed back, driving my knee into his gut. He buckled over and gasped in pain, and I yanked the crow bar out of his grip, tossing it out of his reach.

Devin and Kevin turned to face the stranger who had yelled the warning. "Who are you?" Kevin demanded.

"Nobody," the man responded in an angry tone. "But just who do you think _you_ are, bullying around little kids like this? Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

"You mean like you?" Devin sneered, raising his duel disk and inserting a deck of cards into it as his brother did the same. "Gladly!"

I glanced at the stranger as he approached the two brothers, his duel disk activated and ready to go on his arm. I liked the way he was talking; it showed that he wouldn't back down from a challenge, and he wasn't afraid of anyone. He looked a couple years older than me, I guessed around nineteen, and he was pretty good looking, to be honest (hey, I'm a girl, I notice these things). He was a bit short and stocky, but well built. He was dressed in green cargo pants with knee pads, tall brown motorcycle boots, and a yellow, sleeveless shirt beneath a brown vest that showed off his muscular arms. A pair of fingerless gloves covered most of his forearms, and two thick leather bands were wrapped around his upper arms. A leather head band with two metal rings on it held back his spiky, vivid orange hair. There were at least three criminal markings on his face, which enhanced his rebellious bad-boy appearance. But his eyes showed a completely different man; they were light gray, like a wolf, and although they were filled with pure anger at the thugs who attacked Jennie at the moment, I could see in them that he was an optimistic, confident, and caring person with a pure heart of gold.

"Kevin, Devin, get rid of him!" Damian ordered, and I turned my attention back to him. "I'll take care of Miss Witch over here."

"You wish, Damian," I snarled fiercely, turning my attention back to my enemy. Then I spoke to Jennie in my normal voice, "Jennie, get out of here now, while you can. I'll catch up with you when we're through with these thugs."

I felt the orange-haired guy glanced at me, surprised at being included. I met his gaze, and that was when our eyes met for the first time. Now that I was really looking at him, I thought he looked somewhat familiar. I had a hunch that I had seen this boy before, but I couldn't recall when or where. I felt my anger soften as I gazed into his calming, caring eyes, and I gave him a small, grim smile. I sensed that he was just as confused and curious about me as I was of him, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he gave me a broad, confident smile and winked. I felt my smile widen, despite myself.

That exchange lasted about two seconds. I honestly could have stood there and stared into his eyes until time stopped, but I forced myself to look away, not wanting to be distracted. I gave Damian my most venomous glare as I activated my duel disk and shoved my cards into the slot. Time to go into kick-butt dueling mode!

Jennie turned and ran out of the ally as fast as she could. Devin made to chase after her, but the stranger whipped out a couple of hooks attached to long coils of rope from his back pocket and threw them at Devin and Kevin cowboy style. The hooks clamped onto their duel disks and stopped them in their tracks.

"You two ain't goin' no where," He declared as the two brothers tried unsuccessfully to detach the hooks. "Here's the deal: we duel, and the loser's duel disk is destroyed. Sound easy enough?"

"Do you really think you can take us both on at once?" Kevin sniveled with a vile sneer.

"Try me," was his only reply.

"Let's do this, witch," Damian snarled at me. I returned my attention to our duel and gave a curt nod.

"Alright, Damian. You'd better get your head in the game, 'cause I'm _not_ holding back!"

"I would be disappointed if you did," Damian sneered.

We both drew five cards from our decks and the battle began.

ELODIE: 4000  
>DAMIAN: 4000<p>

The duel didn't start off as well as I had hoped. Damian claimed the first turn, and he summoned one of his hideous bug monsters, Arachnid (Atk: 400; Def: 200). He couldn't attack, of course, so he ended his turn with two face downs.

On my turn, I summoned Midnight Pegasus (Atk: 1900; Def: 1300), and then used its ability to special summoned my Warrior Archer tuner monster (Atk: 900; Def: 300) by sacrificing 300 life points. Then I attacked Damian's spider creature with Midnight Pegasus, destroying it and knocking his life points down to 2500. The urge to use my psychic powers to make the attack real was incredibly powerful, but I forced myself to hold back; I needed to control my powers, and letting loose now wouldn't help me. Using my powers in a duel took a lot of energy out of me, and it was energy I couldn't afford to waste.

I was feeling pretty confident - until Damian activated his trap card, Revenge of the Fallen. Due to the effect of this trap, when a monster is destroyed, the opponent is dealt damage equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's attack points, and the monster who carried out the attack is also destroyed. So my Pegasus was sent to the graveyard, and I got slammed with 400 points of damage. Damian had improved his dueling techniques since our last match. Silently swearing to avenge my Pegasus, I placed two cards – the Dust Tornado spell card and the Sacrifice for Victory trap card – and ended my turn.

ELODIE: 3300  
>DAMIAN: 2500<p>

Now Damian was getting all cocky, and he summoned another monster, Swamp Dragonfly (Atk: 1200; Def: 1000), to his field. Then he used his face-down spell card, Ant Colony, to summon a tuner monster called Cursed Butterfly to the field. At this point, I knew I was in trouble.

"You're in trouble now, witch!" Damian cackled. "You know what's coming next, right?"

I did. And it wasn't good.

"I'll have Cursed Butterfly tune with Swamp Dragonfly to bring out a monster that will have you running home crying to your sorry excuse for a family!"

I snarled viciously as Cursed Butterfly merged with the Dragonfly and split into starts. Damian was grinning like a mad man as he raised his hand over his head and shouted, "Witness now as I bring out baddest of the bad, the nastiest of the nasty, the king of the creepy-crawlies himself! I Synchro summon CATERPILLAR DRAGON (Atk: 1800; Def: 2000)!"

_You've _got_ to be joking, _I thought in disgust as Damian's monster appeared in a shower of stars; it was really a sad excuse for a dragon. The thing was a lime green, mile-long caterpillar with bulbous eyes, razor sharp pincers, thousands of pointed, stubby little legs and a pair of black, razor sharp wings. I wanted to puke just looking at it.

I wrinkled my nose at the hideous creature. "I didn't think you would be introducing me to your twin brother, Damian."

"We'll see who's laughing after this attack!" Damian snarled. "I use Caterpillar Dragon's special ability to jump right over your defense and attack you directly!"

"Say _what?_" I shouted in alarm as the dragon took to the air and attacked me by shooting a bunch of green energy out of its pincers. I cried out and fell to one knee as I took 1800 points of direct damage.

"But that's not all!" Damian cackled with a smirk. "You remember the Arachnid you sent to the graveyard during your last turn? Well, now that I have successfully attacked you directly, I can bring him back from the graveyard and summon him to the field in defense mode! I may not be able to attack with him this turn, since my Battle Phase is over, but he'll be rarin' to go come next turn!"

I snarled viciously as Arachnid reappeared on the field. Damian laughed again and threw down a face down, ending his turn.

ELODIE: 1500  
>DAMIAN: 2500<p>

_Now _I was really ticked. I had lost 2500 freaking life points and it was only the second freaking round of the freaking duel! And I was NOT about to lose to the likes of Damian; especially when the safety of my kids was on the line. I immediately got back to my feet and let loose, ripping off the choker around my neck that kept my powers a bay. Raw, psychic energy coursed through me, I knew nothing could stop me now.

"It's my turn." I said, my voice doing its two-in-one thing again as I drew a card from my deck. I added the new card to my hand and began my turn. "First, I'll activate my face-down spell card, Dust Tornado! It allows me to blow away a face-down card on my opponent's field!"

The breeze that had been drifting through the ally suddenly picked up speed and swirled around us, and a small twister appeared on my side of the field. The mini-tornado zoomed across the ally, heading straight for Damian's doomed face-down.

"Thanks," Damian snapped with a wicked smile. "You just activated my trap card, Rebound! When this card is the target of a trap or a spell card, that trap's effect is negated, and you take direct damage equal to the added number of attack points of the monsters in your graveyard! And last I checked the Midnight Pegasus in your graveyard had 1900 attack points! So say good-bye to the last of your life points!"

In front of Damian's now face-up trap, a large, ornate mirror appeared, matching the picture on the card. My twister hit the mirror and dispersed, leaving the ally still and quiet again. The mirror's angle changed, and a beam of bright light shot out of it, aiming straight at me.

"I activate my Warrior Archer's special ability!" I shouted, stretching my hand out towards my remaining monster. Warrior Archer jumped in front of the beam of light, took up a defense position, and shattered as the light hit her directly. Damian growled angrily and clenched his fists.

"When my life points are about to take a direct attack by the effects of a trap," I explained, "Warrior Archer blocks the attack, and battle damage is reduced to zero, even though my archer is sent to the graveyard. But that's not all." I pressed the button on my duel disk beneath my last card. "I now activate my own trap, Sacrifice for Victory!"

"What?" Damian yelped, stepping back in shock.

This was it. I knew it was, and so did Damian. This duel was mine. No one could beat me when I was like this. My psychic powers now had full control. I felt my eyes burning like unquenchable flames as the wind swirled through the ally, pulling at my hair and my clothes. Damian staggered in the force of the wind, as did the other people standing in the alley. I stood my ground, the wind having no affect on me. I controlled it. At that moment, I controlled everything.

"You remember this card from our last duel, don't you?" I remarked in a dark, menacing tone. "I don't need to tell you that when a monster is sacrificed to protect my life points, I get to bring two cards back from the graveyard, including the one that was just sent there, and add them to my hand."

As I spoke, Warrior Archer and Midnight Pegasus shot out of my graveyard slot. I returned the Warrior Archer to my hand, but held up Midnight Pegasus.

"Now, I think I'll bring back an old friend. Return, Midnight Pegasus!" I cried as I slapped the card down on my disk with a flourish. A bright light flashed before me as a terrifying whinny filled the air. Midnight Pegasus emerged from the light, rearing up on its hind legs and kicking furiously.

"And, as you very well know, when Midnight Pegasus is on the field, I can special summon a tuner monster to the field in defense mode by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard and sacrificing 300 life points."

There was movement at the corners of my vision, and I sensed that Devin and Kevin had lost their duel with the orange-haired stranger. Their duel disks crackled with electricity as they short-circuited, and the stranger's Blackwing monster disappeared from the field. Beneath all the anger and power, I found myself impressed - that duel couldn't have lasted more than one turn. But I didn't concern myself with him yet. I had my own battle to win.

I was suddenly aware of the orange-haired duelist watching me. He was finished with his duel already? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Devin and Kevin on the ground, their duel disks broken and useless. Impressive; that couldn't have lasted more than one turn!

The orange-haired stranger was confused because of my willingness to sacrifice life points, I sensed. I glanced at him for the briefest second, and then indirectly answered his unasked question by saying, "You know what I always say: No sacrifice, no victory."

I sensed that the stranger understood, but wasn't sure he was right, so I nodded my head ever so slightly. I had to hold back a smile as I felt him get weirded out by my powers.

My life points decreased to 1200 as another burst of light and wind brought Warrior Archer back to the field.

"But that means..." Damian faltered, afraid to finish the sentence. I gave him a sinister smile; time to bring out the big guns!

"That's right, Damian. I think I'll have Warrior Archer give Midnight Pegasus a little tune-up!"

My Pegasus screamed again as it beat its powerful, black-feathered wings and flew into the air, and Warrior Archer leapt up after it. Warrior archer burst into stars, combined with my Pegasus and began the tuning process.

"When darkness looms over the horizon, defenders of freedom stand ready to meet the enemy. Let their light pierce the darkness and create a new hope for humanity!

"Now, the real battle begins! I Synchro summon The Centaur Warrior of Black Night (Atk: 2500; Def: 1500)!"

My beast appeared in a blaze of glory. She was a large, female centaur with midnight black fur and hair and pale skin, clothed in simple Archer's armor. She held a huge long bow in one hand, and a quiver of coal black arrows was strapped to her back. I knew without looking that her eyes were the exact same color as mine, because I had summoned her with my psychic powers. Even as she appeared, my mighty beast and I became one in the same in a bond between duelist and card that was stronger and more unifying than any other. Only a psychic duelist could experience this kind of connection with her deck.

Damian stood before my beast quivering with fear. He licked his lips nervously and his voice shook as he said, "S-so what? I still have my two monsters. Your little pony can't hurt me unless it attacks directly!"

"Normally, you would be right, but you haven't taken into account my 'little pony's' special ability. If the added defense points of the monsters on my opponent's field are less than or equal to my Centaur's attack points, both monsters are destroyed! And let's see... The added attack points of your bugs make 2300. So say bye-bye to your precious insects!"

My centaur pulled two arrows from her quiver, positioned them on her bow, drew the bowstring back, and released the arrows all in one fluid motion. The tips of the arrows shone brightly, like shooting stars, as they streaked across the ally and pierced through Arachnid and Caterpillar Dragon. Both monsters exploded in a shower of sparks, and Damian cried out in horror, "NO! They were my only defense!"

"I think you know what's coming next, Damian."

"NO, please! I wasn't really going to take the girl, it was just a joke! Just a little scare! Please, have mercy!"

"You should know better than to lie to me. I can see right through your lies. You should also know that I'm not really the merciful type when it comes to my kids!"

"Please, not again!" Damian begged, tears streaming down his face. He looked really pathetic. I was absolutely _sick_of this guy. I looked down at him, and in his aura, I saw every duelist, every gang, every person who ever betrayed me and left me to rot in the gutter. The anger that I had kept buried inside roared to life like a vicious beast inside of me, driving my psychic abilities to their most powerful. Part of me fought to regain control, knowing that what I was doing was wrong, but the effort was futile. I was consumed by my own abilities, and they would drive me on to the kill.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU WENT AFTER ONE OF MY KIDS!" I shouted. I raised my arm above my head, and as I did so, The Centaur Warrior of Black Night drew another arrow and knocked it, aiming right at Damian. Time for the final blow.

"We're getting out of here, boss!" Kevin cried, getting to his feet and running like heck out of the ally. His brother followed him, screaming, "WAIT FOR ME!"

I got a grip on my senses long enough to send the orange-haired boy a warning. "You'd better take cover!" I cried in my normal voice. Thankfully, he took heed of my warning and dove back behind the dumpster as I yelled, "Now, Centaur Warrior, attack Damian directly! Use Comet Storm and DEMOLISH THE LAST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!"

I brought my hand down, finger pointing at Damian, and at the same time, the centaur released her arrow. My powers became centered on the arrowhead, and the tip turned into a blazing flame, hissing as it shot through the air. I felt my powers urge me on, wanting to give Damian a full-fledged attack, but I finally got in control and restrained myself. I knew that an all-out attack would have killed him; I might have hated the guy's guts, but that didn't mean he deserved to die, and the last thing I wanted was his blood on my hands.

There was an explosion and a terrified shout from Damian as the arrow struck home. Smoke and fire shot up into the air, and the ground and buildings around me shook violently as the shock wave crashed through the ally. When the smoke cleared, Damian was lying face down on the ground, groaning as his life points dropped to zero. He had attained several bruises and burns in the attack, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had couple of broken ribs. Slowly, painfully, he got to his feet and stumbled out of the ally after his companions, not daring to look back.

ELODIE: 1200 - Winner  
>DAMIAN: 0<p>

As my Centaur Warrior disappeared in a shower of stars, I tied my choker back around my neck and deactivated my duel disk. Then I let my arms fall back down to my sides, and my hair, which had come out of its ponytail in the explosion, fell in front of my eyes. I had really done it this time. I had let my powers get the better of me. So much for learning control.

I gave a soft moan and fell to one knee, clutching my head with one hand as a horrible migraine pounded painfully against my skull. I was completely drained of energy, and every inch of my body ached. This was the side effect that came with using my powers to such magnitude in a duel. Was the picnic over yet?

"WATCH OUT!" A voice rang out through the silence. I gave a start as I heard the sound of crashing rock, and I whirled around to see a section of the wall behind me starting to fall. I stood and backpedaled away from the danger as fast as I could, but I knew that I wouldn't get away in time – I was too exhausted, and the wall was falling to fast. So this was how I was going to die - crushed beneath the damage I had caused with my own powers. How ironic.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

Impact came, but not the one I had been expecting. An orange-and-brown clad figure slammed into me from the side, sending us both flying. I cried out in surprise and pain as we fell and smacked into the ground.

Then it happened. As always, my powers had perfect timing.

I screamed again as my head seemed to split open and the vision came over me. The sound of crashing rock died away, as did the shouts of the orange-haired duelist who had, for the moment, saved my life.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a park. There were thousands of birds flying around, all different shapes and sizes, some traveling in groups and some traveling alone. Cardinals, swallows, blue jays, warblers... you name it, and it was there. One bird that caught my eye was a beautiful white dove. She sat alone in a large, crippled tree, and she seemed to be avoiding the other birds; they would fly up to her and perch next to her on her branch, some offering to share their food or their nests, but most of the time she scuttled away. Most of the birds that came would appear friendly and kind at first, but when she drew closer to them, they would peck at her, tearing at her soft, beautiful feathers and chirping loudly, as if they were laughing at her. The birds would fly away, leaving her alone again. The poor dove looked so sad; she didn't want to be alone, but she was afraid of the other birds, and some of them were mean to her. I knew how that felt, and I knew how painful it was to feel that way. My heart ached for her.<em>

_The sun was setting, and all the birds were returning to their nests. The dove was the only one on her branch, and a tear fell from her eyes as she bowed her head in misery. Once again, as always, she was alone..._

_But not for long. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the dove, and she looked up as a big, black crow came and landed on the branch next to her. The crow took a tentative step towards the dove, but again she shuffled away, not knowing what to make of him, fearing he had come to hurt her, like the other birds. But the crow didn't stop. He continued toward her, moving slowly and cautiously. A low, comforting caw came from his long, black beak. The dove cocked her head at him and trembled slightly, but she answered with a soft, timid chirp. The crow cawed again, this time a little louder, but it wasn't threatening; it was almost welcoming. The dove replied in a similar fashion, taking a tentative step towards the black bird. I wanted to cry out to her, to tell her to fly away. Hadn't she learned her lesson from the other birds? What if the crow hurt her?_

_But the crow didn't hurt her. They now sat side-by-side on the branch, twittering happily. Then the crow rubbed his head affectionately against the dove's, and after a moment's hesitation, the dove returned the favor. After being afraid of the other birds for so long, the dove had finally found herself a friend. I watched the exchanged in shock. How was this possible? How could she have trusted the crow? How could the crow be so kind? It was a crow, for Yami's sake!_

_Suddenly, more birds appeared, landing gracefully on the branch next to the crow and dove. One was a black raven. Another was a large, proud golden eagle. There was an elegant rose finch, and a couple of sparrows that looked alike enough to be twins. The birds gathered around the crow and the dove, and the crow cawed a greeting. The new birds called back, and dove cooed happily at her new friends._

_The seven birds jumped off the branch and flew into the sunset together, the dove and the crow in the lead._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I was back in they ally. The sound of the crumbling wall crashing down right where I had been standing moments ago filled my ears. My head was still pounding, and I became aware of a sharp, stinging pain in my arm. The other duelist flung himself over me, using his own body as a shield for me, covering my head with his arms as I felt his weight press down on top of me. He lowered his head next to mine, his panicked breathing loud in my ear as he hid his face in my hair. I was too scared and confused to wonder why he was protecting me. All I could do was close my eyes and pray for it all to be over..<p>

A moment later, it was. The ground was again still and the sound of crumbling rock subsided. I felt the other duelist raise his head, but I didn't move. I coughed, trying to clear my lungs of the dust that hung in the air, and relief flooded through my mind. I wasn't dead! Or crushed! Or any of the above! And it was all because this stranger saved me. Whoever he was, I owed him my life.

This stranger, this boy I didn't even know, saved my life. _Why?_

"That was a little too close for comfort," My savior uttered in a shaky voice. I tried to reply but I only coughed again, shuddering from the pain. It took all of my strength not to moan out loud. _Come on,_ _Elodie, you need to be stronger than this!_ I scolded myself.

But I wasn't sure I could be stronger. I was too baffled to be strong. Why did he save me? Why did he care? No one had ever gone to such lengths to protect me. No one except...

"Are you okay?" The duelist asked anxiously. He moved off of me, but his arm remained draped over my back, and he was still extremely close to me. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with it, although at least his weight wasn't suffocating me anymore. I slowly lifted my head and propped myself up on my arm, turning to face him. I gazed into his eyes, not sure at all about what to make of him. Why would he put himself in such danger to save a complete stranger, a psychic duelist, like me? It was beyond my ability to comprehend.

The boy's eyes seem to envelope me, and as I stared into them, I felt a strange sense of security and comfort. I had never before seen such warm, compassionate eyes. They were a light gray, like storm clouds after rain, the kind that usually brought rainbows. He had a handsome face, with a sharp chin and nose, and soft lips. The Criminal marks didn't take away from his good looks; in fact, they added to them. And his face was very, very close to mine. I hadn't been this close to a boy since...

_No,_ I stopped myself. _Don't think about him. _

"Don't worry 'bout me," I managed to croak, my lips curving into what I hoped to be a warm smile. "I'm alright, thanks to you."

The stranger didn't reply. He seemed lost for words. I cast my eyes around, surveying the damage, and saw that we had made a very narrow escape. Large chunks of the rock lay mere inches from where we lay. A huge chunk of the wall was scattered around the ally, most of it in a great big pile on the spot I had been standing moments ago. A chill went through me as I thought of how close I had come to being squashed like Damian's bugs. I turned back to the duelist.

"You saved my life."

"It was nothing, really," he finally replied gruffly. "'Couldn't just stand there and let you get crushed, could I?"

"You could have easily been crushed too," I pointed out, "but you ran to save me anyway. That took a lot of courage."

He shrugged at my praise, slightly embarrassed. "Courage is a bit of a necessity when you live in Satellite. Especially with thugs like those other guys around."

"Got that right," I muttered darkly. Then I remembered why I had come to this ally in the first place, and I cried, "JENNIE! What if she didn't get away in time?"

"Calm down," The duelist spoke in a gentle, relaxing tone, though he was surprised by my outburst. "I'm sure she's alright. She can run pretty fast."

But I had to make sure. I focused my powers on her, and after a moment, I let out a small sigh of relief. She was alright. She was scared, startled, and worried, but otherwise unharmed.

"Yes, she's alright," I said mostly to myself, relaxing a bit.

He gave me a puzzled look before getting to his feet, slapping dust off of his clothes. As I moved to stand as well, my arm scraped over the ground and I had to bite back a cry of pain. Looking down, I found the sleeve of my jack ripped to shreds, and several long, deep gashes across my skin beneath the material. Crap._ That's gonna leave mark, _I thought as I shook my sleeve over the cuts. I would deal with it later.

I got to my feet, and my head swam and I nearly fell over again as another wave of pain went through me. This time, I couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped my lips. I felt awful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The stranger asked me, instinctively stretching out his arms in case I fell. How sweet... and annoying. I could take care of myself!

"Just a little unsteady, that's all," I replied, shaking the fog from my head and ignoring the pain. "A duel like that leaves me a bit out of breath for a few seconds. I'll be fine."

"I'm not surprised," The duelist responded, putting his hands on his hips as his eyes swept across the ally, taking in the damage. "You were really, um, into that battle."

I laughed humorlessly. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"So you're a psychic duelist, huh?" He asked casually. I wondered if I could take that as a rhetorical question. Probably not.

"I believe the more common term is 'witch'," I replied sourly, watching his reaction closely. I fully expected him to try and run away, or look at me with fear or distrust, or even disgust. They usually did.

But he took me by surprise. "Nah, you're not a witch," He disagreed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No witch would have stood up to a big duel gang to protect a kid. Besides, you can't help that you were born with those powers. 'S not like you asked for it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "You mean you're not afraid of me because of my powers? You don't think I'm some sort of freak?"

He frowned at my shocked expression. "Well, no, not really. I'm just going to make sure I don't get on your bad side."

I stared at him hard, reading his emotions, trying to find some trace of a lie in his countenance. There was none. He really, truly didn't fear me or hate me! Even the-boy-who-will-not-be-named had flinched when he found out I was a psychic. This guy didn't seem to mind at all! How was that possible? _Why?_

"You have no idea how much that means to me," I told him, giving him my warmest smile.

"People fear you for your powers?" He inquired.

I thought about the other kids who had bullied me because of my powers, all of the duel gangs who tried to use my abilities for their own twisted purposes. "Something like that."

I could tell that he wanted to ask more, but he kept silent. I was very grateful for that.

It was time for me to go. I couldn't stay here with this stranger. He already knew more about me than I cared for anyone to know. And Damian's gang was still out there, as was with Jennie. I had to find her and bring her home. But first, there was one more thing I needed to know.

"So," I continued in a light, friendly tone. "Do I get to learn the name of my hero?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. My name's Crow. Crow Hogan."

"Crow," I repeated, letting the word roll over my tongue. Crow. The name rang a bell. Where had I heard it before? Not only that, but the moment he said it, my mind flashed back to my vision of the crow and the dove. Could it be a coincidence?

_No. _I disagreed with myself._ There's no such thing as coincidences._

"That's a fitting name for one who carries a Blackwing deck," I continued, trying to keep the twister of questions swirling in my head at bay. I held my hand out to him. "I'm Elodie. Elodie Kumari."

Wait... did I really just tell him my name? Why did deck did I tell him my name? No one needed to know my name. And I was never going to see this boy again.

Was I?

Before I could take anything back, he reached out and shook my hand. As soon as our skin touched, I felt something spark between us, and my memory flashed briefly back to a dark, rainy night, and an orange-haired boy standing between a much taller blonde boy and a raven-haired boy, a desperate, hopeless expression on his face...

My head seared with pain again and the image of the crow and the dove in their tree flashed in my memory. What were these signs? What did it all mean? What the devil was wrong with me? I mean, I knew I was messed up, but this was getting ridiculous!

"What's wrong?" Crow asked. His voice was muffled in my ears and seemed to echo in my head, like we were on opposite ends of a tunnel.

"Nothing," I muttered, staring into his amazing gray eyes. I had to figure out where I had seen this guy before it drove me crazy. I had to know, to understand! I didn't release his hand, afraid that it would break the connection. I grasped onto the feeling, the memory, the vision, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in my mind.

"Have we ever met before?" I asked. "You seem really familiar."

"Um, I don't think so," he replied uneasily. "I think I would have remembered if we had met before, and I'm pretty sure my face would be hard to forget."

"What, you mean your criminal markings?" I asked, glancing at the yellow marks on his cheeks and forehead. "I don't care about those. You just... _feel _familiar."

"'Feel familiar'?" he repeated, turning the statement into a question. I sensed relief and joy wash through him. Interesting; he was just as glad as I was when he didn't react to my psychic powers. Maybe we had more in common than I thought...

"It's part of my psychic abilities," I explained half-mindedly, not really paying any attention to what I was saying or doing. "I can sense peoples' auras, read their emotions. And once I see someone, or feel their aura, I never forget them. And your aura is definitely familiar. Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Um, I don't think so," Crow stammered. He seemed nervous.

_Snap out of it! _A voice screamed in my head, and I blinked out of my trance and looked around me. I hadn't let go of Crow's hand. How did I end up so close to him? We were barely inches apart again, and he was looking down at me with a most peculiar expression on his face. As we stood there, I felt that spark again, like electricity. It felt... startling, in a good way. I wanted to hold onto that feeling...

**_NO! _**

I dropped is hand and took several steps away from him, my cheeks burning. Crow seem to relax slightly and he let out breath. _What the Hades just happened?_

"Sorry about that," I muttered, rubbing my pounding head with the tips of my fingers. "I don't know what I was doing. I just... I could've sworn..."

"Oh, man, your arm!" Crow said suddenly, making me jump. I realized he was looking at my raised arm, which, I had been stupid enough to forget, still bore long scratches from when we had fallen. He gently took my hand and pulled me back towards him, turning my arm to examine the wound. "I'm so sorry, that must have happened when I knocked you to the ground."

I tried to pull my arm away, but Crow had a strong grip. "It's no big deal," I insisted. I hated when people worried about me; especially strangers. Didn't he think I could take care of myself? "Just a few scratches. I'll take care of it later."

"That's a bit more serious than just a few scratches," Crow replied. "Maybe we should have someone look at it..."

I heard a note of annoyance in his tone beneath the concern, and I felt bad for snapping at him. He only wanted to help, and he didn't know how... independent I was. How sick I was of seeking others for help, or of others offering false help (I didn't think his offer was false, but the experiences of the past had proved me wrong many times before). I knew all too well that depending on others was dangerous. Everyone I had ever counted on had betrayed me. So I learned to not depend on others for help. It was my job to take care of me, and no one else's.

_But why did he care so much?_

"Really, Crow, it's fine. I'll deal with it later. It's my fault it's there, I made the stupid wall fall..."

"That's not true; you had no control over that!"

_Why is he so determined to make this not my fault?_

"And besides," I continued, "right now I need to find Jennie and make sure the other kids are still safe..."

A light of excitement sparked in Crow's eyes. "Other kids? So there are more of them!"

Darn it! When will I learn to keep my mouth shut? This boy seemed to have a way of wheedling all of my secrets from me. And why did he care about whether or not I had kids? What did he want with them?

"Well, yeah." I answered, knowing it was to late to take back what I said, my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "There's a group of orphans that I'm taking care of. Why do you ask?"

"I have a group of kids too!" He answered excitedly. "They're all back by the old Daedalus Bridge. They're kind of like my nest."

"Really?" I asked calmly, hiding the fact that I felt like jumping up and down with excitement. "That would explain why you came to try and help Jennie."

Hm... He was cute, sensitive, a great duelist, AND he loved kids. Was this guy real, or was he a dream come true? I couldn't help but feel more intrigued by him with every second that passed.

I had to get out of there, **ASAP!**

"I could introduce them to you, if you like," Crow offered, oblivious to my thoughts. "I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you. And then maybe I can get something for your arm."

"My arm is fine!" I snapped again. "And what about Jen-"

"Elodie? Elodie? ELODIE, where are you?"

We both turned to see a small, red headed figure trying to climb over the rocks.

"JENNIE!" I cried, leaping across the rocks to get to her. "I'm right here, it's okay. Thank _goodness _you're alright!"

"What happened here?" Jennie asked as I pulled her into a tight embrace. "And what is he still doing here?"

I turned to see her watching Crow nervously. "He's okay, Jen," I reassured her. "He's a friend of mine."

"Oh. Okay." Jennie returned Crow's kind, loving smile, all traces of suspicion and fear gone from her eyes. I was surprised that she trusted him so quickly; it usually took days for her to warm up to a stranger. She was as trusting as I was.

Jennie looked around at the ruined ally and asked, "But what happened? I heard a lot of noise and I thought someone yelled." She caught sight of my injured arm and her eyes went wide. "And what happened to your arm?"

I smiled and quickly hid my arm from view. "It's fine, just a scratch. I'll explain later, when we get back home." I stood and took Jennie's hand. I had to get away from this place, and more importantly, away from Crow. "We'd better get out of here before security comes to investigate."

"You're leaving now?" I heard a barely concealed whine in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"It was good to meet you, Crow. And thank you very much for all of your help. But you know how it is here. It's best to not stay in one place for too long; especially not during times like these, with so much danger lurking around."

"But, Elodie, I have to tell you something!" Jennie cried, yanking on my good arm. "When I was running, I found this other group of-"

"Crow!" several young voices called from behind me. I whirled around to see three little kids come around the corner, delighted smiles lighting up their faces.

"Hey, kids!" Crow replied as they all gathered around him. As he looked down at them, I felt a love stronger than anything I had ever felt enter his heart. It was so overpowering, it broke through even my closed heart.

"I thought I told you to stay at the hide out?" he scolded them gently, though he was grinning ear-to-ear.

"We did, Crow!" a little girl protested in a high, tinkling voice. "But then Jennie found us and said you needed help!"

"And we brought your duel runner!" One of the boys said. I turned again to see a few older kids round the corner, pushing a large, beautifully designed duel runner. "We thought you might need it," the boy continued.

"You have a duel runner?" I cried. This guy was just full of surprises.

"You brought my duel runner?" Crow exclaimed at the same time. "How in the name of the Egyptian Gods did you manage to push my duel runner over here?"

"It wasn't that hard," one of the older boys said with a shrug. "We all helped push."

"I had a feeling that we might need it," Jennie put in. _That's my girl,_ I thought proudly._ Always thinking ahead. _

Crow smiled at the six children just as proudly. "Well, that makes things a lot easier!"

"How so?" I asked, suspicious again.

"I can give you a ride to your hide out to check on the rest of your group and take care of your arm," Crow explained. "My nest can follow behind and protect Jennie."

I really didn't like this plan! There were way too many risks for my liking. "I don't know, Crow, what if something happens and we aren't there to help..."

"I won't go too fast. And besides, my kids are fully capable of protecting themselves. I trained them myself. Right, kids?"

"Right!" Crow's orphans replied, some of them raising duel disks over their heads.

"I'll be okay, Elodie," Jennie said, patting my arm and smiling sweetly. "We can trust these guys. You go ahead with Crow and take care of your arm.

"Will people stop worrying about my arm?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

The young psychic fixed me with her eyes. "Please, Elodie? Don't worry about us so much! Just take care of yourself."

I met the girl's gaze stubbornly. I knew this would have to be an internal conversation.

_Jennie, don't start this again,_ I thought at her. I knew she would hear me, and then send me a thought back. It was only with her I had this strong of a telepathic connection; it was like texting with brains.

And I bet you thought I couldn't be any weirder.

_I can't help it,_ Jennie replied telepathically. _You always bring it up._

Before I could retort, Jennie thought, _Elodie, I know that you don't like people helping you, because people have used you that way. But Crow and his kids are different. Their thoughts and intentions are good, and I know you know their hearts are pure. You can sense that Crow has suffered his share of loneliness, just like the rest of us._

She made a good argument. I had sensed that Crow was like me, at least in that sense. What I didn't understand was how he could be so confident and positive... it was just like HIM (you know, THE him).

_Not all Satellites are like Kalin and Damian, Elodie,_ Jennie interrupted my thoughts, sound a lot older and wiser than her years. _You're proof of that. Besides, I think that your crow and dove vision might have something to do with him._

_How did you know about that? _I responded, barely stopping myself from saying it out loud.

_You've been thinking about it nonstop ever since I got here._

I needed to start watching my thoughts around this girl. And it really did not make me very happy to be losing an argument with a ten-year-old girl, psychic friend or not.

But she had several good points. Somehow, I had a good feeling about Crow, no matter how much he confused me. Something about him told me I could trust him, to an extent, anyway. And I really felt like I needed to understand him: why he wanted to help me, why he cared, what he had to do with my vision, where I had seen him before, everything. I wanted to know everything I could find about Crow Hogan.

"Fine," I admitted defeat. Jennie smiled at me. _Don't get too cocky, sweetie. Just because you won this one..._

"Alright, then, hop on!" Crow called to me as he started the runner, throwing me a spare helmet. I pulled it on and got on the runner behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him shudder a bit at my touch, and again, I felt that spark of electricity go between us. It felt rather... amazing. Why did I like it so much?

I turned around to look at Jennie through the visor on the helmet. _I hope we don't regret this, _I thought at her.

Jennie smiled again, now surrounded by the kids in Crow's nest. _I don't think we will. And neither do you._

I smiled at that as Crow revved the engine of the runner and shot off down the street. It was true - I didn't think I would regret it. At least, I hoped I wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em>I came apart inside a world made of angry people<br>I found a boy who had a dream  
>Making everyone smile<br>He was sunshine  
>I fell over my feet<br>Like bricks underwater..._

_And so I found a state of mind  
>Where I could be speechless<br>I had to try it for a while  
>To figure out this feeling<br>This felt so right  
>Pull me upside down to a place<br>Where you've been waiting_

_And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?  
><em>_I need oxygen_

~ "Oxygen" by Colbie Caillat

* * *

><p>THE END... of this story, anyway<p> 


End file.
